The Angel Of Hope
by coolbluerocker
Summary: When Tk's life comes crashing down he decides to leave all his problems behind and start a new life but then realises he left more then his problems behind and goes back to help save the digiworld. when he goes back is he still the same Tk they all know
1. Crashing Down

Hey everyone here's the new story! I hope you enjoy!

THE ANGEL OF HOPE

CRASHING DOWN

TAKERU'S HOUSE (TK'S POV)

I'm Takeru Takashi the happy go lucky guy who can NEVER get depressed and always has to be happy. It's a load of crap, of bullshit.

No one knows me or even wants to. The reason I keep this facada is because of them, they don't know the guy who swears and hates smiling and is depressed but it's for their own good. Only Matt knows what happened when we were young and he doesn't even know whats happening now. My mom lost custody of me because she was always out and I moved in with my dad and Matt but he moved into a apartment with Tai. They're not gay just REALLY good friends. When he left my dad started drinking and then abusing me. It's getting hard to explain all the bruises and cuts I get if there noticeble. I don't even tell the DD's whats going on. Speaking of which I'm late for school better get going.

(NORMAL POV)

Tk walks silently to the living room hoping not to wake his dad but unlucky for him fate had a different idea. He walks unknowingly towards a pile of empty beer bottles his father drank and left out in the middle of the dark room.

"Shit!" He curses, falling over into the beer bottles making a loud shattering noise as the bottles break. He lands in the broken glass from the beer bottles he broke cutting his arms into ribbons but thats the least of his problems because the monster woke up.

"TK!" His father screams angrily.

D-dad," Tk says scared.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF THE FLOOR AND GET YOUR POOR EXCUSE OF A SON TO SCHOOL! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TRY ANYMORE ANYWAYS, I MEAN LIKE GETTING HOME LATE AND GETTING BAD GRADES! WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM," His father rages at him.

'It's not my fault we gotta go to the digital world,' Tk thought. Slowly he stood up from the floor just in time to see a fist comming strait towards him. It hits head on right on his left eye.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS TO SCHOOL AND STOP LAZING AROUND YOU GOD DAMN CHILD!" His dad curses while kneeing him in the stomuch and slamming him into the wall with a loud smack.

"S ... sorry I was on my way but I fell," Tk says in a small voice getting up AGAIN.

"NOW GO GET CLEANED UP AND GET GOING."

Tk runs to the bathroom ignoring his pain and looks in the mirror at his black eye starting to already appear. His stomach was hurting, his head pounding(because of hitting his head of the wall) and his arms that were torn into pieces burning. He carefully bandeges his arms from his secretly stashed First aid kit before running out to the front door after grabbing his skateboard because he already knew he missed the bus.

He finally got to school already missing his first 3 periods and heads for the lunch room for their little lunch break.

SCHOOL LUNCH ROOM (TK'S POV)

"TK! TK! TK! WAKE UPPPPPPP!" The voice penetrates his dream.

"HUH," I gasp as I spring into an upright position

"Hey Tk," A girl in pink says.

"Oh hey Kari," I reply smiling.

"HEY! THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY WHILE I WAS WORRYING SICK ABOUT YOU NOT AT SCHOOl ONLY TO FIND YOU SLEEPING IN THE CAFETERIA!" Kari yells.

"Sorry Kari! I didn't mean to," I apologize.

'Sigh' "Tk whats going on with you? We use to be so close I feel like we're drifting apart," Kari says.

"Kari nothings changed, were still friends," I assure her.

"Ok but promise me if there's something wrong you'll tell me," She begs.

"Ok, I promise," I say.

"Look there's Davis! Hey Davis! Over here!" Kari yells grabbing Davis's attention.

"Oh! Hey guys. I see you found Tk," Davis says as he walks over to us.

"Hey Dai! What's new," I ask.

Me and Davis have become pretty close friends. We still fight but thats just how we show are friendship.

"So did ya get in a fight or something?" Davis asks.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Your black eye," Kari enlightens me.

"Oh ya! On my way to school this guy knocked me off my skateboard and a fist fight started," I lie.

"Teeks?" kari questions unbelievingly.

RING RING

Thank god saved by the bell.

AFTER SCHOOL (TK'S POV)

"Well see you later," I said.

"No way man! We need to talk, what's going on?" Davis asks.

"Nothing Dai! What's got you so paranoid?" I ask.

"We're best friends and you still are hiding things and won't tell me!" Davis accuses.

"Well at least I don't stuff my face, yell at my friends and constantly act as if Kari's yours when she's not. Your my friend, yes, but even someone as happy and never has a problem guy, who never blows up at anyone needs a break. Why can't I have problems or be mad or sad without people demanding questions because of my actions?" I yell angrily.

The way he looked at me I then realize what I said. It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean it. His eye's becomenwet. I'm gonna be guilty, I brought my best friend to tears. I have to go but tomorrow I'll apologize and be the happy guy again. Everything will be fine.

I turn from his crying eyes and the hurt I caused him. I can't stand to look at his face any more. It's too sad. Dai isn't crying because of what I said only about who I am. I'm his best friend and I said that. His very best friend since the start of our middle school. I let him down.

"I'm sorry," I whisper just loud enough for him to hear as I race off. My whispered words caught by the wind and traveled to his eardrums. I hope come tomorrow he'll forgive me.

TAKERU'S ROOM (TK'S POV)

I was sitting in my room thinking how my life has gone down the drain. I can't keep up the smiling and I'm running out of excuses about the injures from my dad. Me and Davis are fighting. All I have left is Patamon and he's in the digiworld today. Today's his day to look out for danger, every week once a week one of our digimon stay in the digiworld with the older digidestains digimon to look out for trouble just incase we don't get a warning on our D3's(ps i really don't know how they know when theres trouble in the digiworld). I'll be getting him tomorrow. He's the only one who knows the real me who is abused, is in love with Kari, and has problems.

As my life comes crashind down I drift off to sleep. I was pretty tired it was 10:00 and I never sleep well. It's like whenever I have a problem I put it on this shelf in my mind to deal with later but It never gets done. Every new problem I get goes up there after time it builds up. After the fight with Davis it got overfilled and the shelfs gave away so all it's contents came crashing back down on me at once so I can't handle it. Now there's nothing I can do.

Maybe I should...

Well there ya go! I'll upload asap! R&R. Come back to read the new chappy! Thanks and Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


	2. Running Away From Life

Hey everyone, here's the new chapter! Please review! :)

Normal

_Thoughts_

Running Away From Life

Tk's House (Tk's POV)

_'Where's a backpack when you need one? Come on! I have to have one besides my school one! Ah! There it is! Now, what to put in it? Some pants, shirts, hats, money. Great! This 200 should last a little while at least. Great! I have to go to the kitchen! God damn father!'_

I walk quietly to the kitchen. Luckily my dad's out cold from drinking too much._ 'I'll need some food, but we have none. How stupid am I? We never have any food before, why would we have some now when all he does is buy beer.' _I walk to the bathroom and grab the first aid kit. _'There, all done. Now all I need to do is get to school without being seen. Now, where's my skateboard?'_

I walk out the door, skateboard in hand and backpack on back. I'm not coming back.

25 MINUTES LATER AT SCHOOL (TK'S POV)

"Digiport open!" I shout. I'm engulfed by a bright light and then find myself in the Digital world.

"Tk! Tk!" I hear the shout.

"Patamon!" I reply as he flies towards me.

"Hey Tk!"

"Hey Pata!"

"Where are the others?" He asks, looking around for them.

"They're not coming, Patamon." I reply.

"What do you mean?"

"We're leaving Patamon." I say, somewhat sadly.

"What! Why?" He cries.

"I'm tired of al life where no one cares, where I can't be me. I have to lie so people will be happy. They think of me as a wall to listen to their problems. I'm the one they come to when they want to shout and yell and just let their anger out on!... They don't deserve me. Once I'm gone they'll just replace me, like everyone else does."

"What do you mean replace you like everyone else does?"

"It doesn't matter Patamon, not now." He wasn't about to lay all his problems on Patamon.

"Tk..."

"Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Don't we get to say goodbye?" He asks innocently.

No pata were not telling them were going but if you really want I'll write them a letter.

"No Pata. We can't tell them we're going. They'll only try to stop us." I say, he gives me a sad look. I can't hurt him. "But... if you really want I'll write them a letter."

"Ok. But, when we leave how are we gonna get to where we're going? And where are we going?"

"We're traveling through the digiworld and when we find another digiport we'll enter it into the real world. I don't know where we'll end up but I have money to start us off and then I'll get a job. Ok?" I explain. "Are you ready?

"Yes."

"Then we'll go to the real world and write a letter. We can drop it off at Kari's house but then... were gone." I say.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"... No."

"Well, lets go!"

"Digiport open!" Once were in the real world I grab some paper from a printer in the computer lab and begin writing the note.

_**Dear everyone. I'm leaving because I'm tired of life, **_

_**and lying. Patamon wanted to say goodbye to everybody.**_

_**We won't be coming back so I guess this is farewell.**_

_**Please don't be mad.**_

_**Goodbye...**_

I walk quietly up to Kari and Tai's door and slip the note under it. I take one step back, waiting to see if anyone notices and comes to the door... No one does. Maybe, maybe I was hoping someone would. Someone would see me and try to stop me. Someone would realize what was happening and be there to help. For someone to stop me before I could possibly make a mistake, and guide me back to where I have belonged for nearly all my life. Or maybe I never even belonged to begin with? But like always, no one comes...

And I walk away from her apartment alone. Heading to the digiworld.

KARI'S HOUSE (KARI'S POV)

I hear a noise coming from the door. I walk out of the kitchen and examine the door. But nothing is different.

I sigh. I thought it might have been Tk. We haven't hung out in a while. I look down and something catch's my attention.

"A letter?" I ask myself. I bend down to pick it up. The outside of the envelope has the words **'Digidestianed' **scrawled on it. In Tk's handwriting. I carefully start to open it, trying not to rip it. Normally I'd just tear the to off but this one felt special. I felt like I had to be careful with it.

Once I get the envelope open I take the letter out and read It out loud.

Once I get the envelope open I take out the letter and begin to read it out loud.

"Dear everyone. I'm leaving because I'm tired of life,

and lying. Patamon wanted to say goodbye to everybody.

We won't be coming back so I guess this is farewell.

Please don't be mad.

Goodbye..."

I'm in tears as I finish the letter off.

"No!" I whisper. "No! No, no!" I yell, the tears now crashing down my cheeks.

"Kari!" I hear Tai yell. "Kari what's wrong?" He asks as he comes into the hallway and sees me.

I hand him the letter. He gives me a weird look but starts reading it anyways.

"WHAT!" He yells. "Shit! I gotta call Matt." He says, running to the phone.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. In response he rubs my back with one hand and dials Matt with the other.

( _this type of writing is Matt on the phone _**and this type is Tai on the phone)**

_"Hello?"_

**"MATT!"**

_"Tai? What's wrong?"_

**"It's about Tk!"**

_"What about Tk?"_

**"He left a letter and ran away!"**

_HE L LEFT A LETTER AND NOOOO_

_"He-he left a le-letter and.. No.." He whispers._

**"Matt do you need to come over! We're having a Digidestianed meeting!"**

_"Ok I guess. Where did he go?"_

**"It doesn't say. Don't worry we'll find him. Now, come over ASAP!"**

_"OK, see you in a hour."_

Tai hangs up the phone.

"He-he was crying... Matt was crying." Tai mumbles unbelievingly."

"Well... Tk IS his younger brother." I say quietly.

"Kari..." He whispers and wraps both arms around me. I know he's crying but he wont show it. He has his face over my shoulder so I can't see it. He walks to the couch and sits down me in his arms.

"Tai?" I ask.

"Tk... He was my responsibility as a younger digidestened. I should have seen something. He was like a younger brother to me!" Tai says, then chuckles. "I remember when I left for the real world by myself. When I got back a lot of time had passed. I found Tk, Matt had left him all alone. He asked me to be his older brother cause he didn't have Matt. I told him I'd be his temporary Big Brother."

Finally he looks at me, his eye's full of tears like my own.

"Tai. Will we find him?" I ask.

"Truthfully, I don't know. If Tk doesn't want to be found he won't be. But we won't give up till we do find him." He said. "It may be impossible but we'll just have to do the impossible... Now, we need to call all the other Digidestained!"

Well, thats it for now! Hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon!

Bluecoolrocker


	3. Where we went

Hey people heres the next chap! :)

Where We Went

THE DIGIWORLD (TK'S POV)

Where been walking for hour maybe even days I lost count. Were still looking for a digiport (ps I know the digiworld doesn't go faster in time like it use to but in my story it does like a hour in the real world could be a day in the digiworld). I'm hungry and hot were in a desert. Patamons on my head while I'm walking.

We've been walking for hours, I've long ago lost count. We're still looking for a digiport. (AN/ In my story the time in the digital world is like how it use to be when they first went there in season 1. So like, a day in the digiworld it like not even ten minutes in the real world.) We're hungry, tired and in a desert. Patamons sitting on my head as I walk.

"Tk, I'm tired." Patamon whines.

"I know me to." I respond.

"Can we take a break?"

"Well, I would but I'd rather take one in the shade and as you can see there's no shade for miles."

"Ugg... Do you have any water?" He asks.

"Sure do! Here." I hand him the bottle and he takes a long gulp, looking noticeably more refreshed.

"Why don't you have some?" He asked as I put the bottle in my backpack.

"I'll have some later." I don't know how long we'll be out in this desert and I want to save the water. But Patamon doesn't need to know that, it'll only make him drink less and he needs his water.

"Whats the real reason you left?" He asked.

"I told you, I'm tired of that life and of lying. I don't want to keep up that mask." I whisper the last part to myself.

"Ok."

"Hey Pata, do you think you can digivolve and get us out of here?" I ask.

"I'll try." He responds.

"Digi-armor-energize. I shout. Patamon digivolves to Pegaisismon who I get on. We fly until we find an opening in a forest with a gleam, crystal blue lake. Patamon lands hungry and tired.

"I'll try and find a cave to sleep in for the night." I say as I walking off.

"Tk, do you want me to collect wood for a fire?" Patamon asks.

"Ya, go ahead," I shout back.

While looking for a cave I find some fruit and a vending machine. I get four sodas, two rootbeers and two mountian dews.

After about an hour I find a cave on the other side of the lake with a big boulder beside it. I start walking back to see Patamon collected wood and is lying on the ground from exhaustion.

I pick up the sleeping digimon and rest him on my head. I then pick up all the wood I can hold, which is most of it and head towards the cave I found. Once I get there I drop the wood down before setting Patamon down gently on the floor. I leave and return with the rest of the wood. I then go down to the lake and get some water. I start the fire in the cave. Nearly done, I head back out to the boulder conveniently outside out cave. It's big enough to close the caves door so we can have protection. I decide to push it myself and start shoving it as hard as I can. Surprisingly it moved. I leave only a creak to slip in and out of. After lying down I fall asleep within the first ten minutes.

Tai's house ( Davis's Pov)

"So, Tk just up an left?" I asked. I was the first to arrive after receving the news and I wanted to know what happened.

"Yeah. He left a letter though." Tai says. His eyes where reddish but compared to Kari's eyes they were nothing. Her eyes looked so red I would have though she got red eyeliner or whatever it is girls put on their eyes and put it on in layers.

"Can I see the letter?" I ask.

"Sure." Tai says and hands it to me.

I read it over and my eyes started to well up.

"This this is impossible. He NEVER showed any signs of lying or not liking life here, with us!" I say viciously. '_He was my best friend. We fought a lot but like Tai and Matt we really are good friends. How could he have not told me about this? Why would he do that?'_

"None of us saw this coming," Kari says.

DING DING

Tai rush's to the door and throws it open to reveal five sad faces, some of which were crying. It was Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi. Matt, Sora and Mimi were crying while Joe and Izzy looked just about ready to start.

"Were just waiting for Cody, Yolie and Ken now." Tai tells them as they walk in. As if on queue there was another knock on the door. Tai opens it again and standing in the doorway is a Yolie in tears along with Ken and Cody.

"Well, now that we're all here lets get down to business. Tk's gone, as I told you all. He left a letter but it doesn't say where exactly he's going."

"I'll read the letter," I announce, I was going to do this for Tk.

"Dear everyone. I'm leaving because I'm tired of life,

and lying. Patamon wanted to say goodbye to everybody.

We won't be coming back so I guess this is farewell.

Please don't be mad.

Goodbye..."

"Tk," Matt whispered. He was in tears again along with basically everyone else.

"Well, I know everyones shocked and sad about Tk leaving but if were ever going to find him we need to start looking." I announced. Right now, Tai wasn't taking charge. They were all just standing there, looking like lost puppies but they weren't. They need to suck it up. Tk may be gone but if we don't look for him before he gets too far away, we'll never catch up to him. I won't waste this time sitting her moping around.

"Davis is right! Tk probably went to the digital world so that where we should start looking!" Izzy says, backing me up.

"Lets go," Tai yelled. We went running to the school with a new sense of hope. The irony of that... We are hopeful when our hope is leaving us.

DIGIWORLD WITH TK ( TK'S POV) MORNING

I woke up to the sound of water. It must have been the lake. I look around to see Patamon gone and the fire had burned out sometime over the night. I walk outside to the fresh air, only to see Patamon using a stick and string to catch some fish. The picture of that makes me laugh at him.

"Hey Pata, I see your hungry." I smirk.

"Starving!" He replies.

"How many fish did you catch?" I ask.

"Four." He states.

"I think thats enough. I'll find some more firewood to cook it in." I head to the forest once again, gathering up some wood before heading back.

After the fish we headed out again. Walking along in the forest this time.

"Tk, when will we be able to see our friends again?" Patamon asks. My somewhat happy mood darkens and I become tense. I wish I didn't have to hurt him like this. They weren't just my friends, they were his too. And I just took them away from him.

"Patamon," I start in a sorrowful voice. "Were not going to see them again."

We were silent for the next few minutes.

Silence engulfs us for the next few minutes.

"Tk?"

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Where's your hat?" Patamon asks.

_Flashback_

_I guess I don't need my hat anymore, I'll leave it here for anyone who cares. If anyone finds it they'll throw it away if they hate me or keep it if they actually care Fat chance._

_I guess I don't need my hat anymore... I'll leave it here for anyone who cares. It is a symbol of my past life now and I have to get rid of it. Maybe, someone will find it. Maybe the other digidestianed will find it and think of me... Or maybe, they'll throw it away._

_And I left it there, next to the computer in the schools lab. _

_End of Flashback_

"I left it behind for whoever cares Pata." I inform him.

"Oh, Ok."

IN THE REAL WORLD ( KARI'S POV)

We finally got to the computer room. When I went in I saw something white on the table. I walked over to it then gasped.

We finally got to the computer room. We had to sneak into school but it's hard to get caught on a Saturday when no ones even in school. As we walked in I noticed something on one of the tables. I walked over there and then gasped. It was Tk's hat.

"Tk's hat, why is it here?" Mimi asks.

"I guess he really did go into the digiworld." Joe says.

"Well, the only way to get him back is to go in there ourselves!" Yolie says.

"Hey! I found a green dot! (I know Tk is like yellow but here hes green) It must be Tk." Izzy says, already at the computer.

"Lets go get him back!" Matts says and without waiting for a response he points his digivice at the computer and goes inside. '_TK, we're coming!' _Is my last thought before I enter the digiworld.

Well that's it please review! Biiiiii

Coolbluerocker


	4. The Luck Of The Not Irish

Heyy everyone Thanks for the comments! Please review! Here's the new chapter!

The Luck Of The Not Irish

DIGIWORLD WITH TK (TK'S POV)

_Beep, beep._

"Tk, did you hear that beeping noise?" Patamon asks.

"Yeah, I thought I was imagining it though!" I answer. "I think it was my D3."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Check it!" Pata urges.

"Okay, okay! Relax," I say as I take it out. "SHIT! There's eleven colorful dots! That means the Digidestianed are after us!"

"Lets go." Pata said. I was surprised Pata wanted to get away from them but I'm not giving him time to change his mind and we started sprinting away.

WITH THE DD's ( SORA 'S POV)

_I cant belive Tk would just pack up and leave out of nowhere. He was like a brother I always took care of him and once when I started crying he gave me hope. I wont stop till I find him._

_'I can't believe Tk would just pack up and leave out of nowhere. He was like a little brother to me. I always took care of him. I remember once when I started crying he gave me hope. I won't stop until we find him!'_

"Earth to Sora!" Tai says as he waves a hand in front of my face.

"Huh! Were you talking to me?" I ask.

"No! He was talking to the buggy monster," Davis says sarcastically.

"Davis!" I say in a warning tone, starting to get angry but Tai saw this and separated us.

"So, were heading out now. We'll fly most of the way and the people who can't fly will go through the forest and places like that," Tai says, taking the lead like always.

"Hey! The green dot appeared again. We found Tk!" Ken said excitedly. _'I just hope we won't be disappointed.'_

I looked at Cody, he was friends with Tk and they were DNA partners. He's the only one out of the younger group who's seen Tk's dark side. Matt told me about the night Cody came to ask him about Tk.

Then there's Yolie, they live in the same apartment block and surprisingly she rarely yells at Tk. I guess it's only Davis who angers her.

And Ken, he and Tk both know what it's like to lose their partners and that changed them. But personally, I think Tk had it worse when he was younger. We didn't know anything about the digiworld then. But they understand each other.

Next Mimi, she loves Tk like a little brother, although she sometimes bribed him but she still loves him. She thought he was a cute little kid.

And Joe, he was always nervous for the team and as the oldest he understood and helps everyone. He and Tk had fun together. Joe would tell Tk not to run with his shoelaces untied, and then Joe would trip over his shoelaces and Tk would squat down next to him and tell him to take his own advice while laughing.

Then Izzy, he was the computer genius. He would explain everything to us, then T would lose interest and goof off and then Izzy would just give up.

Tai's next, he always was like an older brother to Tk when Matt left but he could never fully fill the gap left by his real older brother. But Tai would still take care of Tk and make him his responsibility.

There's also Davis, he and Tk fought a lot over stupid stuff like Tai and Matt use to but now you can't find one without the other. I know they'll end up like that and even though they fight they are always friends.

Kari's next, she and Tk are close. They know when the others in trouble and even through the worst of times they can make others laugh. They are the light of our group.

Last there's Matt, he and Tk aren't full brothers but they don't care. Matt worried too much about Tk at times but that's what big brothers are for. I know they'll always be there for each other.

All our digimon have digivolved. We are either running or flying.

_'We're coming Tk, whether you like it or not!'_

WITH TK ( TK'S POV)

"Pata! They're getting closer! We need to find a port, NOW." I pant out as we run.

"But where are we suppose to find one! We haven't seen one since we left!" Pata says from the air where he's flying.

"Shit! There getting closer Pata! How are they going so fast."

"I don't know!"

"Patamon are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes!"

"Digi-armor-ener-gize!"

"Patamon digivolve toooo Pegesismon." Patamon said.

I hop on Pegesismon and we take off, going faster now. We make sure to keep close to the ground to avoid being seen.

"Pegesis! Can you go any faster? They're gaining on us." I ask.

"I'm doing my best! We haven't had lunch!" Pegesis says.

"Ok, just do your best," I say. "Hey wait! Somethings coming up on screen. Quick it's not too far away!"

"I'm on it." Pegesis says.

"Shit! They're nearly here! Once they get over that forest were in view." I tell him..

"I can see the portal! Just hold up your digivice, I'm not stopping." Pegesis yells.

"Ok. They'll see us in five, four, three, two, on- I got cut of as we entered the port. We fell out on the other side onto the floor.

"Tk we made it just in time!" Patamon said now de-digivolved from pegesismon.

"Yep we got the luck of the not irish." I responded. ( A/N: Lame joke, I know. Tk and patamon are not irish incase you guys are confused and like the luck of the irish but there not ok).

WITH THE DD'S ( YOLIE'S POV)

"He- he... disappeared." Kari said, hope lost.

"What do you mean he disappeared!" I asked. "People don't just disappear."

"I-I know, I don't know what happened. It just says he's not in the digiworld anymore." Kari explained.

"Where was he seen last?" Cody asked.

"Right over there- wait, there's a digiport!" Kari exclaimed.

We flew to where Kari pointed, and like she said, there was a digiport. Just as we were all about to enter it disintegrated into thin air.

"Wha-what happened?" Mimi exclaimed in shock.

"I-I don't know?" Ken answered.

"No," I heard Kari whisper.

"I've lost him! What kind of brother am I?" Matt asked, tears falling once again.

"Matt..." Tai started.

"I don't want to hear it Tai! I know it's all my fault." Matt sobbed.

I can feel my own eyes welling up and when Ken see's this he comes over and puts an arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder.

Kari walks over to Tai and stops infront of him. Then in a fast motion wraps her arms around Tai's waist, her face buried in Tai's cloths crying. Tai puts his arms around her.

Matt who's crying just stands there until his girlfriend Sora comes over and hugs him. She starts to cry too.

Mimi who's Tai's girlfriend starts wailing but doesn't want to disturb him and Kari so she grabs Joe and hugs him.

Davis just clench's his fist as tears come down. I know he's feeling helpless right now. We didn't make it in time. His tears soon become sobs.

Cody's eyes water but not wanting to cry turns around until Kari walks over, spins him around and hugs him. He just breaks down.

Izzy just stands there, watching all the others like me and Ken are doing.

All the digidestened broke apart from their hugs and went to their digimon, who they hugged the life out of. We all digivolved out digimon and rode them home, tears in out eyes.

_'We lost him. He was so close and we let him slip through our fingers so easily. We are pathetic. To think, we can't even save our friend. We didn't even notice something was wrong with him to begin with. I wish I could have stopped him... I wish we were faster._

WITH TK ( TK'S POV)

"Patamon... where are we?"

OK thats all please review! Thanks! Biiiiiiii

Coolbluerocker


	5. Reunion

Hey everyone well heres the new chap PLEASE REVIEW :))))

Reunion

WITH TK IN ... ( NORMAL POV)

1 YEAR LATER

In a small cafe in a small town three teens sat down at a small table in the back of the shop, talking. Sitting on one side of the booth was a boy with spiky dark brown hair (longer then Davis's and shorter then Tai's) it had golden/yellow streaks in it. He had tan skin and was wearing an orange shirt under a red jacket and brown shorts. To finish it off he was wearing brown leather gloves. Across from him sat a girl with long, wavy carmel hair and purple streaks in it. She had creamy white skin, wearing jean shorts and a purple tank top. Next to her was another boy, he had blond hair with a black hat turned backwards (Like Takuya's from season 4 except black). It had a piece sticking out at the side like a side fringe with a red streak through it. He wore a black T-shirt and really dark blue jeans that went over a pair of black boots. He also wore black leather fingerless gloves. He had come muscle.

"So todays the day, huh?" The girl said, her name was Lana.

"Yep," The boy with blond hair responds. His name was Tk.

"The day you came through are school computer and into the town of Burlingame," The boy said with brown says, his name Max. (A/N: Burlingame is a place in Sanfrancisco, America!).

"So, to the digiworld we go," Lana asks.

Yep, I hate our stupid training but Gennai said only a few more classes," Tk groans.

"I'm with you there, training was torture!" Max says. Then a voice comes from Max's backpack.

"Max! It's too hot in here, when will we be there?" The voice whines.

"Shut up Ollymon!" Max yells. (ollymon looks like a big badger that has spike but they close and open).

"Lana! Ollymon's right, I'm gonna die in here!" Says a new voice, this time coming from Lana's back pack.

"Don't worry Kiramon, we're nearly there!" Lana says sweetly. ( Kiramon looks like a bigger squirrel. Like from animal crossing. It's blue and white )

"Well, now that we finished our Late's lets get going." Max says, standing up.

"Ok." Tk and Lana chime as they follow Max out of the cafe.

Once they get to school they go to the computer and yell Digi port open and are sucked into the digiworld.

Once they reach the school they enter the digiworld using one of the computers. When they get there they are met by the sight of Gennai.

"Hello children." Gennia said. "I see you all made it."

"Yep, all in one peice." Max responds.

"So once you finish your training you'll unlock the crests and they will go to their rightful owners." Gennia reminds them.

"We know, we know! Lets just get this over with," Lana mumbles.

"Ok! Patamon Digi-armor-energize!" Tk yelled.

"Kiramon Digi-armor-energize! Lana yelled.

"Ollymon Digi-armor-energize!" Max yelled.

"Patamon digivolve too Pegesismon!"

"Kiramon Digivolve too Lelamon." (Lelamon looks like a blue and white giant Squirrel with a Turtle shell).

"Ollymon Digivolve too Onymon." (Onymon looks like a big bear with a orange hat backwards and a orange belt going from his shoulder to waist.)

They all jump on their partners and head towards their training grounds.

Once they get their they yell out their crests ( I don't know if you call them crests but like Davis is miracles)

"Hope," Tk yells.

"Faith," Lana yells.

"Purity," Max yells.

The ground begins to shake and up comes a giant training ground made or earth.

"Ok! Tk give me fifty laps then the weight set. Lana balence beam then 40 jumping jacks. Max weight set then fifty laps. GO!" Gennai orders them.

They each take off in the direction of their training. And this was just the warm-ups.

Once they finished this they started to practice their powers.

"Hope," Tk said and held a hand up, it started glowing a bright green colour.

"Faith," Lana said as her hand turned silver but she couldn't hold it for long and she stopped.

"Purity," Max said, his hand turning a orange color. He and Tk were holding theirs, seeing who could withstand the pressure the longest. After about five minutes Max broke.

"I win!" Tk yelled but to him this was nothing new he always won no one could beat him.

"Ok. Children go practice the new moves." Gennai says.

"Ok." The three say together and went their seprate ways.

While all this their three digimon were fighting each other for practice.

_Once the children finish this practice the crests will unlock and they will get their tags back. All the oringal digidestened know their crests the younger ones don't well besides Tk, Lana, Max, Kari, Davis and Ken. Yolie is rememberance and Cody is understanding._

_Lana's crest of faith looks like three spirals connected to make a circul, Max's crest of faith looks like a lightning strike in a triangle, Yolie's crest of rememberance looks like two ovals with x's going through them, Cody's crest of faith looks like a star in a circul, Davis's crest looks like a cross with an x in a circul with triangles coming out, Kens crest of kindness looks like a W then a M on top._

_I just hope they find them soon. Evil is getting closer, Gennai thought._

There was a bright light from the three children and a gate opened where eight tags flew out to go in search of their masters.

There was a bright light from the three children and an old looking gate started to glow and slowly opened up. Eight glowing objects flew out from inside it.

Tk's POV

The old gate opened up and eight little lights flew out from inside it. A green one shot towards me and wrapped around my neck. Looking down I saw my old tag and my crest of hope appeared on it.

"Gennai, I thought everyone was suppose to get a crest." I said.

"They all get a crest but only the origanal get their tags." Gennai said. "But if you check your D3's you'll see your crests there."

Max and Lana looked at their D3's and saw their crest for the first time.

Our digimon digivolved to their normal forms as Patamon, Ollymon, and Kiramon.

(NORMAL POV)

"Ok kids, now that were done training you can-" Gennai started but got cut off by the teens.

"Go to the mall," Lana said hopefully.

"Go to the arcade," Max said excitedly.

"Go catch a movie," Tk said but already new the answer.

:No go check out Primil Village. It was attacked yesterday." Gennai finished.

Two digidestened sighed while Tk digivolved Patamon to pegesismon ang jumped on ready to fly, although he was the only one who could fly.

"Wait!" Gennai said. "Tk I'm sure the other Digidestianed will be there."

"Well, then can't they handle it? Why do we have to go?" Tk asked.

"They might need backup," Gennai said.

"Well lets go then!" Max shouted.

They took off toward Primal Village.

"Hey Tk! I guess you get to see your former friends again," Max yelled.

"Shut up Max! You know he hates talking about it!" Lana cried out in anger.

"No, it's Ok. I guess I will see them again." Tk said, stopping whatever fight was about to start between his two friends.

Tk's Pov

As we headed for Primal village I remembered how I meet Max and Lana.

_Flashback._

_I flew through the port and came out on the other side. I saw two people there, a girl and a boy._

_"Ho..how did you come out of that computer." The girl asked._

_"Um," I said then noticed they were holding a digimon each. "You have digimon!" _

_"Um yeah, so do you." The boy said. Before I could repliy two bright lights flew out of the computer and landed in their hands._

_"I see you two now have D3's." I said._

_"D3's?" They asked._

_"Yep now you digimon can digivolve and you can travel to the digiworld." I said._

_"Ok, now I'm confused." Max said._

_"I'll explain but I need to find a place to stay." I answered._

_"Well we both ran away from our parents, we're best friends and share an apartment. We have an extra room, your welcome to stay." Lana said._

_"Yeah, thanks and we can got to the digiworld tomorrow." I said._

_After that we became best friends and I took them to the digiworld. Soon Gennai contacted us and told us about our training to give us our crests and show os how to use our powers. He was gonna tell the others but there was to many of them to train. After a while I opened up to them and told them about my past and they told me about theirs._

_END FLASHBACK_

We soon arrived at the hill before primal village and I stood there looking at the fight going on below us.

"Tk, are those your friends?" Lana asked.

I just nodded my head in reply.

They had changed! Davis was taller then me. Yolie no longer wore glasses, she was wearing contacts, Ken was also taller then me. Cody and Kari had gotten taller but I was taller then them. Most of them just got taller no dramatic changes like me. I died my hair and was way stronger. I saw Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi there too and they were using their crests to digivolve.

"Tk we have to help them! They're losing," Max says.

"Go! I'll meet you down there if it gets bad," I answer.

They nod in understanding and head down to help with the fight.

I saw Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Sora, and Cody's digimon got beaten up pretty bad and de-digivolved.

"Tk?" Patamon asked.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Are we going to help?" He asked.

"If they really need it, then we'll help." I answered.

"Ok," Pata says.

WITH THE DD'S ( DAVIS'S POV)

I was on the ground, having fallen down from one of the Mega's attack. We were losing against this digimon. He was too strong for us. Everyone was tired. We had no choice but to retreat now. This town had been attacked yesterday as well. I wish we could help more!

But right as I was going to say it, I saw the mega wincing from an attack. Yet, none of our digimon had hit him.

"What?" I asked in shock.

I saw two people land next to me, one put his hand out to help me up.

"Need a hand?" He asks.

"Sure thanks," I answered. "But, who are you."

"I'm Max, with the crest of purity." The guy said.

"And I'm Lana, the crest of faith," The girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Davis, the crest of miracles." I answer.

'Let us take it from here! Go help your friends," Max says.

I ran of to the gang they were all looking at the new kids.

I ran off to the others, they were all looking my way, but not at me. They were looking at the new kids.

"Hey Davis! Who're they?" Tai asks.

"I'm not too sure but they can digivolve and are helping us. They must be digidestened." I answer.

"Really," Kari asks.

"Yeah, I guess," I respond.

"Maybe they know why we have our tags back," Matt says.

"Maybe." Joe echo's.

"The girl's Lana and the guy's Max." I say, introducing them.

"Hey guy's," Mimi yelled to them. I saw them turn and walk over to us, the digimon on it's back from the beating it was receiving.

"Yeah?" They asked.

"Well, how do you have D3's?" Izzy asks.

"Were digidestened like you guys," Lana answers.

"Where were you all this time?" Cody asks.

"We were helping the digiworld but never met up with you guys. We heard many story's about you." Max says.

"Do you know how we got our tags?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, we released them for you guys the older digidestened and the new ones besides Kari and Tk have them in their D3's." Lana answers.

"Tk! Do you know where he is?" Ken asks. It was a touchy subject. At the start whenever someone mentioned Tk's name someone in out group would burst into tears. But by now we have gotten past that point. Now, although we're still sad we don't begin to cry when we hear his name.

It took a while for us all to heal, some longer then others. Like Matt, he's probably one of the people who took Tk's leaving the worst. Being his older brother and all he blamed himself. Although we all know it wasn't his fault. But none of us can bring ourselves to blame Tk either. Maybe his life was a bunch of lies, and we never realized it.

I see Lana and Max glance at each other before shaking their head no. I'm not sure if anyone else saw it but I noticed them sharing a look. They know something...

"So are you joining our team and where do you live?" Yolie asks, already wanting to know everything about them.

"Well we probably will join your team and we live in California." Max says.

"Well, it looks like that mega is ready to fight again. We could sure use your help." Lana says.

"Ok lets go," Kari says.

Nearly all are digimon were down. Only me, Max, Tai, and Matt stand. But within 10 minutes we were all down as well.

We were all retreating, running back from this digimon when I trip and fall over a branch. I turn around on the ground and look to see a fireball coming strait for me.

"DAVIS!" I heard people screaming but I was mesmerized by the fireball. It lite up everything. It was too late to escape it now, there's no way to avoid it. This is the end of me, forever. No one can save me, they're all to far away and the digimon are to weak to digivolve, they wouldn't stand a chance.. Goodbye... And as I whispered that word, I felt like I was Tk, when he said that to us on the note he wrote before he left forever.

Well that's it for now! Please Review! Biiiiii

Coolbluerocker


	6. He's Back

Hey everyone here's the new chap hope you like :)

He's Back

TK'S POV

I saw them all fighting. And they were losing. Only Max, Davis, Tai and Matt were left standing. And they were just about ready to fall.

"Tk," I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Gennai," I state, knowing who it was without having to look. I turn to him anyways.

"Tk, look down there. Your friends are all fighting for their lives," He says.

"So."

"All your friends even Davis and Kari. They need your help." He says.

"Who said they were my friends?" I growl.

"You may not have said it but you and I both know that you still classify them as such."

"No, I don't."

"Tk, I know about the nightmares you've been having. Lana and Max are very worried about you." He says.

I'm fine, I said no more interest in continuing this conversation.

"I'm fine." I state, turning my back to him, having no more interest on continuing this conversation.

"Do you want to know why you have these nightmares?" Gennai asks.

This caught my attention. I turned aroud and looked at him.

This catch's my attention. I glare down at the people below me, even though they haven't wronged me.

"And you know why I have them?" I ask.

"Yes. I do know," He says. I can hear the confidence and sureness in his voice.

"Then why?" I practically demand.

"It's because you can't get over the past," He says.

"The past?" I ask in an unbelieving tone.

"Yes the past," He repeats.

"I have no clue what your talking about." I tell him.

"Oh, don't you? You have many things from the past you won't let go of."

"So name one of these memories you talk about!" I growl.

"Your parent's divorce, they took Matt away from you. Your father left you. Soon after your mom was never home, too busy with work for an annoying child. So you were alone again."

"Why the hell are you talking about this!" I demand, now angry. He ignores me and continues.

"Or when you went to school and all the kids ignored you. You ran away and hid in the woods, only to meet a certain stranger." He says.

"A stranger?" I ask. My anger fading away.

"Yes, do you not remember?" He asks.

"No I don't." I lie. How did he know about that.

"Well, a friend of mine told me he met you in the woods."

_Flashback_

_I was alone in the woods, tears streaming down my face. It wasn't fair! Matt left me with my dad and mommy is never home to be with me! Although I can cook. And everyone at school teases me cause I have weird hair. They say I dye my hair blond but I don't! Everyone hates me!_

_"Hey kid! What're you doing here?" I hear someone asked me. I looked up to see a figure in the shadows. I couldn't see him but I could tell he was a guy by his voice._

_"Well, I'm thinking." I respond._

_"Thinking?" He asked, obviously seeing I was crying._

_"Yep." I answered.."Why are you here? Did something bad happen to you? Did you lose your dog?"_

_"No, why do you ask?" He asked._

_"Well, when people are sad they come to the woods to make them feel all better." I said, putting a smile on my face._

_"Are you sad?" He asked._

_"Yeah, I guess. My daddy and brother left me when he got divorced with mommy and my mommy is never home and I have no friends." I said, still keeping up the smile._

_"Oh, so thats why your here," He states._

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, I guess I'm sad to," He said._

_"Why," I asked out of pure curiosity._

_"Because our world and another world is in danger and their guardians haven't come yet." He said._

_I stood up and looked at the man._

_"They'll come! I know it," I yell._

_"How do you know?" He asked._

_"Well, I know because I belive in them." I answered truthfully._

_"What if they don't come?" He asked._

_"They will! Just keep hoping. They'll never come if you don't wait, just take one step in the right direction and your path will make itself," I said._

_"I'll take your advice, thanks." He said._

_"Your welcome," I said with a cheery face._

_"Bye."_

_"Wait! Will we meet again?" I asked._

_"I know we will," He said._

_"How do you know?" I asked, tears starting to fall again. I didn't want my new friend to leave._

_"Well like you said, just believe." He answered._

_"Ok," I said, accepting his answer. "Bye, see you soon and I hope you find your doggy." I said wiping my tears away and running home. I heard him chuckle as I left._

_END FLASHBACK_

"What's your point! So I met a stranger in the woods once. Who cares." I growled.

"Its not the stranger I'm talking about, its what you said to him." Gennai answers.

"What I said?"

"Yes, you said something and I think you should take your own advice." Gennai says.

"What advice!" I demanded, starting to lose my patience once again.

"Well, you should know. You said it."

"Just tell me!" I shout.

"Just take one step in the right direction and your path will make itself," Gennai repeats my words.

"Are you saying I'm doing the wrong thing?" I ask.

"Just listen to me! When you left they were devastated, but they waited for you to come back. They're still waiting. All you have to do is take the first step."

"To them?" I ask.

"Yes. When you left you didn't leave just your problems behind." He says.

"Yeah," I say, starting to realize what he was getting at.

"What else did you leave behind?" He asks, although he already knows the answer.

"The people I care about," I mumble.

"Yes, now what are you going to do?" He asks.

"Your right, I care about them but I can't just leave Lana and Max now!"

"Tk, they love you and to them your their family. I'm pretty sure where ever you are they will follow." When did he get go wise? Never mind, he was always wise.

"But I'm not who I use to be. They'll want the old Tk back and he can't come back. He never can. Because, he's gone."

"Tk, how can he be gone if he wasn't there to begin with? He wasn't you, and they won't want another mask of who you are. They'll want the real you!" He says.

"What happens if I go down there and it was a mistake? How do you know it's not a mistake?" I ask.

"To be truthful, I really don't know if it will be a mistake. It could very well be one. But you'll never know if you don't just take the first step," Gennia says.

"What if I hurt them by going back or if I say something that the old Tk wouldn't say." I ask.

Tk when you left them you hurt them but only then if they got hurt you blamed yourself and you took all the stress. Tk it's time you stop blaming yourself and doing things for other people and start taking care of yourself. Gennai said.

"Tk, you hurt them when you left them. But before that whenever one of them got hurt you'd blame yourself. It's time you stopped blaming yourself for things you had no control over. You may have hurt them and you can feel guilty but they survived, didn't they. You don't need to blame yourself anymore for when they get hurt. Because they don't need you if you're only going to be lying again."

"Your right, and it's about time I saved their sorry butts." I say, new determination flowing through my veins.

"Oh! Tk, before you go I need to give you a warning. Once you save yourself from the evil you'll be able to save your friends and the world from it." Gennai says.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Tk, the evil is after you and only you can save yourself but once you do you'll unlock your true power." Gennai says.

"My true power... and what do you mean evil is after me." I demand.

"The evil is inside you."

"Ok how do I stop it?" I ask. I still don't know what he means by the evil is inside me.

"I don't know! Only you can do it." Gennai says. "I must go."

"What do you mean 'you must go'? I still have training tomorrow!" I demand.

"Oh yes! You, Lana, and Max will be training the other Destained." Gennai says.

"Will I see you again?" I ask.

"Maybe."

"Goodbye then." And with that, he left.

I looked down and saw a fireball coming at Davis and it didn't look like he was going to get out of the way. I guess it's up to me.

I looked down over the edge of the cliff once again. They were all retreating, but Davis falls, and a fireball is coming right for him! He's not moving! He won't make it out of the way in time. I guess it's up to me to save that sorry ass of his. Guess I'm coming back after all...

THE FIGHT WITH OGOLYMON ( DAVIS'S POV)

(OGOLYMON IS A BLACK DRAGON)

"DAVIS!" I heard people screaming but I was mesmerized by the fireball. It lite up everything. It was too late to escape it now, there's no way to avoid it. This is the end of me, forever. No one can save me, they're all to far away and the digimon are to weak to digivolve, they wouldn't stand a chance.. Goodbye... And as I whispered that word, I felt like I was Tk, when he said that to us on the note he wrote before he left forever.

I close my eye's and wait for the end to come. People say when you die you life flash's right before your eyes... Guess they lie cause it's not happening... I'm still waiting... and waiting... and waiting but nothing comes. I open my eyes, there's dust everywhere. It's hard to see. In front of me stands a figure. He has this green thing in front of him, acting as a shield against the fireball, protecting me. The shield is green and thin, glowing and the edge's are curved. The fireball is pushing against it. Finally the fireball burns out and the dust starts to settle. The guy in front of me is panting, I guess that takes a lot of energy to do. All I can see is his back but under a black hat is blond hair. I start to stand up, he's a little shorter then me. His skin is white. He turns his face to the right, looking at me over his shoulder. I can see one ocean, blue eye.

"T-Tk," I stutter, barley getting the word out. "Is that you?"

"Davis." He pauses. "Get out of here! You'll be killed!"

"What about you, you can't take on that beast by yourself." I tried to reason with him. He turns back to the digimon.

"LANA!" He shouts. "Get them out of here! MAX! You and me, got it?" He orders.

"Ok," They both say.

All the dust had cleared by now and I'm pretty sure the others can see him too. But, I doubt they can tell who he is from the distance. Max runs over to me.

"Get back to the others. We'll meet you at Kumba village." Max orders me.

"But don't you need help?" I ask. There's no way they can take this digimon on their own.

"Me and Tk got it here, you help the others get out." Max says.

I nodded and turned to help the others. When I got there they were looking at me with questioning stares.

I nod in response and turn, running back to the others to help. When I reach them they look at me with questioning stares. I can't stop the smile that lingers on my face. I grin at them all as they just look even more confused.

"Who's that?" Kari asks,

"He's back." My grin never dies.

Thats it for now. I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review! Thanks. Biiiiiii

Coolbluerocker


	7. Decisions

Ok here's the new chap please review :)))))

Decisions

(DAVIS'S POV)

We were running for about ten minutes. The others still don't know who he is but how could they not I mean when we talk about him we ALWAYS use he. We were nearing the end of the forest. Kumba Village was at the end of the forest but before we got there Ogolymon came infront of us blocking out path.

Shit, I heard Lana say under her breath.

What do we do now, Yolie asked in a worried tone. Then from behind use he came out and ran infront of use next to Lana.

Oh my god you have no clue how worried I was about you and Max. Actually where is Max? She said.

We were fighting and he ran out of energy and passed out. I left him back there next to a tree with are digimon. He said.

The Ogolymon losing his patience shot three fireballs at us but Tk and Lana put up their shield things. His was green while Lana's was silver. The fireballs still hadn't burned out and Lana was getting tired. After another minute Lana had passed out and Tk was holding off three fireballs. He moved is arms in an x shape in front of his chest. He was getting pushed back little by little. After another minute he was right in front of us but his back to us.

Why the hell... are you guys just... standing there? He demanded in a harsh tone and bearly got it out the shield taking a lot of energy from him.

Sorry, Cody muttered.

Pick up Lana... and go back the way you came.... when you find Max wait there. He said.

Who made you the boss? Izzy asked.

Well first off I'm the one who's saving you here and second if you don't leave your going to die, He said.

Come on guys lets get out of here, Sora says and Tai goes to pick up Lana.

We run off back from the way we came, I turned around to see if Tk was ok but all I saw was a bright green light. I turned around when the others called me and followed them.

TK'S POV

I saw them run off and I jumped out of the way of the three fireballs when I turned my shield off.

Is that all you got? I asked with a smirk of my face.

RWAAAAAAAA, You insolant child. You will die! Ogolymon shouted at me with pure rage.

Like you could kill me, I shouted at him.

He threw five fireballs at me and I doged them easily. I focased my energy and let the green orb in my hand grow. When I thought it was big enough I threw it at the Ogolymon and it hit the target dead on. When it hit it burst and the whole area turned bright green for a split second.

Well that was to easy, I said to myself and ran to the others.

Once I got there I saw Lana and Max had woken up.

Tk, Lana shouted and ran to give me a hug. NEVER worry me like that again! She then shouted and hit me on the back of my head.

T . . . K, Kari studdered. I looked up and everyone was shocked except Max, Davis, and Lana. I turned my head not wanting to look at them. The disapointment in their eyes I knew would be there. Next thing surprised me. Someone lanched themselves into me. The impact sent me back a few inchs but I didn't fall. I looked down and saw Kari. She barried her face in my chest and had her arms wrapped around my torso, It felt like they were locked and I didn't think she was ever going to let go. Then I felt another set of arm wrap around me this person was taller than me but not by much. I looked up and saw Matt. Next thing I know 11 people are piled on top of me and I'm on the ground.

Ok if guess your happy to see me but if you don't get off I'll be dead. I say bearly able to breath.

Sorry a bunch of people say finally getting off me so I won't die.

Tk, Matt says then puts me in a death hug. When he finally lets me go I'm gasping for air.

I get a hug from everyone and Kari is the last one and she has her arms around me and when I try to walk away she keeps her arms around me and walks with me a smile on her face.

Tk where were you? Mimi asks.

Um, I say.

And why didn't you come back till now? Sora asks.

Well, I say.

And where's your green? Tai asks and everyone looks at him.

Tai that question is not important! Joe yells at him.

But he use to always were green cloths now he's wearing black white and only dark green boots. Tai whines.

Hey I'm wearing dark blue jeans, I defend myself.

Now back to the more important matter, Izzy says.

Where were you, Cody asks again.

I was. . ., I start.

America. Max finish's for me.

America! everyone yells.

Ya, I say.

I wanna go to America, Yolie whines then stamps her feet.

Don't be a baby, Davis teases.

GRRRR. Yolie growls and is ready to murder Davis but Ken her boyfriend holds her back.

Why didn't you ever come back, kari asks looking up at me.

I. . .I. But I just turn my head and answer. I don't know why. I say and thats the truth I really have no clue maybe it was because I was scared they wouldn't accept or maybe I didn't want to lose my new life. I was brought out of my thoughts when Max slapped me on the back of my head. Hard.

Oww. I say rubbing the back of my head.

Don't daydream. Max says proud of himself.

I wasn't daydreaming. I shout back.

Sure you weren't, Max says.

Don't make me blow you up, I growl back.

Max's eye's widen and he drops to his knees and beg's me not to hurt him.

I start laughing and he shoots me a glare and then starts laughing too.

Like I was saying are you ready to go home? Matt asks.

When he says those words I instantly stop laughing and look down guilty.

Matt- I start but he cuts me off.

Tk you left for a year and I've missed you so much. I know that look your giving me. I finally get you back just so you can say your not coming home. You cant do that. Your my brother and I cant let you just walk out of my life again. Matt yells at me making me feel more guilty.

I cant leave Max and Lana. I say trying to defend myself.

Tk you've been sad ever since we found you and we just want you to be happy even if it means you leaving us. Lana says.

Come on Teeks, Tai says.

I look around me at everyone, I just can't choose my friends I've known for years or the friends who picked me up when I was down and became like a brother and sister to me.

I...um, I say.

Hey, Tk we love you and we want you to go with your friends. We'll still be friends but won't see each other so often. Lana says.

Tk, Kari says from my waist and I remembered she was still hanging off me. I try prying her off me and she finally lets go.

Guys, I say finally getting my voice back. I'm really sorry for leaving you but I can't go back with you. I've made my life in America and I don't want to leave Lana and Max. I say but then remember something Gennai said to me.

_Tk they love you and to them your family. I'm pretty sure where ever you are they'll follow._

Tk you cant leave again. Davis says to me.

Give me five minutes with Lana and Max. I plead.

Ok, Sora says. Just promise you wont ditch us.

Promise, I say smiling. Sora always understands me when no one else does. They walk away and wait watching us.

Tk you have to go with them you mufmuf. Lana starts but I put my hand on her mouth stopping her from talking.

Listen! I order. What about if we all move to Odaiba and go to high school there together? I ask.

Do you mean together in a apartment again? Max asks.

Yes and we'll be closer to the other digidestened. I say.

Ahhhhhh, Lana screams. I will be able to hang out with girls not just boys. She says.

Ya you, Kari, and Yolie will be best friends, I say.

And you wont have to talk to us about your girly stuff and drag us to the stupid mall with you, Max says.

Hey! Lana shouts and hits Max.

Sooo, I ask.

Were moving to Odaiba, Lana and Max say together.

Ok, I say. I was just about to turn around and call the others when Max grabbed my wrist and turned me facing them again.

Tk, Thanks. Max says.

I look at him with a questioning look. For what? I ask.

For not leaving us and caring, Lana finishs and give's me a hug. When she lets go me and Max do a knuckle touch.

Hey guy's, Lana screams.

They walk back over to us and all are waiting for us to say something.

Soooooo? Izzy asks.

I'm leaving and- I start but get cut off.

WHAT, they scream.

Let me finish, I yell back. I'm leaving and getting my stuff and Me, Lana and Max are coming back to Odaiba. I say.

Really! Kari says excitedly.

Yep with a few rules, I say. First I live in a apartment with Lana and Max. Second you all have to agree to me Lana and Max training you to use your powers. I say.

Wait what do you mean were training them isin't that Gennai's job? Max ask's.

I was talking to him and there's a new evil and he is busy so it's our job. I say.

WHAT! Yolie screams. We have powers?

Yep, I say.

Sweet, Davis yells.

Training is Tuesday and Thursday at nine pm. And Sunday at 12. I say.

If your late 300 laps around the training field, Max finish's.

What! they scream.

For us it was 600 Gennai is harsh so count yourselves lucky. Lana says.

We just have to go to our apartment and grab our stuff. I say.

Well I'm coming, Matt says.

Me too, Kari says and latching herself around my waist.

Ok ok lets go, I say and Me Kari, Matt, Max, and Lana head to the port.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok thats it please review thanks BIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :))))


	8. Welcome Back

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii heres the new chap please review :)))))))

I forgot to write the ages after the year passed so here it is

Tk, Kari, Davis, Lana, Max = 12

Ken, Yolie= 13

Cody= 10

Tai, Matt, Sora= 15

Joe= 16

Izzy and mimi= 14

Welcome Home

(TK'S POV)

We walked to the port. We were nearly there and Kari was still hanging off me and we were father from the others. Matt was asking Lana and Max questions about me. It annoyed me he wouldn't ask me in person but if there was a question I didn't want to answer I'd lie and he proably knew that.

Soooooo. Tk, Kari starts.

Yes? I ask.

I'm sorry, She says burrying her face in my shirt.

For what? I ask truely curious.

I mad ou eave, She says.

Kari I have no clue what you said your talking into my shirt, I say amused.

I made you leave, she says looking up at me.

Kari, I say sighing and look away. I left because I needed to get my head strait and I learned a valuble lesson from it. I say

I...I don't understand if it wasn't me why..why did you leave use. Why did you leave.... Me. She said then burst into tears.

Kari, I whisper and wrap my arms around her.

I..I was so... Sad when... you left... you mean...so much to.... me, She said in between sobs.

I know and I promise you it wasn't you or any of the others. At the start I thought it was but after a while I understood it was just me. I say trying to assure her.

She calmed down and the others were waiting for us at the port.

Hey, I said as we approched them.

Hey Tk I got a question. When you left through here it disappeared? Matt asked.

Oh when you go through it once it disappears and if you don't go through together then your screwed but on the other side you can come here as many times you want so we go through it will disappear but we can still come back here. I explained.

So as long as you don't forget anything after we get back here were still good. Matt ask's.

Well after midnight tonight we can come back cause it's a new day, Lana finish's.

Ok so lets go, Matt said getting bored.

Digiport open, Max yells and we all hold up you D3's.

We find ourselves in the computer room but this time only Matt and Kari are on the floor.

Hey!! Why didn't you guy's fall? Kari ask's while getting up.

Cause we have good reflex's, Max brags.

After Kari get's of Matt he get's up.

Soooooooo, Matt says.

Well let's go, Lana says and we head out of the building.

AT TK'S APPARTMENT

Well were here, Lana says while turning the key in the door but it won't budge.

Is it stuck again? Max ask's.

Yes but keep Tk away we don't need any more broken doorknobs.

To late, I say and hold out my hand.

Tk what are you- Kari asks but gets cut of by a bursting noise.

TK!!! Lana half screams half whines.

What happened? Matt asked looking at the door that has no doorknow but only peices of it lying on the floor.

Tk has the power to.... well he can.... ahhhhh I cant explain it. Lana says.

I can sorta heat things from the inside and make them explode except its not that they get hot the just explode after I concentrate on that one power. I explain.

Wait we have more then one power? Kari asks.

Yes first you can make circular balls of power and after a while learn how to shape it, Second you have a special power and third you have an extra ability. I say.

So you can do all that, Matt says.

No not yet, We still have to perfect it like we can barley shape the orbs and we don't know the special powers yet, Max says.

The special power I have it I can heat water like if I concentrate long enough without passing out I can lite it on fire. Lana says.

Passing out? Matt questions.

Yes if we use to much power we will pass out. Max says. By the way my special power is I'm able to shrink and make things bigger but I so far can only do it on small items.

And I just showed you my power, I say. Destroying things.

Tk don't even start you don't destroy things. Lana basiccly informs me.

But I enjoy blowing things up, I argue back.

Just don't start I'm not in the mood, Lana says and I give up. Lana starts opening the door.

We walk in and out of the corner of my eye I see Kari and Matt staring with their jaws open wide.

Why are there holes in the wall? Matt asked.

Ask Mr. make walls explode over there, Lana said pointing to me although I didn't think it was a good comeback.

I never exploded walls only things in the walls, I say.

Whats the difference, Lana shouts back.

Ugg, I whine.

Wait you blow up walls, Kari asks.

No things IN the wall, I say again trying to make them understand. You guys make yourself at home we'll be done in a minute. I say.

Ok, They say together.

I walk to my room and find my old backpack. I start stuffing my cloths and items into the bag. I don't have too much so it all fits.

Tk get you ass out here or we'll leave without you, I hear Lana scream.

I'm coming, I shout back. I take one more look in my room. Well here I go again. I say to myself and leave the room.

What took you so long, man. Max says to me.

I ignore his question and walk to the front door.

Are you ready? I ask.

Oh sorry, Kari says and follows me through the door.

When we all get out Lana looks at me with a glare.

What, I shout.

We cant lock the door, Lana shouts back. It's all your fault and--- I decide since she has nothing good to say I block her out and walk ahead.

TK! she screams and walks strait infrount of me glaring.

Are you listening to me! she shouts angerly.

Shut the hell up Lana. I don't care I broke the god damn door, I don't care about what ever the hell you have to say and I'm not going to listen to your crap, I shout back in a cold tone that Lana and Max know only to well.

She looks away and I push past her.

(MAX'S POV)

I heard him shout at Lana and then look at Matt and Kari. I see them shiver in there place, They look really shocked by his cold tone.

Tk stops yelling and I look back at him and Lana. He push's past her. Lana walks over and joins us. She looks unaffected but I know he hurt her. There like brother and sister like I'm a brother to Tk and if he said that to me I would be hurt too.

Lana, I say when were out of earshot of Tk.

I'm ok, she says but not making eye contact with me.

Was that really Tk? Matt asks his voice sounded shocked but then again he looked shocked too.

Ya it was, I say looking at him.

He yelled and his voice it was so cold so mean. That cant be Tk. He doesn't yell at people in mean ways or that look in his eyes it looked so scary his eyes went dark blue and were so cold, Kari whispers.

Well he does now, Lana said.

I've never heard him us that kind of tone and I'm his brother. His tone and eyes were colder then mine ever was, Matt says.

I'm sorry but Tk's not that little and helpless kid you use to know, I say. He's older and he has it harsh. Gennai always pushed him harder then us and when he messed up it was more punishment.

Before we knew it we were in the computer room. Tk was standing there waiting for us. It looked like he had calmed down.

Hey, He said.

Hi, Lana and I replyed back. I could tell by the way he was looking at Lana their eyes locked that he was telling her he was sorry and she forgave him.

Lets go, Digiport open, I shouted and we all entered the digiworld.

Patamon digi armer energy's

Ollymon digi armer energy's

kiramon digi armer energy's

Gatomon digi armer energy's

Patamon digivolve to pegesismon

Ollymon digivolve to Onymon

Kiramon digivolve to Lelamon

Gatomon digivolve to Nefertimon

Hey, Gabumon can't armer digivolve, Matt complained.

Don't worry Matt when we start training we'll find you armer egg, Tk said.

What do you mean? Matt asked suprised.

All the first digidestened have armer eggs too, I said.

Hop on Matt, Tk said and Matt jumped on.

30 minutes later ( TK'S POV)

We arrived at the digiport and we jumped off our digimon and they went back to their rookie form.

Digi port open, Matt yells and once again Matt and Kari land on the floor. I think Yolie was under them. She was probly on the computer at the time. Gabumon and Gatomon are also on the floor but Me Lana and Max are standing up with patamon on my head and ollymon and Kiramon standing on the floor.

WELCOME HOME!! I hear 8 people yell because Kari, Matt and Yolie are getting up I also hear 8 digimon scream it to minus Gabuman, Hawkmon and Gatomon.

I look behind me and see everyone with smiles on their faces.

Hey, I say.

Well, Tk, Lana, Max we found an apartment for you guys. It's near Kari and Tai's. The one next to theirs to be exact. Izzy informs us.

Thanks Izzy, Lana says cheerfully.

How did you know my name? Izzy asked.

Well Tk told us about you, It took alot of convincing though, Max says.

Wait he didn't want to talk about us? Davis asked faking hurt.

I'm insulted, Ken said playing along.

Ya ya whatever, I say getting annoyed about their little game.

We called the apartment building and already paid for it. Sora says.

Thanks, Lana said cheerfully but I wasn't to cheerful do they think we cant affoired it how do they think we've been paying for it before.

We can go to my place have some food after half go to the store and bye party stuff while the others go to Tk's new place and we have a welcome home party there. Tai suggested.

Sure that would be great, Max said.

Well lets head out then! Joe said.

Ok! Mimi said excidedly.

Tk don't you want to see dad first, Matt asked and I instintly stiffened up. Only Max and Lana knew what he did to me.

No thanks, I said coldly.

Ok, I guess. Matt said unsurely.

Come on why are we waisting time lets go, Kari said grabbing my hand and pulling me past everyone out the door and started running dragging me with her.

Wait for us! Patamon and Gatamon said together and I looked behind me and saw the others running after us to.

Hey Tk bet I can get to Tai's place before you and Kari! Max said excitedly when they caught up with me and Kari only cause we waited.

Me tooooooo ! Davis said wanting to have fun.

How about we pair up and race, Tai said.

Ok, everyone said even me.

Kari and Tk

Davis and Cody

Ken and his girlfriend Yolie

Lana and Max

Matt and his girlfriend Sora

Tai and his girlfriend Mimi

Tai and Izzy

Were the teams and each person was with their digimon so there were groups of four.

Ready.... Set...G- Tai started but was cut off by Max.

Hey Tk are we aloud to trip people? Max asked me.

No! I shouted.

What about trap? He then asked.

No, I said again.

What about- He started.

No you cant trick people either, I cut him off.

Does pushing count as tripping? He asked.

Ok you CANT push, trip, trick, trap, minamise, maxamise, hit, smack, slap, cut, bruise, imflict physical or emotianal pain or damage. I said and looked at everyone everyone exept Lana and Max had shocked faces while Lana and Max had disappointed faces.

Thats no fun, Max whined.

Lana, I said looking at her. Can I trust you with him? I asked.

Sure sure I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. She said.

But Tk!!!! He whined.

Tomorrow I'll fight you in any competition you want, I said trying to reason with him.

Ok!!!! He said excitedly.

Wait you fight? Sora asked totally confused.

You see Tk is the strongest out of all of us and Max hates always being beat by him so he always challenges him to try and beat him. After a while Tk got tired of the constant challenging and refuses most of the time so Max will take any chance he gets to fight him even though he knows he'll never beat him, Lana said happy she was able to tell everyone something they didn't know.

Ok so is there any vilance in this fighting? Matt asked in a brotherly tone.

Oh ya sometimes you end up with broken mhff mfff. Lana says but before she can finish I run up and cover her mouth with my hand. _If anyone knows that we get hurt especially Matt they'll worry, I think._

Uhh, Ready set go, I shout not noing what to say and quickly grab Kari's hand and take off. While patamons on my head and Gatomon following behind shouting. "Wait up were a team"

Tk where are we going this way leads to a dead end. Kara informs me.

It's not a wall right only a gate? I ask.

Ya but what are you thinking, She shouts to me.

You'll see, I say and stop when we approach the gate. There are two tall walls next to use and I see a pile of boxs and some trash cans.

Get on my back, I say.

What why? Kari asks in a nervous tone.

Were gonna jump the wall, I say in a obvios voice.

WHAT, It's like 15 feet tall ( I'm not good with measurements so if this sounds totally stupid you know I cant measure) She screams.

Do you trust me? I ask.

What?

Do you trust me? I ask again.

Of coarse I do Tk but- She starts but gets cut off.

If you trust me then hop on, I say.

Ok I trust you Tk, She says then climbs on my back and I wrap my arms around her neck and she wraps her arms around my neck.

Are you ready? I ask and turn my head to look at her. She has her eyes closed and nods.

Dont worry I will never do anything to put you in danger. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, I say to her in a quiet voice and she opens her eyes.

Now theres those bueatiful eyes I love seeing, I say and she blushs.

Now lets go, I shout and run to the left wall where th boxs are and jump on them. _The gates about ten feet high now I can jump it. I think. _( Um well again I don't know if ten feet is to high or little so I'm sorry)

I ready myself then run and jump to the next box which was the last one too. I push down on the box and spring up into the air. I flip when I get over the gate and feel Kari tighten her arms and legs around me. Her arms choke me but I can handle it till we land. I make a soft landing and wait till Kari losens her grip.

Kari we landed, I whisper to her and she opens her eye's.

Can you stop choking me? I ask.

Oh sorry she says and lets go of my back all together. She starts to fall back and I let go of her legs.

................

...................

* * *

Kari, I whisper.

Your not hurt. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I didn't. I say.

What, she says and opens her eye's.

Kari's Pov

What, I says and opens my eye's. I see Tk standing over me his arms holding me. One at my back the other at the bottom of my knee's. I look into his eye's and our eye's lock. His eye's are so blue so calming. In his eye's I also see worry, Probaly about me but there is something else in there. It's something hiding. The more I look into his eye's the more I see of this emotian. I think it's something thats been there a while but it hides all the time. It's like an emotian he can't get ride of. Just hide. Like something in his heart that will never go away so it always is in his eye's and he's learned to hide it so no one can ever see but here I am seeing this emotian I don't know the name of.

The more I look in his eye's the more I love him and long for him. His blue eye's like an ocean. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, I pull myself to him and he also puts is neck down to me. Our lips meet and It's the best thing I ever felt. He kisses me more pationatly and I do the same. This goes on for a minute but we both need air and we part. I see his lips curve up into a smile while he pants for air.

Tk, I say. I love you.

Kari, He starts. I love you t- He starts but cuts himself of. He drops me but it didn't hurt bucause I was already almost touching the ground.

Ahhhhhhh, He screams and grabs his head.

Tk, I scream and go over to him but he push's me away.

He walks backwards and hits a ladder on his back but he doesn't seem to even realise it. And I failed to see the sharp thing pointing out of the ladder that slashed Tk's back.

Tk, I whisper walking to him slowly. Let me help.

His back touch's the wall and his head hits it hard and he slides down it shaking his head. No.

I see tears stream down his face and his eye's close.

Tk, please. I beg. I can help you.

His eye's open and his arms reales his grip on his head. He looks up at me his blue eye's watery.

Tk, I whisper and start crying. I run over to him and wrap my arms around him in a hug. He gets us both up but he nearly falls again but I steady him.

Are you ok, He whispers to me and I stop crying.

Am I ok? Are you ok is more like it, I say in a worried tone.

I'm fine, He whispers. But what about you.

I'm fine it's not like I'm the one who hit his head on a wall. I said.

Thats why I feel so diszy, He says.

Are you ok do you feel light headed, I ask in a worried tone and he just smiles.

I'll live, he says. I walk around him to his back and take his hat off.

His head looked fine but he would probaly have a head ache for a while. Then I remembered he hit his back hit that ladder and I take a look at it.

Gaps. tears form in my eye's again. His white shirt was stained red at the back and I pull up his shirt. There's a big deep, long, slash on his back.

Tk your backs bleeding there's a big cut in it. I bearly say.

Kari it's ok it's only a cut. He says trying to confort me.

But, I say.

Dont worry I've had much worse. He says and turns around. He takes his hat and puts it on backwards again.

I have a first aid kit at home and I'll bandage up the cut, But promise me if it gets bad you'll go to the hospital. I ask.

Promise, He says.

Kari can you please not tell the others how I really got this cut, He said.

Why what if whatever happened to you happens again I mean you were crying it was that bad, I said.

It- He starts but gets cut off.

What happened to your head and to you. I said worriedly.

Please Kari, He begs.

Ok ok but if it happens again you have to tell them ok, I said.

Ok, He says and smiles.

And I forgot, I love you Kari, He says.

Tk, I whisper and smile. I love you too.

I reach up and wrap my arms around him again and he wraps his arms around my waist. Our lips meet again and only part for air.

Well Kari we still have a chance at winning the race don't we, He says.

Yes we do, I say.

Before we leave, Kari will you be my... girlfriend, he asks.

Yes, I say. yes my knew boyfriend.

He smiles and kisses me one more time before we leave.

We start running and after 5 minutes we reach my apartment. I reach into my pocket and grab my key. I unlock the door and open it. Tk who was leaning against the door with one hand nearly fell through when I opened it but caught himself on the doorframe.

Tk, I whisper.

I'm just light headed from banging my head. He say

Ok if you say so, I said.

We walk in and Tk nearly falls again but this time I don't say anything.

Take off your- I start but get cut off by the front door slaming open and everyone else burst through.

They must have went the same way, Tk whispers to me.

Tk you forgot your bag, Davis says Tk throwing it to him which he catchs effortlessly.

Ya and we found Patamon and Gatomon weren't they with you? Ken asks.

Oh ya we must have lost em sorry guys, Tk says.

You should be, Gatomon says.

Sorry Gato, I say.

Tk is that red on your shirt? Sora asks.

Um well, Tk says and look away but unfortunatly for him Matt came over without him seeing and turned him around.

Everyone gasped when they saw the blood on his white shirt.

What the hell happened? Matt asked angry with worry.

We meet some drunk gang they had a knife and cut me, I couldn't fight em off. Tk said like it really happened.

Well your going to the hospital, Matt said.

Matt I know your worried but it really isn't that bad and I'm not going to the hospital. Tk said firmly.

And I'll bandage up his cut, I said trying to help my boyfriend.

Ok but I want to see the cut. Matt argued.

Fine, Tk growled.

Tai can Tk borrow a shirt? I asked.

Sure, Tai said happy to help.

It's ok I got my bag, Tk said holding up the bag in his hands.

Ok lets go to my room, I said and we walked away with Matt following.

Kari do you want help? Mimi asked.

Um I guess, I said knowing Mimi would be no help.

I volenteer Sora, Mimi said next and I sighed in relif.

Ok lets go Kari, Sora said also following us.

Once we got to the room Tk took his bloody shirt off. His back was bloody and the cut was still bleeding.

I went to my closet and dug through it till I found my first aid kit.

Matt can you go to the bathroom and get a bowl of water and towel. Sora asked kindly.

Sure, Matt said trying to do anything to help.

When he came back Sora took the bowl and towel and started wiping the blood off.

I looked at Tk's chest it was so muscular he looked so strong and his arms were muscly. My boyfriend is sooo hot.

I saw Tk wince as Sora wiped the blood around the cut.

Once the blood was gone I put on some anticeptent ( anticeptent is that stuff to disenfect cuts and stuff).

Ow that stings, Tk whined.

It's the only way to make sure your cut doesn't get infected. I said.

Me and Sora wrapped his cut in bandages we had to go in circuls around his chest.

Tk started digging through his bag. I guess for a shirt. He found one and put it on. It was a green and yellow hoody. ( It's like a hoody that the sleaves stop at the top of the arms like a tee shirt. It had a hood. It was green with yellow at the sides and the hood was also green).

Lets go eat, I said. I could smell the food it smelt sooo good.

Ok, Tk said.

So Tk you said some drunk people attacked you and you couldn't fight them off, Lana asked suspisiously.

Yep, Tk said. I saw Lana look at Max and he nodded.

Well who wants burgers? Joe asked smiling.

I dooooo, Tai, Max and Davis screamed happily.

I bet I can eat more than you, Davis challenged Max and Tai.

No way, Max said.

Your on, Tai shouted.

I'm gonna eat more than you tai, Agumon said.

Me to me to, Veemon shouted.

I'm gonna beat all of you, Ollymon announced.

Guys eating it not a competion, Izzy said not approving of stuffing yourself.

Ya do I need to smack some sense into you guys? Yolie asked.

Yolie don't hit them it's not there fault they eat so much they will probaly throw up well they should but somehow they can eat so much and still be hungry. Ken reasoned.

I guess but it's soo disgusting, Yolie whined.

Matt I'm glad you don't eat that much, Sora said to her boyfriend.

Well I like Tai even if his eating habits aren't the best, Mimi said sticking up for her boyfriend.

Thanks mims, Tai said using her nickname.

Here Tk, Kari you better eat before it's all gone, Joe said handing us plates then handing one to Matt and Sora.

Hey Kari can we talk to Tk in private please, Max asked me.

Um sure, I said looking at Tk then walking away.

TK'S POV

Um sure, Kari said then walked away.

Me Lana and Max walked outside to the balcony.

What, I growled.

What the hell happened to you? Lana demanded.

I already told you, I growled back.

We know fucking well you could take some god damn drunk gang with ease. Max hissed back.

Well I was trying to protect Kari, I growled.

Still even if you were protecting her you still wouldn't get hurt. Lana shouted.

Well you know what it isn't even your buisness, I shouted.

Tell us what the hell happened, Max shouted pushing me against the wall. I winced in pain as my back made contact with the wall but Max didn't release me. I kneed him in the stomach and he backed off. I then grabbed his arm and flipped him.

Tk we only want to help, Lana said helping Max up.

I don't need or want your fucking help so leave me alone, I growled. I heard some flower pots blow up from my powers but I ignored it and walked back inside. I slammed the glass door. I then locked it. I turned around after and saw all eye's on me.

Tk? Matt asked like it was a question.

I pushed past everone and went to walk out the front door but Kari stepped in my way.

Get out of the way, I growled.

Tk, Kari said then hugged me. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I instintly relaxed and kissed back till we heard someone fake cough. We seperated and saw everyone was looking at us.

Umm, I said and laughed nervously.

Were kinda going out now, Kari said.

Well it's about time, Sora said.

Ya I mean you guys are destained to be with eachother, Cody said like it was obvious.

I heard glass shatter. I think it was coming from the door to the balcony.

Tk, I heard Max shout and he then tackled me.

What the hells your problem, He shouted at me.

I punched him and pinned him down.

What the hells your problem. I shout.

Under me he makes his orange orb and fires at me blowing me off him. I land on my feet. I then make my own orb and hit him with it.

My problem is you, Max shouts.

Well my life is none of your buisness. I shout and hit him with another orb.

You came here to see your friends again and be truthful with them yet you still fucking lie. You lie to them. You lie to us. Is there anyone you haven't lied to? Max screams at me. The second he said those words I stopped fighting, I stopped making the orbs. The word he said hurt so bad. They cut through my heart like knifes. Words hurt and those words just killed me.

Leave me ALONE, I screamed at him. I heard things blow up probaly from my powers but I didn't know for sure. I faintly heard people scream my name but that all got blocked out by the blackness that surrounded me. All I heard were the words that Max said to me repeating over and over again in my head. I tried to see something but darkness clouded my vision. I then felt something cold under me. I think it was the floor. All feelings and noise faded slowly till there was nothing at all and I blacked out.

Ken's POV

Tk sreamed the words. " Leave me ALONE"

I saw things glow then blow up. Everything around Tk blew up and he stood in the middle emotianless.

I screamed his name like the others but he didn't responed. I tried to get close but the power was pushing me away.

Davis shouted to Tk to stop but like all the other times it failed to reach him.

I saw Kari crying and Yolie my girlfriend trying to get Kari to leave the room but she wouldn't abandon Tk.

I then looked at Max he looked so regretful like it was all his fault.

Lana, Max shouted. Put a shield around them. I'm going to get Tk.

Ok be carful, She shouted back.

I'm coming with you, I shouted. I needed to help my friend.

Fine but hurry up, Max shouted.

I faintly heard Matt and Tai shout there going to help too but Lana said it would waist to much time for them to get to us.

Max put up his shield around us and we walked step by step closer. I saw Max struggling to keep up the shield but he wouldn't give up.

I looked back and saw the rest of the group. Everything was flying around then glowing then blowing up. Tk's power was pushing us back again.

Max keep it up we have to get to him. I shout.

I know and I'm doing my best but I've never felt this kind of power. It's so strong, Max shouted to me.

Were nearly there, I shout as we step inside the bubble thing around Tk. Max put down his shield and we looked at Tk.

His eye's were looking at the floor. There was this dark aruara surrounding him. I reach up and put my hand on his shoulder he looks at me but his eye's are all black.

Tk, I whisper and take my hand of his shoulder from shock at seeing his eye's. When I said his name his eye's go blue again but then he falls to the floor unconsious. The power disappears completely and stuff stops exploding.

I reach down and pick him up. I walk over to the couch and lie him down. Luckly only small things exploded.

Tk, Kari cried and ran over to him on the couch. She buried hir face into his chest and started crying.

Tk, Matt shouted and also ran over to him.

I'm pretty sure he's ok just tired from using up his powers. Lana said.

Joe you should do a check up on him, Cody suggested.

Ok sure thing, Joe said and ran over to his bag and grabbed a thingy to check his heart beat.

* * *

Ok thats it for now please review :)))))))))))) biiiiiiiiiii


	9. My Bloody Hand

Here's chap nine!!!! Please review. I'll update again ASAP. :))))))))))))

A Bloody Hand Mimi's Pov

Joe started doing tests on Tk like checking his heartbeat, and tempature, and other docter stuff.

Ken was acting strange I mean first It was saving Tk and I'm pretty sure they aren't close second he was asking Joe every five minutes what was wrong, when he will wake up and stuff like that, third he was pacing up and down the room.

He was really worried about Tk. Maybe he and Tk got to know eachother better some time or something.

Is Tk going to be alright? Sora asked. Sora in my opinion is like a second mother to Tk so I know she's worried. And the fact that she also keeps asking Joe is Tk alright.

I don't know yet, Joe said still working.

I felt bad for Kari she is really upset. Yolie and me had to basicly drag her away from Tk and Matt is bitting everyones head off it's getting so annoying.

Joe how is he? Matt asked.

Shut up! I scream. Joe only has two hands and every time you guys ask that your stalling him even more.

Actually Mimi I just finished, Joe said and I blushed like mad.

So how is he, Tai said as if he was waiting.

Well he doesn't have a tempature, his heart beat is normal, so basicaly he's fine just tired, Joe said.

Thank god I was really worried, Matt said.

Me too but what happened he just like went crazy and the power and he didn't hear us calling him. It was like he wasn't even there, Kari went on and on.

I really don't know what happened but somethings going on and I want to know what. Davis said determined.

STOPPPPPPPPP! Some one screamed.

TK'S POV TK'S DREAM

Where am I? I asked myself.

I looked around. I was in a deep forest but the tree's were burned but still tall but had no leaves. It's hard to explain. The tree's were burned but unaffected. The leaves were gone and there were burn marks. Heck all the tree's were black. But the trunks weren't falling or anything like that. The sky was grey and it looked like a storm was coming actually by the look's of it, it should already be raining. I felt no wind but I could see the tree's moving in some kind of wind. I walked over to a tree and touched it but felt nothing. Whats going on!

Snap! I heard something from behind me break and turned around but saw nothing. Then from the side I could swear something ran past me but again when I turned nothing was there.

Focas Tk, focas. I said to myself and closed my eye's.

Listen to your surroundings, I said to myself again.

I could feel an attacker circuling me. I form an orb in my hand but then realise nothings happening and open my eye's to see my orb wont take form.

My powers there gone! I shout.

Crap This thing can kill me, I said to myself and look for an opening to escape.

I close my eye's again. When I feel the creature on the other side I make a break for it running any where.

After I think I got away from that thing I stop and check my surroundings.

I'm next to a flower field so colorful and bueatiful. I see three little digimon chasing eachother laughing and happy. The sky is a beautiful blue with a few clouds in the sky. I take one step on the field maybe those digimon know where I am. But to my horror the second my foot made contact with the field it turned black the field withered and died. The digimon playing disappeared and the sky turned grey again. The sun turned black and got lost in the clouds.

The shadow creature from earlier appeared in front of me. I then realised it wasn't a digimon it was a white wolf. It looked beautiful like the moon. It looked like a very powerful animal.

A wolf? I questioned.

More like the wolf, It said and I nearly jumped out of my skin from shock.

You talk? I asked.

Yes I do, It said.

Wolfs don't talk, I said.

I'm not really a wolf, I was a human but when despair heard I was alive he changed me into a wolf so I couldn't contact you. He said.

Wait I'm really confused what do you mean the wolf and who is despair and why if he didn't want you to contact me why didn't he kill you? I asked totally confused.

Ok I mean the wolf because here were the only ones alive. Despair is a digimon who wants revange on hope who is at the moment you and if he kills me you die too and he wants to make you suffer and join the side of evil. Wolfy said.

Wait wolfy, I'm still confused why am I here, I asked.

Ok first off my name isn't wolfy it's Hope. Hope said.

Wait I thought I was the bearer of hope? I asked.

You are but I'm that hope thats in you, Hope said.

So there's a wolf inside me? I asked.

No I'm your hope in a solid form I turn into a soul form and am inside of you but came out to tell you of your past.

My past? I asked.

Yes let me begin at the beginning. A long time ago two people fought against each other their names were Julia of light and Eric of dark. They were two human sourcers and Julia fought to keep balance of the once human world. While Eric fought to rule the world he wanted power. They both used their powers to create a army of people with powers like their own. Julia created 13 people in her army. Their names were Light, Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Love, Faith, Purity, Miracles, Rememberance, Kindness,and Understanding. They were her army and each had powers. Eric created only 7 people in his army they were Darkness, Jealosy, Greed, Hatred, Lies, Despair and.... Hope. Hope and Despair were brothers and Despair was overpowering Hope even though Hope was stronger. Hope was to nice to fight said.

Wait I'm not dark I'm good. Thats impossibly I ..I no what do I do? These have to be lies. Tk shouted despraitly wanting it not to be true.

Tk just because some one was born on the side of dark does not mean there evil, Hope said.

But- Tk started but got cut off.

Let me finish. This war went on for years and Hope was the strongest on the dark team no one could beat him, But he didn't think that taking over the world was right. He didn't know what to do so he just followed commandes. After some time Julia and Eric died of old age and the next strongest person was to take commande. Hope on the dark side and on the light side courage and friendship took over because they both were powerful. Hope hated fighting for evil and decided to switch sides. At first they let him join but didn't trust him but after some time he proved himself loyal and became part of the team of light. With Hope on their side they kicked darks butt. Hope didn't want to kill the dark side so they used spells to transform them into creatures that we now know as digimon and took their powers away but despair who became the new leader of the dark side ran when all his comrades were defeated. He was later found but the light side only had enough power to change him into a digimon but they couldn't take his power away they ran out of power. So after despair was turned into a digimon he disappeared and never was found till now where he is after you. All the people on the light side died after time and became humans again. Who is you guys the DD's. Hope said.

I had to warn you about him but he changed me into a wolf when I was looking for you. Hope said.

So I'm dark and my past brother wants to kill me, I said.

Not kill you he wants you to suffer like he did when you changed sides. Hope said.

Wait how did all these other digimon get here? I asked.

The light side made them because all humans besides them on this planet died. Hope said.

So why are you telling me this? I asked.

I'm telling you this because you have to kill despair. Hope said.

Kill him, I said.

Yes. He will take over the world and kill all the DD's. Hope said.

Kill them? I asked.

Yes and only you can do this. Hope said.

Only me, I said.

Yes, Hope said.

But where will you go after this? I asked.

I have to go back inside you. I'm not real I'm a part of you. Hope said.

What if I cant do it all alone. Won't I need help? I asked.

Well in your thoughts you say your all alone, Hope said.

I don't know, I said.

If you don't win this fight all will be lost, Hope said showing him a vision of the future.

I have to go, Hope said disappearing leaving me alone in this horrible future.

I then saw my friends they were on the ground some hurt some probably dead.

No no no! I shout.

STOPPPPPPPPPP! I shout sitting upright.

END OF DREAM TK'S POV

STOPPPPPPPPP! I shout sitting upright. I instintly get dissy.

Tk! Kari shouts wrapping her arms around me.

K.. Kari, I whisper.

Tk, Kari then says in a worried tone holding me at an arm length looking in my eye's.

Whats wrong? Matt asks also worried.

I throw my legs over the edge of the couch and push myself up onto my feet which was a very bad idea. I started to collaspe but Davis caught me and push me back down on the couch.

Stay, Davis says to me like I'm a dog.

I get up again and lean on him for support. He wraps an arm around my back and throws my arm over his shoulder. I guess he realises I'm not gonna sit down.

I said stay, Davis whines.

Fuck off, I say and start walking to Tai's room with Davis supporting me.

Hey don't go in my room, Tai shouts at us but I ignore him. Davis opens the door and when we get to the computer I plop down in it. I hear foot steps as the others follow us. I go to the digiport and see if it's open which it's not. After I look on the map and look for any signs for despair but see none.

Tk what are you doing? Izzy asks.

I ignore the question and stare at the screen. _There has to be some way to find despair. He is in the digiworld but where._

_Beep beep, beep beep. _I hear my D3 go off and check it out.

1 message, I say out loud.

Tk it's Gennai. Hows the training going? Please hurry with it. Ps. There is a digimon making trouble in the digiworld I'll send you the area. It's not a major one. Have a good day.

Were going to the digiworld, I say after reading the message.

Why? Lana asks.

First off trainings today and second a digimon is attacking but it's a weak one. I say.

Well your not going, Matt says like a statement.

The hell I'm not, I shout.

Tk you can bearly stand how are you going to train or defeat a digimon, Patamon shouts.

Lana, Max you handle the digimon I'll start the training and come back ASAP. I said to them and the just nodded.

Tk I forbid you to go, Matt says.

I agree with Matt, Gabuman Matts partner says.

I second that, Kari says.

I third it, Patamon and Gatomon say together.

I don't care if you fifty it I'm still going, I say.

Lets go! Davis yells and helps me up.

THE DIGIWORLD TK'S POV

We'll meet you at the training grounds, Max says and him and Lana take off to the digimon.

Patamon digi armer energy's.

Gatomon digi armer energy's

Veemon digi armer energy's

Hawkmon digi armer energy's

armadillomon digi armer energy's

Wormmon digivolve to

Agumon digivolve to

Gabumon digivolve to

Biyomon digivolve to

Tentomon digivolve to

Palmon digivolve to

Gomamon digivolve to

Pegasusmon

Nefertimon

Flamedramon

Shurimon

Digmon

Stingmon

Greymon

Garururmon

Birdramon

Kabuterimon

Togemon

Ikkakumon

We all got on our digimon and I lead the way. Once we got there we got off our digimon and I still had to lean on Davis.

I walked to the opening area and stood there for a minute.

Uhh Tk not to disappoint you but there isn't a training ground here. I think you went to the wrong place, Yolie said.

Ya how are we suppose to train with dirt, Cody says and everyone starts laughing except me.

I concentrate on my hands.

Um teeks are you ok? Matt asks but I still don't responded.

Maybe he fell asleep, Mimi said and people start laughing but by the tone of her voice I don't think she meant it as a joke but just went along with it.

Keep laughing, I say then slam my fist into the ground and shout HOPE.

The ground shakes as the training ground erupts from the ground. I hear everyone is quiet. I feel dizzy after because it uses energy to bring up and normally I have Lana and Max to help.

Tk! Pesasusmon shouts as I fall to the ground but I put my arms out to hold me up.

Tk! Davis yells and helps me up.

Ok Yolie and Kari balance beam. Tai and Matt punching bags. Cody and Ken 300 jumping jacks. Sora and Mimi rock climbing. Joe and Izzy 200 laps. Go, I shout and they run off some whining.

What about me? Davis asks.

Me and you weight set, I say smiling.

Lets go! Davis shouts.

1 HOUR LATER

Tk, please I can't go on, Matt says panting heavily.

Aw come on it's only been an hour, I said amused.

Tk if you don't give me a break I will throw you into a river tied to your weight set and after get your body and burn it! Mimi growled.

Fine you have five minutes, I said.

Yeah! They all scream and basically drag them selfs to under a tree.

I look to the horizan. Lana and Max are taking a while to get back I wonder if there ok.

I see the vision from that dream where Hope contacted me at the end all my friends were hurt or even killed I couldn't tell but I'm refuse to let that happen.

Shit! I yell and everyone looks at me.

Whats wrong Tk? Izzy asks.

Pegusasmon lets go, I shout.

Tk whats wrong? Joe asks again.

Lana and Max should have been back by now I'm going to find them. I shout.

I'm coming! Davis and Kari yell together.

No you guys won't be any help till you can use your powers. Oh and before I go if I get back and see you guys slacking off there will be no merci. I shout and then we leave.

20 MINUTE'S LATER WITH TK TK'S POV

I finally got to the area where the digimon should have been but I didn't see anything.

Lana, Max where are you? I shout.

Tk! I hear a voice yell but it sounds weak.

I follow the voice to the cliff edge.

NO! I shout thinking the worst.

Tk is that you? A voice asks but it sounded strained.

Lana? I shout.

Tk help! Lana shouts and I run to the edge of the cliff. I saw Lana she was bearly holding on. She looked pretty beat up.

I'm coming! I shout and start climbing down the cliff. Pegusasmon de-digivolved and couldn't help.

When I finally reach her I have no clue how to get her up.

Lana put your left arm around my neck, I say. She just about wraps it around me.

Ok now use me like something to hold onto and try to wrap your leg around my waist. I say and she struggles but is nearly on me.

Ok heres the big part and you have to trust me ok? I ask. Lana just nods her head.

Let go of the cliff and as fast as you can grab my other shoulder and wrap you arms and legs around me as tight as you can without choking me. I say in a kind voice.

Ok, she whispers and lets go of the cliff but she slips and starts falling.

Lana! I shout and act on impulse. I let go of the cliff also. I dive down and when I finally reach her I wrap my arms around her waist and turn around in air. I reach out and grab the cliff with one hand while the other holds lana. I dig my feet and one hand into the cliff side we slow down but the rock keeps breaking. By the time we finally stop were a few feet away from the jagged rocks at the bottom. My fingerless black leather gloves are in peices and my hand is cut deeply in many spots and it is covered in blood.

I toss lana on my back and she wraps her arms and legs around me tightly and with my not bloody hand I hold her up. I wince when she touchs the cut on my back but ignore it.

I start climbing which causes me pain using my injured hand. A few times I slip and Lana yelps but I don't fall to far. I reach the top and hoist me and Lana up. Once were a good few feet from the cliff I put Lana down and check to see if she's injured. After I am sure she's not hurt only tired I relax and look at my own bloody hand.

Tk? Lana says like a question.

Yes? I ask.

Is your hand Ok? She asks.

Ya I'll live, I say.

.............

............. ( silence)

Lana where's Max? I ask.

He left a little while ago before I fell to find the digimon cause I was tired but when he left the digimon attacked and pushed me off the cliff. She says.

Ok listen to me where's Kiramon? I ask.

She went with Max. Lana said.

Patamon digi armer energy's

Pegusasmon.

I help Lana on Pegusasmon.

Lana go to the others and make sure they train, Dont tell them I'm hurt and don't let them come they'll just get in the way. I say to her.

Ok go pegusasmon, She says and leaves.

I walk around trying to find Max but still no sign of Max. Then I hear an exploision in the distance and follow it. I see max panting trying to fight off the digimon.

Max! I yell.

I form a green orb even though it hurts because of the injury. I throw it at the digimon and run up to Max.

Tk! He yells.

Talk later kick butt now, I say to him.

We form orb after orb but nothings working and were nearly out of energy.

Max put up your shield I'm gonna blow this thing up and It might take a while. I say.

Ok, He replys and puts up his shield.

I close my eye's and concentrate but the longer it takes the weaker I get.

I feel I've stored up enough power and my eye's fly open. I send a powerful wave at the digimon and it exploids. I nearly pass out but I hold myself together. I feel my legs give out but Max is there to catch me. He didn't use up as much power so he's only tired. Max puts me on Onymon's left shoulder while he gets on the right with Kiramon.

Where to? Onymon asks.

The training ground, Max reply's.

Tk can you hear me? Max asks me.

I do my best to reply. Ya.

I'm sorry about earlier you no what I said about the lie's. It wasn't right of me. You don't have tell us stuff you don't want to. Max said to me.

It's not your fault I over reacted too, I said but it took a lot of effort.

Ok so were all good, Max asked.

Yep but Lana I'm pretty pissed at you for leaving her, I said though I didn't sound mad.

What do you mean? Max asked me.

I found her nearly passed out hanging off a cliff, about to fall to her doom. I said.

WHAT! Max screamed at me.

I had to climb down to her. I got her half way on my back then she fell. I jumped down grabbed her turned around grabbed the cliff with one hand and two feet. Climbed up and ended up with this. I said holding up my bloody hand.

Where is she? Max asked.

I sent her to the group on pegusasmon, I said.

Is she Ok? Max asked.

Ya she's not injured, I said.

Where nearly there, Max informed me.

Good, I said. I looked up and saw they weren't slacking off but Kari and Sora were with Lana. I sat up feeling not so wiped out.

Everyone stopped when they saw us aproching.

Tk, Max! Lana shouuted and run towards us full speed. Me and Max jumped of Olymon and the second My feet touched the ground I was tackled into a hug but the force sent me flying backwards to the ground. I normally wouldn't be affected by a tackle hug but the fact that I was still dizzy and probably couldn't support myself sent me flying backwards. When I landed on the ground on my back I try to hide the pain from the cut and no one really noticed me wince.

Tk hows your hand? Lana asked while getting off me.

It's- I start but I get cut off.

What happened to your hand? Kari asked worried.

Max walked over and helped me up. I was feeling a lot better and didn't need support.

Tk how the hell did you do that to your hand? Ken demanded.

Let me see it, Joe said looking in his bag for the first aid kit.

Found my first aid kit, Joe said happily. We need a fire and pot of water.

Me and Amadillimon get the water, Cody says.

Me and Hawkmon will join you, Yolie says. We need to go for a walk.

I'll start the fire, Tai announces.

Me too, Davis says.

Well we'll need fire wood, Sora say.

I'll go get some, Biyomon says.

Hey don't forget your partner, Sora says.

We'll need more then one human and digimon can carry, Palmon says.

I'll help, Matt says.

Me to, Gabumon says.

I'll go to as long as there's no bugs, Mimi says.

Mimi bugs aren't that bad, Izzy says.

And I'll go to because I think we'll have to stay the night here, Izzy says after.

I can go find food then, Tentomon says.

Me and Lana with Ollymon and Kiramon will help too. Max says.

Me and Ken will find food too, Wormmon says.

Only Kari, Joe and me were left. Joe examining my hand and Kari was sitting next to me looking worried. Gatomon, Gomamon and Patamon were talking.

Tk what happened to your hand? Kari asks.

Whe Lana fell off the cliff I jumped off after her but when I turned around to grab the cliff I couldn't stop us and we slid down but finally stopped. I say.

Lana fell off a cliff! Joe yells at me.

Ya but I saved her, I argue.

Ok ok at least your both fine, Joe says.

FINE! His hand is basicaly destroyed. Patamon shouts.

How is that fine? Gatomon asks trying to calm Patamon.

Your right? Joe says looking sad.

Aw don't be so hard on yourself Joe, Gomamon says happily.

Ya it was my fault but I'm sad one of my black fingerless gloves are in peice's. I say looking at the last few piece's of my glove.

Don't worry you can get new one's, Kari says to me happily.

Ya your right, I say.

HEY, WERE BORED! Tai shouts who is with Davis from across the training ground. They were suppose to start the fire but have no fire wood yet.

You idiots get over here. Why the hell would you start a fire on the other side of the grounds when were on this side? Kari yells at them.

Oh I get it now! Davis shouts and starts running over with Tai following.

Tai, Davis wait up. Agumon and Veemon yell running after partners.

So Tk hows your hand? Tai asks while panting for air.

300 laps, I reply.

What? Tai asks.

You two aren't helping by just standing there so you may as well keep training. I want 300 laps, I say to them.

Who made you the boss? Davis asked.

Well first the fact that I could hurt you and second Gennai made me Lana and Max the bosses. I say smirking.

But you wouldn't hurt us right, Tai asks.

I wouldn't but I'm still your bosses in training so 300 laps. I say.

And if we don't? Davis asks smirking now.

Well I'm sure Lana and Max wouldn't hold back especially Lana. If she wants something done she's gonna get it done. Well she didn't stand up to me. I don't know why though. Probably cause I never listened to her any way. I said.

Tai and Davis were already gone. Half way down the track.

That worked, I said happily.

Me, Kari, Joe, Patamon, Gatomon, Gomamon, and my bloody hand were the only ones relaxing. But I know that soon no one will be relaxing. We'll all be fighting for our lives. And when the time comes I'll have to fight Despair and keep my friends safe at the same time. I'll have to kill Despair if I want my friends to live but today I nearly lost two. What will I do if two people I love are in trouble at the same time and I only can save one. How will I choose. Will we even make it. So many questions yet none I can answer. As long as the people I love are safe I'm happy yet am I truely happy?

* * *

Well thats the new chap hope you enjoy. Please review biiiiiiiii :)))))))))))


	10. Night Time Talks

\Hey everyone! How are ya? Well here's chap 10 of The Angel Of Hope. Please review I love hearing your comments. Luv ya all. JK. LOL :))))))))

Night Time Talks (KARI'S POV)

Tk? Tk are you listening to me? I yell at him. He seems so out of it. I put my head next to his hear and still no reaction.

TK!!!!!!! I scream right next to his ear as loud as I can.

Ahhhhhhh! He screams standing up shocked.

Are you listening to me? I ask in a sweet innocent tone.

Sorry I cant hear you. Maybe because you burst my eardrum with that scream. He says rubbing his ear.

Well blame your self I was just asking you if you were ok and you didn't responed. I say to him and he sits back down.

Hey were's Joe? Tk asks me.

Over here? Joe's voice comes from behind a tree.

What are you doing over there? I ask.

Calming myself from my shock, He says.

Oh did I scare you? I ask innocently.

Yes but I'll live, Joe says.

Sorry, I say to him.

Wait your sorry for scaring him but not sorry for making me deaf? Tk asks faking hurt.

Your not deaf and as your girlfriend I dont have to be sorry cause I love you, I say smiling.

I forgive you, Tk says.

But I didn't say sorry, I say confused.

You didn't but my girlfriend did, He says smiling.

But I'm your girlfriend, I argue.

Exactly, He says before leaning in to kiss me and I return the guester.

We hear a fake cough and part away.

Look at the love birds, Patamon says and Gatomon and Gomamon start laughing.

Well at lest I didn't wallop over leaving Gatomon behind, Tk says and I'm pretty sure he's thinking the same thing as me........_Revenge. ( :) MAHAHAHA _sweet sweet revenge. Ok back to the story)

Oh Gatomon I love you please come to me. I can't live without you. I'll save you from anything, Tk says in Patamon's voice. I start giggleing.

Oh Patamon. Why why did you leave me. I can't live without you either. Please come back, I say in Gatomon's voice playing along. I look at Patamon and Gatomon. There blushing real bad. Gomamon is laughing at them with us.

Gatomon can I kiss you? Tk continues in Patamon's voice.

Yes thats my only dream, I say and we both burst out laughing.

Well. We. It's not like that! Patamon blubbers out protesting.

Ya were um? What patamon said. Gatomon says still blushing.

What ever you say, Gomamon says laughing.

We hear panting and look to see Davis and Tai leaning on each other bearly standing.

How many laps did you do? Tk asks.

10. Look man we already trained earlier. We can train more tomorrow, Davis says sitting down and Tai went over to Joe.

Tomorrow? Tk asks.

Ya were staying the night. Right? Davis asks.

Why we said training was on Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday and it's Tuesday so training's not till Thursday. Tk says.

Idiot! We have a week off school so were staying here for the week, Davis says happy he knows something I don't.

Wait, do I have to start school? I ask.

Yep Lana, Max and you are starting next monday, I says happily.

Grrr, Tk growls.

Look! We hear Joe say and points off into the woods.

Cody, Armadillimon, Yolie and Hawkmon are coming with the water, Tai says happy.

Yeah! Agumon and Veemon say happily too.

Well all we need is the fire wood and we can wash Tk's hand. Joe says smartly.

Wait. Why do you need a fire to wash my hand? Tk's asks.

We need to boil the water first. Joe states.

Wait your going to boil my hand? Tk asks in a voice that sounded like are you crazy.

No we'll let it cool first. But we need to get the germs off. Joe says.

Don't worry I wont let him boil your hand. I need that hand cause it's part of you and I of course need you, I say smiling.

Yeah me and Gatomon will protect you from the bad water, Patamon says while jumping around punching the air.

Hey cant me and Agumon help? Veemon asks.

Well you might burn them, Gomamon says.

You don't trust us? Agumon whines.

We don't need to fight. I'm not going to burn him OK, Joe says tired of people thinking he's gonna burn people.

Ok we belive you, I say.

Were back! Sora say and we turn around to see Biyomon, Sora, Palmon, Mimi, Matt, Gabumon and Izzy with handfuls of firewood.

Great we can start the fire then! Joe says happily.

I volenteer Tai and Davis to not just start the fire but make it, Tk says.

What why us? They ask.

Cause you've done nothing, I finish for Tk.

They start making it and when there done they get Agumon to start it.

Now to put the pot of water over it. Joe says. ( Ps Davis and Tai made it in a way so that there's a thingy on top to put stuff on)

So hows your hand? Sora asks Tk.

It's fine, Tk says and I cover Patamons mouth cause earlier when Joe said fine Patamon had a mental breakdown.

Those woods are full of bugs, I got attacked by bee's! Mimi complained.

Mimi for the last time the reason they attacked was because you nocked off their bee hive. Matt said like he had been repeating it all day.

And I got stung! Palmon complained.

I found most of the wood! Gabumon says proudly.

Well I found the biggest branch! Biyomon said annoyed.

Well at least we have a fire! Izzy says trying to stop them from fighting.

Were back with the food! Lana say in a happy tone. Lana, Kiramon, Max, Ollymon, Ken, Wormmon and Tentomon appear in front of us.

Great what did ya get, Davis asks drooling.

We got fish, berry's, and fruit.

What! Davis screams.

Davis when we were stuck here thats all we got. We didn't get to choose. Matt says annoyed.

Really? Yolie asked.

Yep we didn't know we were coming here so we didn't have much food on us, Izzy says.

I don't know how you survived, Cody said.

I can't belive Kari, Sora and Mimi came here and didn't complain, Ken said looking at Yolie who complains and still can go home at the end of the day except today.

Well Kari wasn't here from the start. We didn't know she was a DD at the time and for our first few opponents she didn't fight. Well more then a few. Sora says.

Why? Lana asks.

Cause she was sick and had to stay at home and didn't come to the camp where we got transported, Tai says.

Who was your first opponent? Max asked.

Um, I don't know acually. I say.I look up and see all the older DD's look at Tk who glares at all of them. They still say nothing and are like talking through their eye's. It looks like there telling Tk to say who it is and Tk is saying...... I cant read his eye's.

SHUT UP! Tk finally yells.

Why the hell didn't you tell them? Matt stands up asking him. ( Ps in episode 35 Matt wonders why Tk didn't tell them after Cody comes to visit Matt about Tk. Good episode.)

Grrrr just leave me alone! Tk yells and starts walking away but Joe stops him.

You cant leave the water is finally ready, Joe says.

I'll grill my own hand thanks , He growls at Joe who shrinks back.

All us new DD's and me who don't know what happened decide to not ask any more questions.

Um just to let you know I can heat water, Lana throws in.

And I went to all this trouble! Joe whines.

If you don't get out of my fucking way I will not hold back! Tk said and I could hear the pure venom in his voice. Joe shrank back and got out of the way.

Tk was about to step forward but Matt put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around viciously. He landed a punch on Tk's face. Everyone was shocked but Max reacted first.

SHIT! Max yells and push's Matt out of the way. He knew what Tk's reaction to that would be and didn't want Matt to end up with a broken nose. Tk's fist bearly missed Matt and Max.

TK'S POV

I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand turned me around and I became face to face with some one's fist. The fist made contact with my cheek and I got pushed back a but.

Shit! I hear Max yell and already knowing my reaction. Even I know what my reaction will be. I let my body work without my mind and my fist launch's itself out at who ever punched me. I felt my fist go through thin air. How could some one dodge my attack. I opened my eye's to see Max and Matt on the floor. I then realised what happened. Matt attacked me and Max saved him from my attack.

I looked around to see everyone shocked. I didn't know if it was because Matt attacked me or because I attacked him back. I decide that since no one was talking I'd make my escape. I turned around and started to leave again but got stopped when Lana blocked my path.

Lana stepped forward and went to punch me but I saw her movement and dodged it easily. I ducked under her attack but didn't attack back. Lana just kept throwing attacks at me but I only dodged. She looked pretty tired.

What the hell? I asked.

You shouldn't attack your friends, She stated.

I didn't, I argued.

If that punch made contact with Matt you know he'd have a good few broken bones, She shouted.

Get out of my way! I growled.

No it's late and I know you won't be back till tomorrow, She shouted.

I was about to fight back but rethought it and decided she was just worried about me. I relaxed and waited till she was happy and left me alone. We stood there I had my eye's closed but I could feel her glare on me. I felt the impact of her fist with my face. I didn't fight back cause if I did I know she wouldn't leave me alone all night. She wasn't that strong anyway so It didn't hurt but even though I winced. She hit the same spot Matt did and I could feel it bruising. I have a cut back, I head ache event though it's not that bad, a bloody hand witch still needs to be treated and a bruised cheek. What more can I ask for? The thing is Max saved Matt and Lana stood up to me and didn't let me leave cause they know me. The other DD's know me but not the new me. I wouldn't growl or shout at people. I would only ever hit Davis but thats just our relationship. I wouldn't leave for the night. Lana and Max already know these things and try to provent them.

I sat down and felt everyones gaze on me. Kari came over and sat next to me. No one talked for a while.

Tk I need to disinfect your hand. It could get infected and that wouldn't be good. Joe says to me and I don't refuse.

Lana could you heat up the water? Sora asks who was helping Joe.

I see Lana heating the water and when Joe's satisfied by the tempature he tells her to stop. He puts my hand into the water and I see a lot of dried blood come off. I didn't really see the cut cause the blood was blocking it. My hand looked really gross. When my hand is clean Joe puts the stingy stuff on and wraps it in a bandage.

While my hand was being tended to Tai and Matt were cooking the fish while every one else was snacking on the berry's and fruit.

Food's ready! Matt states.

I rejected the food not feeling hungry.

Davis gratefully accepts my portion of food. He and Tai can eat so much.

So who wants to take first watch? Izzy asks.

I do, I volenteer.

I'll go second then, Max says.

Third, Davis states.

Fourth goes to me then! Tai say.

I- Joe starts but gets cut off.

I'll go fifth, Matt says.

I- Joe gets cut off again.

I'll go sixth which will be last, Lana says but all the guys except me and Max think she's crazy.

Lana you should sleep after falling off a cliff! Max try's to reason.

I'll go sixth then, Joe says happy he finally got it in.

I sit there next to the fire keeping watch. Everyone already fell asleep. I us to in my apartment with Lana and Max never sleep till about 1 to 3 am. I always had things on my mind or didn't want to face those horrible nightmares. Like what happened with Kari. When I was about to say I love her too I got cut off by these offal images in my mind. It was one of my dreams. I saw all my friends hurt but they still got up to fight. The evil digimon kept knocking them down until they finally gave up. I was behind them but didn't fight. I was unharmed while they were bearly alive. I shook from the very thought of the dream. Maybe it was a warning of some thing. I stopped shivering and started to think of other stuff. I heard footsteps behind my and made an orb. I turned around but saw it was only Matt and let my orb fade.

Hey Teeks! Matt says and I look away.

I'm sorry about earlier. For punching you. Matt says sighing.

I'm sorry too. If that punch did make contact with you. You would probably be in hospital, I say.

You've grown up a lot in that year alone, He says and I realize where this talk is going.

I guess, I say simpley.

You are so strong now and you are becoming how I use to be, He says sadly.

In what way? I ask him.

When I came to camp with you I was so cold and didn't rely on anyone. But I realized that I have a great brother and friends who care, If it weren't for you guys I would still be walloping. Thinking I'm all alone. Tai especially helped me. He was a knuckle head yes but he cared. Matt says remembering our days in the digiworld.

I see, I said sadly.

Tk don't become that person. I don't want you to make the mistakes I did. I don't want you to separate yourself from the other people. He says.

I wont Matt, I say.

But I know those cold eye's. That voice. The yelling. Just don't leave them behind, Matt says.

Matt thanks, I say.

Well I'm gonna get some sleep, Matt says and goes back over to Sora.

I hear everyones deep breathing.

Tk, I heard a voice say and I knew that voice a mile off.

Gennai? I asked looking around but not finding him.

Tk I know you have no school for this week and I want the others to learn how to use their orbs and try to find their extra ability's by friday. Gennai says.

Thats two days! I exclaim.

I know just focas more on the powers then the training, Gennai says.

Where are you? I ask.

I can't tell you but on saturday go to killa cave and there will be an assingment there. You have to go out in two's and in the cave there will be who your partners are, with your digimon too. Gennai said.

Why? I ask.

All the older DD have to find their egg's and crests so they can also armer digivolve excapt you and Kari. And the younger one's have to find their crests. Gennai says.

Will the new DD's bet tags? I ask.

Yep there in the cave also. Gennai says.

I have to go I'll see you after the dark digimon gone, He says and before I can reply I feel his presence disappearing.

All alone again, I say to myself.

It was about 2:30 am. My shift ended a while ago but even if I tried I wouldn't be able to sleep so I gave the others more rest till I was tired. I waited for another half hour and decided to get some sleep. I threw a good few more sticks into the fire and went to wake Max up. Patamon who fell asleep before Matt came woke up and followed me.

Max, I whispered shaking him gently.

5 more minutes, He mumbled.

I've given you 4 extra hours of sleep, I whipsered more harsh. ( ps they went to sleep and 9 and were waking up at 8 and there are 6 people watching so two hours each. Tk should have finished at 11 but he waited till 3am ).

I'm up, I'm up. Max says and walks over to the watching post.

I lie down next to Kari and she cuddles up next to me.

I feel my eyelids droop and my mind go blank. I was so tired. I finally fell into a deep sleep. Hopefully a dreamless one.

* * *

Here's the chap. Hope you enjoyed. Please review lov reading your comments. :)))))))) biiiiiiiiiii


	11. Davis Thinking

Hey here's the new chap :D

I started putting in these things " I can't really fix the other chaps cause I deleted them by accident sorry but I'll rewrite them when the story's finished to fix em. :)))))

Davis Thinking

Ok like davis would actually think this chap is crazy

FRIDAY IN THE DIGIWORLD ( TK'S POV)

Everyone was working really hard. ( Ps. I really didn't want to write about their training. I'm lazy. Anyways they already trained and now it's friday.) Everyone can make orbs of some sort. Some know their extra ability but we've been more focused on their powers then the actually training on strength and agility. I haven't told them about what Gennai told me yet but I plan to tonight. Davis's extra ability is smoke screen. Lana- Heat water. Max- making thing smaller or bigger. Kari-telepathy. Yolie-hypnosis. Ken- Wallcrawling. Cody- animation. Sora- illusion. Izzy- X-ray vision. Tai- cloning. Mimi- phasing. Matt - sonic arrows. Joe- healing. I have exploision but you already know that.

"Hey Tk how's this?" Ken asks me forming an orb.

"Your getting better." Keep it up, I encourage him.

We seperated into 3 groups. Lana doing shields, Max doing orbs and I'm doing special ability's but While there waiting for their turn the work on the orbs. Whichever their weakest power is they train it more. In my group there's Kari- personally I think she just wanted to be with me. I really don't mind. I love her :) --- Davis- He cant release enough smoke and when he does he gets lost in it. I'm trying to teach him to listen to his soroundings he needs to learn to see with his sense's not just his eye's. If he cant he won't ever last. I already learned this and I hope Davis will to soon or he'll never be able to move on-- Yolie-- she keeps hypnotising herself-- Ken-- He keeps falling off the walls-- Izzy-- He cant control the X-ray. With Lana there's Tai, Matt and Sora they are working on their shields. With Max there's Joe, Cody and Mimi they are working on there orbs.

"Guy's it's getting late. We can train more tomorrow," Max said in a tired voice.

"Actually we cant train tomorrow," I said in a bored tone.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"Well tomorrow we have to find our crests again and the older DD's have to find their egg's." I say. ( Um I know Davis has the egg of courage and friendship and Yolie has the egg of love and all but In this story all their egg's only had their crest on them so pretend Davis never got the egg of courage and friendship just miricals but he did get the 3 of them. If this confuses you tell me in the reviews I'll try to explain it better. )

"What?" Ken asks totally confused.

"Gennai contacted me and told me we have to go to Killa cave. Gennai was there and left who our partner for this mission is." I say.

"When did he tell you this?" Asked an enraged Yolie. Probably cause I only told them this now.

"Tuesday night," I say unfased by her anger.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner," She asked.

"Didn't feel like it," I stated.

"GRRRRRAAAA," Yolie shouts.

"Calm down, Calm, calm." Ken says to her holding her back.

"So when do we leave?" Mimi asked.

"Tomorrow morning and we have to be done by sunday night to go back home," I say.

"So were going in two's to make it faster?" Joe asks.

"Yep," I say.

"Well I cant just sit still now. I need to find the crest and eggs." Tai shouts.

"We'll leave tomorrow," I say.

"But I NEED action now," Tai whined.

"Sleep now action later," Davis says.

"Hey Davis aren't you always the active, Hyper, Never want to rest guy?" Matt asks.

"Now when I need sleep," Davis says already half asleep.

"Same watch's?" Max asks.

"Yep I'm first," I say and everyone goes to sleep. We have no food for tonight so we didn't eat.

I feel so tired, Maybe I'm lacking in sleep or maybe it's all the training. I looked up at the sky and thought about what Hope said to me. Am I really from the dark side? Why did he tell me that story. He could have just said some crazy digimon wants to kill me. Maybe he did say that anyways. I wonder if I should tell the others about that story. What if they reject me cause I'm dark. Despair. He wouldn't hold back and nether could I. But if I failed would my friends really die or did Hope show me that image to push me further.

"Hey," I hear someone whisper.

"Yes, I ask without looking behind me." I already know who it is.

"What's wrong?" Max asks.

"Nothing," I answer emotianless.

"Bullshit! Just answer the question," Max says in a harsh voice but trying to keep his voice down so he wont wake the others.

"I have no clue what your talking about," I say looking into the fire.

"Tk lately you've been..... distance," Max says but he sounds unsure about his own words.

"In what way," I ask.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind and it's seriously bothering you. It's hard to explain. It seems like you know something we don't. You seem sad and alone." Max says still in an unsure tone.

"I'm fine," I say.

"See that tone it's so emotionless. It's like your sole is gone and your just a hollow shell. Where's that bright smile of yours. Your eye's are so empty they hold emotion that you shouldn't even know it's to old for you to know. Like your whole world is gone. They seem like there hurting. Your so serious. You've grown much colder. They emotion in your eye's it's so cold," Max says shivering.

"I just have a lot on my mind," I say.

"Just don't try to deal with things you cant on your own," Max says.

"I just have a lot to deal with and I cant figure some things out," I say.

"Well if you ever need to talk or need help I'm here for you," Max says.

"I know and you better get some sleep your shift is soon," I say wanting some time to think to myself.

"Ok just wake me up when it's my turn," he says and goes back to the others.

Hope I need some answers you better contact me. When is Despair coming. Will he go after my friends or me. If he hurts a single one of them he'll pay. I feel hatred for him and yet I never meet him. For all I know Hope could be lieing and is here to hurt me. NO. I know Hope is who he says he is. I can sorta sense when people lie and he didn't also I felt some kind of power coming from him. The power of Hope.

Before I knew it I was lieing on the floor grasping my head in pain. It felt like a hammer jammed itself into my head. I tried to control the pain but I don't even think thats possible. I felt that hammer jamming into my head again. I let out another gasp. Ok relax Tk. You just have been lacking sleep I say to myself in my head but it never sounds true. Somethings going to happen soon and it seems bad. I feel this dark aura and shiver. Then just like it came it's gone. In the blink of an eye.

I decide if this is just lack of sleep I better start making up for it. I walk over and wake Max who unlike the other nights gets up without protest. I look over everyone and it seems no one woke up. I lie down next to Kari again and fall asleep before I even close my eye's if thats possible.

The Next Day (TK'S POV)

I wake up to the sun just rising. I see Joe is still on duty and is the only one awake. I decide to give him some company. I walk up to him.

"Hey," I say casually but he freakin jumps up screaming.

"Don't scare me like that!" He pants with a hand to his heart.

"Sorry," I say.

"Did you have to wake everyone up?" Yolie screams.

"Actually you just woke everyone up. Even Tai and Davis," I say simply.

"Well now that everyone's up lets eat!" Joe says happily.

"We have no food," Cody says.

"I had Gomamon and Agumon who woke up go to the lake and catch fish!" Joe says.

"Yeah food!" Veemon shouts.

"I'm with you there!" Davis shouts.

"I just finished cooking them," Joe says.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts.

I felt kinda sick from last night and refused the food which Davis took without a second thought.

"Lets go to the cave," Mimi says and we start walking.

After about thirty minutes we reach the cave and enter.

"Look on the walls Gennai left a note!" Izzy shouts.

It's shows the partners. Izzy- Joe- Mimi and Sora- Matt and Tai- Kari and Yolie- Cody and Ken- Davis and Tk.

"There's the Tags for the new DD's." Yolie exclaims. There were 4 tags.

"Wait a sec. There are four tags yet six of you need tags," I say.

"Oh Gennai said a while ago me and Lana don't have tags," Max says. I look at his suspiciously but just brush it off.

"He left a note!" Ken say and starts reading it out loud.

_To find your crests your digivices will lead the way_

_To find the egg's you must listen to your gut_

_To defeat the darkness you must search your heart for the truth_

_To win the war you must work as a team not on your own_

_Trust will save your lives_

_Yet the one who's heart is dark will bring you down_

_Never stop beliving Never give up_

"Well the first two lines tell us about how to find the crests and for the older DD's to find their egg's but whats all this about a war and darkness?" Cody asks.

"I don't know. I didn't even know a war was going on," Sora says confused.

I look away feeling guilty. I didn't tell them about despair or the evil. No one seems to notice me.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yep we have limited time so lets go!" Kari shouts and we all go our separate ways. Me and Davis's crests are close to eachother maybe thats why we got paired up cause it would be pretty stupid if our crests were super far away from eachother.

"Hey Tk what cha thinkin about?" Davis asks.

"Nothing much," I reply.

"So..... When do you think we'll actually learn our special power?" Davis asks.

"I don't know but hopefully soon or I'll never be able to defeat Despair," I said but then realized what I said. My eye's widened and Davis stood there looking shocked.

"Wait you know about the war don't you?" He growled.

I looked away not sure what to say.

"Why didn't you say anything!" He demanded.

"Davis I think your crest is in that cave," I said avoiding the question but that was the cave our d3's were pointing to so as long as it's not a fake distraction.

"No Tk what the hell were you talking about!" He demanded.

"How do you know it was the war? huh." I shout.

"Well let see umm oh ya you said defeat as in kill and Despair which sounds pretty evil!" He said like it was commen sense.

"Well even if it is it has nothing to do with you!" I shout.

"How not we're all DD's too!" He shouts.

"Well it not like that!" I shout.

"What's it like then?" He shouts back.

"Guy's stop fighting," Patamon desperately shouts but gets ignored.

"He doesn't want you! And I wont let you get hurt trying to fight with me!" I shout.

"Who the hell does he want then and who says you choose if we fight or not!" He shouts back.

"Davis, Tk calm down. Stop fighting!" Veemon shouts just as desperate as Patamon.

"He want's me! I choose cause I've seen what will happen if you fight and I won't let you guy die!" I shout.

He frezes up. I think that was to much for him to take.

"You. Us. Dieing?" He stutters.

"Thats why I didn't tell you," I say.

"So what were you going to do when Despair came to get you?" Davis asked.

"I was going to find him alone and defeat him alone," I say.

Alone you won't win alone!" Davis shouts.

"Well this is something I HAVE to do alone," I say calmly.

"Tk there's NO I in team. We fight together, we win together, and we leave together." He yells.

"Davis," I say irritated.

"No Tk! Do you not trust us?" Davis yells.

"Of coarse I do," I yell back. Davis's Fist then connects with my face.

"RWAAAAAAAAAAA!" I hear a digimon roar. I look over to the left and see a digimon heading for that cave I thought the crest was in. I put a hand to the spot Davis punched me. At least the training's working.

"Shit Davis if your crest is in that cave you have to get it before that digimon," I shout.

"What would a digimon do with a crest?" He asks.

"It might be a digimon from Despair and trying to get that crest so you don't. Then you cant digivovle," I shout.

"Ok how do you know it's mine? And when I get out I want to know who Despair is." He asks.

"I have a feeling now go get it, and I'll tell you about Despair after you get the crest," I shout.

"What about the digimon?" He asks.

"I'll hold it off," I shout back.

DAVIS'S POV

"I'll hold it off," Tk shouts at me.

"Ok," I shout and run off into the cave.

"Now where would I be if I was a crest?" I ask myself.

" I don't know," Veemon reply's.

I feel my tag glow and a light comes out of the wall and slips into my tag. I look down at it. It looks like a snowflake you know the kind you draw like a line down a line horizontal going through it and two lines diagnol also going through it. In a circul with triangles coming off the circul.

"The crest of miricals," I say to myself and admire it until I hear a scream coming from outside. I run full speed outside. When I get to the opening I see Tk lieing face first on the ground out cold and that digimon about to vaporize him. But the scary part is around him is this purpley black glow. It's surrounding him. I sprint over to him as the digimon fires at him. I jump sideways and grab him as I fall to. We start rolling and land a few feet away from the spot where he was. The second I got Tk off the ground and out of the way the digimons attack hit that spot and there was a black crator there. I jump up and through the unconsious boy on my back. He was pretty light or maybe I got stronger. We're the same hight. He's probably stronger then me cause he trained more and both our voices are cracking. I wear the same stuff as I us to in the digiworld in the real world. Everyone went to the store and found the close they wore in the digiworld to wear here.

"Veemon armer digivolve. I need to get Tk out of here," I shout to veemon.

"Digi armer energy's," I shout.

"Veemon digivolve to Flamedramon," Veemon now flamedramon shouts.

With Patamon following I carry Tk on my back running.

" Wow Patamon He's light," I say.

"He doesn't eat much," Patamon reply's.

"Does he eat enough?" I ask worried.

"I don't know but when I asked him he says he just doesn't like food, He's not hungry often," Patamon says.

"How can he not be hungry?" I ask.

"He kinda stopped eating when he left to America. He just kept eating less and less," Patamon says and by his tone I know he's worried about Tk.

"Well we can go to the river before we find his crest and catch some fish. I'll make sure he eats," I say now encouraged.

"I hope Flamedramon's ok. I'll go check on him," Patamon says and heads back.

"Wait I'll go to," I shout running after him with Tk still on my back. We reach the opening and Flamedramon is still standing but getting beaten up bad. I put Tk down leaning against a tree.

"Patamon watch him and make sure he doesn't get hurt," I say to him and go out to help Flamedramon.

I make an orb but the digimon saw it coming and easily dodged it. I have to do my smoke screen. I put my hands up and smoke comes out of them. I look through the smoke but then remember I can't see in it. I desperately search for the digimon but can see nothing. Two dark balls come out of no where and hit me. I start firing my orbs every where. Wait what did Tk say to me when he was training me. He told me to close my eye's and use my sense's. I close my eye's but start to freak out. What else did he say.

FLASH BACK

The smoke was every where and Tk was hitting me with direct hits. His orbs never missed me. I look around franticly but still see nothing and still don't see him.

"Tk how am I supose to hit you if I cant see you?" I ask.

"How do you think I see you?" He asks me.

"I dont know." I shout.

"Davis you cant always trust your eye's. What would you do if you were in the dark fighting some evil digimon that wanted to kill you and you cant even see your own hand in front of your face?" He asks me.

"I would....?" I start but really don't know what I would do.

"I know what you would do. You would run," He growls at me.

"I..I..your right," I say.

"Get rid of the smoke," He says to me and I obey. When I can see he has his eye's closed. He opens them and stares at me.

"Davis you need to trust your sense's. When you cant see I want you to close your eye's and listen, sense your sorroundings. Feel when your enemy moves. Trust your gut and instinct. Even the smallest ant I want you to be able to point it out to me." Tk says.

FLASK BACK END

With my eye's closed I calm myself. I listen to hear any sounds. I try to use my sense's. Then I feel it. The enemy sends two more dark orbs and I dodge them. The wind picks up. I shoot three orbs at the digimon. I hear it roar and guess I defeat it. I take back my smoke screen and see it turned to data. Hopefully when it's reborn it won't be Despairs minion.

"Good job Davis you beat him without seeing him," Veemon says cause he de-digivolved.

"Thank." I say and walk over to the still out cold Tk. The dark glow around him is still there and it's starting to worry me. Thats just not normal dark aura's around people.

Tk'S POV TK'S DREAM

I looked around and saw I was back in that Burnt forest.

"Hope," I yelled.

"I'm here," came Hope's voice and he came out from behind a tree.

"Why am I here again wolfy?" I asked.

"Well once again my name is Hope not wolfy and your here cause you wanted me to contact you," Hope says.

"Oh well I have some questions first when will Despair attack," I ask.

"How am I suppose to know?" He says like it's obvious.

"Ok what do I do if two of my friends are in trouble at the same time and I have to choose only one to save?" I ask.

"I cant answer that," Hope says.

"Why not?" I demand.

"Only you can choose which one of your friends you want to save," Hope says.

"I wont be able to choose. I love all my friends," I say.

"Let me ask you this. How far would you go to save the one's you love?" Hope asks me and I already know the answer.

"I would go to the the end of the world and back for them," I say looking down at the ground....I then look up. "I would die for them."

"Now what's your problem," Hope asks.

"I told you! How do I decide between two of my friends?" I demand.

"If you would die for them you will find a way," He says.

"Thanks wolfy," I say.

For what? and I'm not even going to try anymore with the wolfy thing," He says.

"For reasuring me," I say.

"No problem and is that all," He asks.

"For now," I say.

"Then I'll let you go. Your friend is worried about you," He says.

"Ok then bi," I say.

"Bi," He says then disappears. I feel myself start to disappear to. I guess I'm going back.

Digiworld with Davis DAVIS'S POV

I had carried Tk to the river and right now I caught about 5 fish with the help of Patamon and Veemon. I hope to catch some more so that I can get Tk to eat a lot. That dark aura around Tk is starting to disappear. I put my backpack under his head. Patamon keeps looking over at him when he thinks no one's looking. I think he's really worried. What am I saying of coarse he's worried. Tk and Patamon share a deep bond. Tk would do anything for Patamon. I remember when the digimon emporor took Patamon he was about to put a dark spiral on him and Tk was about to run out there. He started running but the digimon sent an attack at him. Tai had to jump and knock Tk out of the way. I don't know why but I think Tk, Matt and Tai have the deepest bond out of everyone else. I know why Tai does. It's cause when they were first in the digiworld he accidently made agumon digivolve into Skullgreymon. They told me about it. Matt has a deep bond with his digimon cause he and Gabumon went out on their own and Gabumon saved him from the darkness in his heart. But Tk why does he have such a deep bond with Patamon? ( Davis says Tai and Tk have a deep bond with their digimon in episode 11.)

"Uggg." I hear some one groan and it could only be Tk.

"Tk," I shout running over to him. He was in a sitting position.

"How are you?" I ask.

"In pain," He says rubbing his head.

"Headache?" I ask.

"A killer one," He says.

"Well maybe it's cause your hungry," I suggest.

"I'm not hungry thanks," He says.

"Well to bad cause I've noticed you haven't been eaten and today your going to eat," I say and I'm pretty sure he knows I wont take no for an answer.

"Fine," He growls.

"Oh and I learned to use my sense's like you said. I defeated that digimon in my smoke!" I said proudly.

"Thats really good davis," He says to me.

"And since you have a headache you can tell me about Despair tomorrow. Its pretty late now anyways." I say.

"Uh ok," He says and we eat in silence.

Tk offered to do the first night shift and I didn't complain. I fell asleep fast and waited to be woken. Veemon sleeps by my side. I wonder why Tk wants to do this alone I'm mean fighting Despair. How can I make Tk understand he's not alone. When will we learn our special powers. Well forget about all these stupid questions now for more important one's. When will I get a burgur. I crave one so bad. And yes burgurs are more then learning our special powers. Well now I'm hungry with all these burgur thinking. All well just sleep. I think I just overworked my brain with all this thinking.

* * *

Well thats the chap. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. thanks for reading biiiiiiiiiiii. :)))))))))))


	12. The Crest Of Hope

HEY!!!!! Whats up? Well here's the new chap!!!! Ps. Just incase your curious I update this story pretty often and my other one's slowly. OK. Please review :))))))))

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THE MESSAGE BELOW!!!!!

Anyone I was watching digimon frontier episodes and was wondering which episode is where Takuya falls off the edge of a cliff and Koji grabs his arm and pulls him back up? Please tell me in a review or something.

The crest of Hope (TK'S POV)

I sit next to the fire, leaning against a rock, looking up at the stars. There's so many. Each one as I was told a long time ago stands for a person's hope or dream. You wish upon a star and hope your dream will come true. I alway use to believe I could maybe make that dream come true if they believed enough. But I know now that hope is a false sense of security. My mind starts to drift on what Davis said to me. He actually noticed I haven't been eating much lately. I don't know what happened but after I left to America I never wanted to eat. At first it was because we didn't have much money and I wanted Lana and Max to get enough to eat so I gave them my food without them knowing but after a while I just never ate. Not eating became my habit. Davis might be a thick headed idiot but he does care. I started thinking to what else Davis said. I have to explain Despair to him in the morning. Where do I start. Do I even tell him I'm planning to go it alone. I already told him then he accused me of not trusting them then he punched me. I don't want to let them get hurt. Should I ditch them? No I do trust them and they deserve the truth. Well most of the truth. There are some things I won't tell them.

I look at Patamon who's curled up on my stomach asleep. He's so cute right now. He means the world to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. He doesn't make me do things I don't want to and he understands me. I think back to the time me and Patamon were racing through the Digiworld running from the DD's. I always thought I was alone but in reality I always have someone with me. If it was in Japan I was with my family and friends even though my Dad was that way. Then in America I has Lana and Max. On the outside I'm not alone but truthfully I've always been alone. No one understands me. They try and I am thankful for that but they can never do it. They don't know the pain I felt when Matt wasn't with me or when I lived in Chicago(? I don't know where that came from ?) with my Mom and never had friends or even when I did live in Japan but still no one understood me.

Kari. I love her so much but something's holding me back. I love her but my heart is telling me something's not right. I know she love's me too but I still cant help thinking this relationship there's something not right about it and once again I think it's me. I think it's cause I left. I've become distance from her. I cant talk to her like I use to and even though it's only been about a week she doesn't lean on me anymore like she use to. When I left she probably found someone new. But right now I can see it in her eye's even though she's not here she loves me so I cant help but thinking it's me again.

I look at my D3 and realize I've gone way past my shift. It's 4:45 am. I walk over to Davis and start to nudge him with my foot.

"Get up it's your turn," I say growling. I don't know why but I felt angry. I choose to ignore it and go back to waking up the snoring Davis.

"Wake up," I say more quiet. I had Patamon in my arm's and didn't plan on waking him. I use my foot and shove Davis on his back. His drool starts leeking out of him mouth. I stamp my foot into his gut but not to hard. He shoot's up wide awake gasping for air.

"What the hell was that for," He hisses.

"You wouldn't wake up and it's already 4:45 am. I've overdid my shift," I say already lyeing down as he walks over to the dieing fire.

I feel myself start to shiver. The fire was really keeping me warm and now I'm lyeing on a cold dirt floor far from the fire. I close my eye's tightly hoping the cold will go away and I will be able to sleep. I feel some kind of warmth on top on me and open my eye's to see Davis smiling warmly wrapping me in a blanket. He walks back over to the fire with my eye's on him. I have no clue how he got to me without me hearing or sensing him. The cold must have clouded my senses.

"Thank's but where did you get the blanket," I ask and my emotionless tone has gone. I hear my voice asking warmly.

"I had it in my backpack," He says still smiling.

"Thanks," I say warmly and feel my eye's droop. I try to keep them open but they just keep getting more heavy the more I fight it. I see Davis laughing lightly at my attempt to stay awake. I feel my mind drift and I cant fight it any longer. I fall into a dreamless sleep again.

(DAVIS'S POV)  
I see him fighting the sleep. He really needs his sleep. Max said Tk keeps waking him up late and now I'm a witeness. I start laughing as his eye's try to close more but he wont let them. Finally the sleep beats him and he goes into his own dream world. I look at Veemon sleeping next to me and sometimes wish I had a stronger bond with him like Tk and Patamon. I look into the fire. It memerizes me. Me eye's start reflecting the fires gleam. The fire makes me feel powerful yet it's not full. It feels part empty. Like fire is me yet not that kind of fire. It's hard to explain.

Despair. Who is he and why is he after Tk. What kind of name is Despair anyway. If what Tk was right. What if..... we die. He said he saw a vision of everyone but him lieing on the ground dead. What if we cant stop Despair and he kills everyone. What if he kills me. Am I scared of death. What about my friends I cant let them die. Well what can I do about them. They should take care of them selfs not me take care of them. Wait what am I thinking. Would I just let them die? Do I value my own life more then there's? Would I die for my friends? Of coarse I would. Would I? Whats wrong with me? Ok new subject.

When will the fight begin? What will Tk do? Wait I'm the second leader after Tai of coarse. No third Matt would be after Tai. Tk's after me. Sometimes when we went to the Digiworld and I didn't know what to do he'd take control and save everyone. Even though he is a good leader he's never gonna take that from me. I look over at him. He has Patamon in his arms and he's lieing on his side curled up slightly. The blanket's over him yet I can see he's still shivering slightly. This is starting to worry me. He was shivering bad earlier but stopped when I put the blanket on him and now he's shivering again. I walk over to him and feel his forehead. It's not warm. But it's really cold. I don't know if it's ok to be really cold. I pick him up under his knee's and behind his back holding him bridal style. I try to be gentle not to wake him up. He opens his eye and looks up at my with curiosity.

"You were shivering and I was gonna bring you closer to the fire. I didn't want to wake you up," I explain. He nods slightly but falls asleep soon. I know he's pretty exhausted. I lie him down close to the fire and sit back down on the other side. I notice he stops shivering and give a sigh of relief. I look out at the river and see the sun just coming out. The water reflex's the suns rays. I check my D3 and realize it's already 6am. I'll wake Tk up at 8 to head out and find his crest. I look at the river again and decide to catch some breakfast. Today I get Flamedramon to shoot his fireball into the lake. 6 fish come up dead and cooked. I know I shouldn't be wasting Veemons energy but I'm not in the mood to go dig up some worms as bait. I cook them a bit more over the fire and start eating. We each had two and then I remember Tk is still asleep and hasn't eaten. Patamon woke up just in time to see fish get fried. I go and dig up some more worms much to my dismay. I catch two more fish and cook them for Tk.

I wake him up after the fish are done. Tk's a real light sleeper unlike me and doesn't snore or drool. He sits up and looks around.

"I made you some food and I wont take no for an answer. It took a while to catch these," I say smiling at him.

"Fine only because I know how hard this must have been for you," He says smirking. I don't know why though.

"Thanks that really means a lot," I say. "Wait HEY! thats mean," I whine finally realizing what he said.

"Just give me the food before I change my mind," He says still smirking. He eats it slowly like almost resistant to eat.

After he finish's we head out.

(TK'S POV)

We start walking towards the dot on my D3.

"So tell me all you know about this war. Everything you know," He says to me.

"Ok here goes nothing. Along time ago there was this great war. The side of good won by changing all the evil people into digimon except the strongest Despair they couldn't get rid of his powers. He disappeared with a hatred towards Hope. They side of good made new kinds of digimon to dominate this world cause all humans died from here. Soon all the good people died from old age and no one ever heard from Despair. Now he came back to get his revenge on me the new carnation of hope. He doesn't want to kill me though. He will if I don't kill him first some day. He wants me to suffer. Now some guy called Hope well he's the spirit of hope in me wants me to kill Despair. He comes when I have questions. Now I have to kill Despair before he kills everyone in the digiworld and takes control," I say sumerising it the best I can while leaving out some details Davis doesn't need to know like the fact that I'm dark. Maybe thats why I'm so coldhearted. Yep I said it cause I know it's true.

I look at Davis. He looks shocked. Maybe that was too much for him at once.

"Ok I understand now. Thanks," He mutters lost in thought. Veemon waves his hand in front of his face but Davis is now in his own world.

"Guess that was to much for his small brain," Patamon says and we both burst out laughing while Davis still has no clue were even here.

"Hey it's not his fault thats a lot to handle," Veemon argued back.

"Ok Ok," I reasoned.

"I see a lake up ahead," I say emotionless again.

"Davis...... DAVIS!" I shout snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He asks confused.

"The lake up ahead. I think my crests there," I say again.

"Oh yeah," He says still in his own world.

"About what I told you when you tell the others leave out the thing about me in contact with Hope and that I told you this. Say Gennai told us. Ok?" I say to him more like an order.

"Sure thing," He says smiling. He says it like he understands why I don't want the others to know but I know he is curios. He just wont admite it.

"And I also realized that in order to get our crests we have to face our fears," I say.

"What?" He asks.

"I mean like you were scared of fighting in the dark where you couldn't see. We all will face our fears," I say so he understands.

We finally reach the lake and what I see amazes me. The lake is frozen solid. I step onto the lake and when I feel confident I put my other leg on too. It feels strangely conforting. Davis takes his two steps on without hesitation but the second he steps up here the ice under his feet start to melt and he's sinking. I reach out and grab both his arms. I pull him out of the ice and throw him to solid ground. My hand was healed by Joe two days ago but they forgot about the cut on my back even though it didn't hurt anymore. I looked down at my feet which weren't melting the ice like Davis's did.

"What the hell happened?" Davis demanded.

"I don't know. I guess I'm the only one who can walk on the ice," I say.

"Well then go get you damn crest," He says smirking.

"Ok," I say then push off the ground sliding towards the middle. I skid to a stop in the middle when my tag glows. My crest comes out from under the ice and slips into my tag. The same old crest. I look around for my challang to face my fear but see nothing. I skid back to Davis and still nothing happens.

"I guess I was wrong about the fear thing," I say and we head back to the the cave were all meeting back at. We have to go home today cause school starts tomorrow.

It's about 6pm by the time we get back to the cave. Were the last people back. Everyone was waiting for us.

"Hey guy's were back. Everyone get their crests and Eggs if you needed to?" Davis asks shouting.

"Yep except we all had to face our fears when we got the crests," Ken says back to us.

"And about the riddle with getting the eggs you just had to go the way you thought was right. Follow your gut," Tai shouts smiling.

I look at Davis wondering why I didn't have to face any fears.

"Well I today just melted ice just by standing on it. I started sinking," Davis says somewhat annoyed.

"Thats nice. I had to go through my own scary illusion," Sora says slightly shivering as Matt puts his arm around her waist.

"I had to listen and control my telepathy listening to peoples thoughts even though I cant get in to some peoples minds like Tk's," Kari says eyeing me.

"You can't read my mind to talk to me?" I ask.

"NO," Kari says.

"Anyways I had to snap out of my own hypnosis," Yolie says.

"I had to heal 15 digimon with bad injury's," Joe says.

"Well I had to face against my own sonic arrow," Matt says from Sora's waist.

"Well I had to clone 13 of myself," Tai says putting his own arm around Mimi's waist.

"I had to go through 12 walls," Mimi complains.

"I had to bring a tree to life then control it from attacking me," Cody says.

"I had to control how much I need to see through then find a chip in a haystack," Izzy says and we all look at him weirdly.

"I had to climb a giant wall," Ken says.

"I had to trust my sense's not my eye's," Davis says.

"Well I had to minamise a giant digimon," Max says.

"I had to heat a pond. A big pond," Lana says.

I say nothing and after a while everyone's looking at me like they asked me a question and I haven't answered them yet.

"What?" I ask.

"What trial did you have to go through?" Matt asks.

"None. I didn't get any trial," I say emotionless still.

"What do you mean. You didn't have to face your fear?" Izzy asks. He loves to learn new things.

"Nope," I say blankly.

"Oh," Kari says. I look over at Lana and Max. They were glancing at each other. I was really getting suspicious.

"Well with school tomorrow we better get home and get some rest," Joe says and we head for the port.

We get back to the real world and head home. Once me, Lana and Max got back to our new home we went strait to bed. I couldn't sleep but it felt good to just lye on my bed with my eye's closed thinking. I relaxed and thought back to the real world and Despair. Somehow when I got good thoughts they had to be disturbed by Despair. Despair was starting to leek onto my hope but I never would not believe in my crest. Despair may be ruining my life and hope but I would kill Despair and free my sole from this darkness. But how can I be free from the darkness when I was born into the dark to be dark?

"Tk?" Patamon asked probably testing to see if I was awake.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why didn't you have to face your fear. Do you not have a fear?" Patamon asked but he sounder unsure.

"I don't know why but yes I do have a fear. This fear eats at my very sole each and every day making me worry and hope that my fear will never come true," I in a voice that sounded deep searching my sole.

"Tk you would tell me if somethings wrong or you feel upset and need to talk to someone like me right?" Patamon asks looking in my eye's sitting on my chest.

I look away and don't answer the question. I really don't want to answer the question. I can feel Patamon's eye's on me. He seems to be waiting for an answer he's not going to get.

"Tk I may not be human or understand anything your going through but I'm always here to listen. You know that right," Patamon says to me.

I hear him but won't respond. I know he's there for me but he just wont understand.

"Tk, Patamon food's ready," I hear Lana shout throwing her shoe at my door which makes a big bang. The normal routine.

"No thanks," I shout back. Thank god Davis isn't here. I feel if I eat I'll throw up.

"Ok but if you get hungry there's some soup in the fridge," She shouts to me.

"I'm gonna go get some dinner," Patamon says and leaves me all alone.

School tomorrow, Tuesday's training. Hopefully we'll learn our last power's. Then we can defeat Despair. No I can defeat Despair. AHHHHHH. Why cant I have good thought's without being Disturbed by stupid Despair. I fell into a deep sleep. I haven't slept well in days. I slept but only half awake. I could feel though something about this sleep wasn't going to be as good as I hoped for.

( Joe's Pov) this writing is Joe on the phone **This writing is Max on the phone **_This writing is Matt on the phone_

Ring ring

I hear my phone go off and make a move to get it. I pick it up and flip it open.

"Hello"

**"Joe! Get over to my apartment NOW"**

"Max? Whats wrong?"

**"It's Tk he's attacking anyone who gets near him but in his sleep. We heard Tk shouting words in his sleep so went into his room. When we got in there he was shaking and moving side to side visiously. We tried to wake him but even water wont get him up. When we get close or touch him he swips at you. I don't think he even know what he's doing," Max sounds frantic.**

"Why did you call me?" I ask seeing nothing I can do.

**"Well everyone else is already here and you can heal," Max says still frantic. I hear someone grab the phone.**

_"Joe it's Matt. If you don't get over here and see if you can help my brother I will tie you to a burning tree then tie your head to one car and your legs to a different one. I will then drive both cars at the same time in different directions pulling your head from your legs," Matt threatons._

**"I'll be right over," I say worried about my well being and Tk's. I hang up and write a note to my family saying I'll be back soon.**

I grab my car keys and head out the door into the dark night. I have school tomorrow and leaving my house at 2am isn't something I want to do. Even for a friend. Friends are important yes but school work and good grades are more important. I love all my friends but school is more important to me then that. I've been asked the question of if I would like to hang out with my friends or study. I always choose study. I'd rather get good grades then hang out doing stupid stuff. I use to be a scardy cat well I still am but anyway I'm not as bad. If I had to fight or run and I was all alone fighting alone I would run. I would leave my friends behind even if they were hurt and run. I don't want to leave them but I couldn't just stand and fight alone knowing I could very possibly die. Yes I'm gonna be a docter but I'm still afraid of death. I would do anything to keep me alive so yes call me a scary cat but I wont care. I'll still run.

I reach Tk, Lana and Max's new apartment and park outside. I hop out of the car and head to the elivator. I click the butten and feel the elivator move upwards. I finally reach the 4th floor and get out. I reach their door and knock on the door gently. The door swings open nearly the second I knock on it. I see Matt's stressed face.

"What took you so long," Matt asks in an annoyed tone.

"I have to obey the speed limite," I say and walk in.

"Well Tk is still asleep and wont wake up. He keeps muttering things in his sleep but no one can understand what he's saying. Kari cant read his mind for some reason. She never can. He lash's out at anyone who gets near but he is doing it without knowing it," Cody says walking to us.

"Well what can I do?" I ask.

"I don't know use your healing power," Tai says joining the conversation too.

"Well if we cant get to him how do I heal him. I have to make contact to the injured spot and he's not injured," I say to them.

"Well maybe hold his head and calm his mind or something," Izzy says smartly. "Personally I think it's his head. I think he's freaking out in his mind. Maybe you can calm him," Izzy adds in.

"Sure but I wont be able to get to him," I say.

"Me and Matt will hold him down," Davis offers. We walk in to Tk's room. I see Kari on her knee's just looking at him. Lana and Max are sitting a little ways off just staring at each other. Everyone came here just to try and help yet they know they can do nothing to help. I walk over to Tk only then do I notice he's glowing a dark color. It's like a purpley black glow surounding him. Like an dark purple aura. He's sweeting and turning constantly in his sleep. I reach out to him but before I can get close to him he lash's out at me. He misses cause I was already expacting this.

"What's with the glow," I ask a little put off by it. It's not normal to see a person glowing black.

"We don't know. We came in here and he was like that," Lana says sadly.

"Actually when me and Tk were finding our crests he passed out and was glowing just like that," Davis says.

"Now that I think about it when Tk was all glowy and he was making everything around him blow up in Tai and Kari's apartment he was also glowing," Ken says thinking back.

"Well Davis and Matt try to hold him down on three," I say. " One, two, THREE!" I shout and they jump on him holding his arms and legs down. I grab his head and my hand start glowing. I feel him tense then relax. I throw my powers deeper into his head and he tenses a lot more. He starts fighting against Matt and Davis trying to throw them off. The further I go the more he tenses and fights. It's like it's hurting him. It's like he's in pain. I feel how tense he is. This isn't good for his body. I see out of the corner of my eye Kari crawl over and hold Tk's shoulder whisper confort words to him. I throw my power into him one more time and feel him go limp. He relax's and falls into a deep sleep. I sigh in relief.

"Is he ok?" Kari asks.

"Yep I think he's going to be just fine," I say and look down at Tk.

We all leave Tk's apartment and head home. It took a little convincing to get Matt, Kari and Davis to leave Tk cause he still didn't wake up but Lana and Max promised to watch him. I drop Ken, Matt, Tai and Kari home before heading home myself to get a little sleep.

"Finally sleep at last," I say to myself only to hear my alarm go off the second I lie down. This world hates me.

* * *

Finally I finished this chap! It took a while. Well I hope you enjoyed and please answer my question at the top of the page. Please review!!!! Thanks for reading. Biiiiiiiii!!!!!! :))))))))))))


	13. The Ice Spring Of Hope

Hiiiiii here's the new chap!!!!!! Please review and enjoy! I'll start the new chap of I will remember you soon OK! Ps. I writing this while listening to I walk alone by greenday so if anything comes up it's the songs fault.

The Ice Spring Of Hope TK'S POV

Me Lana and Max walked down the street to school. We left our digimon at home cause they were tired and were not going to the digiworld today so we wont need them. And if anyone saw them we'd be in BIG trouble. They told me what happened when I woke up that morning. I called everyone to tell them I was fine. I don't really know what happened. I remember waking up to Max and Lana in tears. The put me in a bone crushing hug before telling me I attacked everyone in my sleep. I felt guilty but didn't admit it to them. That morning I took a shower and put on another pair of my jeans. They weren't to dark blue but still not light blue. I wear them like Matt use to with green boots like Matts. I guess since I'm his brother I got his traits. I'm wearing my black hat backwards with my side fringe with my red streak going through it sticking out like usual.( The hat is like Takuya's in black and the fringe is like Matts). I have another Hoody( If you didn't read my other chaps or just forget a hoody is like a sweatshirt without the long sleaves-sleaves the length of a T shirt- a hood at the back and a pocket in the middle. It also has the stringy things that tighten the hood). The hoody is a green with yellow at the sides.

Lana and Max were wearing what they usually do. We were silent the whole time coming here. I finally saw the school. We were getting pretty close and it was getting late. We still had to get our schedual and lockers. I saw a Kari, Yolie, Davis, Cody and Ken who joined this school a while ago standing at the gate waiting for us. Were now in the 8th grade and Tai, Sora and Matt were now in 2 year in highschool ( I don't know if this is true but this is my story so it's true here). We walked up to the gate and I was greeted with a hug from Kari.

"Don't you dare ever make me worry like that again," She threatons me.

"Got it," I say back.

"So Tk what was up with you last night. You punched me and it's still sore," Davis says putting an arm around my neck smiling.

"I have no clue," I say emotionlessly.

"Well as long as it doesn't happen again," Davis says.

"So you better get your scheduals before class starts," Cody says and we agree.

We separate. Davis and Kari going to their class. Yolie and Ken going to their class and Cody going to his class alone. Me lana and Max all went to the front office.

"So here's your scheduals," Ms. Mar says.

"There different," Lana says.

"Well you couldn't have the same classes. You have some together," Ms. Mar reasons.

"It's ok and thank you," I say.

"Your locker numbers are on the sheet with your classes," Ms. Mar says as we leave.

"Well my first class is with Kari and Davis in math," I say.

"Me and Lana are at Geography first," Max says.

"Ok I'll see you at lunch then," I say and we spit up.

I knock on the door to my class and wait till the teacher opens the door. I see the teacher looking at me confused and I hand her the note Ms. Mar gave me to give to her.

"I see Mr. Takashi your the new student," She says to me and I just nod. I hear some girls whispering something about me.

"Well everyone this is Takeru Takashi," The teacher says.

"Tk," I mumble mostly to myself but she hears.

"Sorry what did you say," She asks.

"My name is Tk," I say louder.

"Ok Tk. So would anyone like to asks Tk a question," She asks. Nearly every girl raises there hand and some guys to. I guess the girls want to ask me to be their boyfriend from what I heard them whispering and the Guys just want to ask general questions.

"Ok Tk I have to go get something I forgot from the teachers lounge. You can answer the questions the class asks. Just point to whichever one you want to answer," The teacher says and leaves the room.

I point to one girl with black hair.

"I'm Alex," The girl with black hair says.

"Do you have a girlfriend," Alex squils.

"Well frankly thats none of your buisness," I say in one of my coldest tones and I see the girl flinch while some of the other girls bring their hands down.

I point to another girl cause all the guys also brought their hands down.

"I'm lauren and my question is will you be my boyfriend?" The girl squicks.

"Let me make this clear to all you dumb girls I will NOT date a single one of you," I say in a harsh tone.

Everyone puts their hands down except one guy and I point to him.

"Is your brother Matt from teenage wolves?" He asks.

"Yeah," I answer as cold as possible. I looked around the room. They all looked scared. I didn't think my cold voice is that scary. But Matt was pretty scary a long time ago to Tai. "But like I said before it's none of your buisness so stop being so noisy." I walk over to Davis and Kari and sit down next to them.

"So this class is pretty noisy," I say and see them figeting. They wouldn't make eye contact with me. Don't tell me I scared them too. Great now what.

"Ok lets start the class!" The teacher walked in and said that cheerfully. If the teacher is this cheerful I won't last. She's making me so angry.

The teacher just kept going on and on smiling the whole time. Can't she see school isn't something to be smiling about.

"Ok were going to do something SUPER fun kids! Were gonna-" She says but I cut her off.

I push my desk away from my harshly and grab my stuff before heading to the door. I realize everyone's looking at me but I ignore them and glare at some of them.

"Tk where are you going?" The teacher asks me.

"Anywhere but here," I state coldly.

"I'm sorry but today is your first day and I don't think you should get a bad reputation yet. I suggest you sit back down." She says but I ignore her.

"Mr. Takashi you disturb my class and decide to leave on your first day," She shouts at me.

"I'm sorry but you are an ignorent teacher and I don't feel like listening to you babbling," I say coldly and hear some people gasp at my words. I leave without another word and head outside. Fuck school. (ps. Don't ever do this at your own school you might get suspended.)

I walk outside and start walking into the forest near our school. I was walking for about 10 minutes until I find a big tree. I was never here before but for some reason I knew where this tree was. Like I knew the direction to go in. It's a cherry blossom tree. I take another look around and see all over the ground are blossoms and this one tree is separate from all the other tree's. Thats why suns in here. There's a circul of tree's around this one. This one's in the middle and there's a big gap between this one and the others. This is the only cherry blossom tree around here the rest are evergreens. In the gap between the cherry blossom and the everygreens there is a pond surrounding the tree all the way around so it's like and island. There's a broken down tree without leaves going from on side to the other like puposly made to cross over to get to the tree. The spring pond is cristal clear and has cherry blossom's in it. The other tree's surrounding this area are very tall so only when the sun's directly overhead it can shine on this pond and tree. It's beautiful.

I walk over to the tree trunk and step on it. I cross over the pond and halfway across I kneel down and look into the water. I cant even see the bottom. It's like shallow at the edge and gets super deep. How can a simple pond get this deep. I put my hand into the water. It's ice cold. The water starts to glow and I pull my hand out. I look at the water and decide I will not do that again. I walk all the way across to the island and walk over to the tree. I touch the tree with one hand gently. I feel this weird power coming from the tree but ignore it. I climb up the tree and sit on the second branch leaning back on the tree trunk. I close my eye's and calm my mind.

_"Hey hope can you hear me?" I ask in my mind._

_"Yes I can," Hope response._

_"Why didn't you tell me I could contact you in my mind when I'm awake not just in my dreams?" I ask._

_"Didn't think it mattered," Hope says._

_"Can you see this place I'm in?" I ask._

_"Yes," Hope response._

_"Does it have a name?" I ask._

_"This place is called The Ice Spring Of Hope," hope reply's._

_"Why is it called that?" I ask._

_"Well a spring is where fresh water comes from a underground source and it's the area of hope. Ice is just in the name. You'll understand later on," Hope says._

_"Ok," I say._

_"Well answer me this. Do you believe I can defeat Despair. Do you think we'll make it out alive?" I ask._

_"Why are you asking me?" Hope asks._

_"Well aren't you hope. So if you believe wont we make it?" I ask._

_"If anyone believes that they can do it then they can. Hope. If you have hope then you can do anything," Hope says._

**Ring Ring**

I hear my phone go off and disconnect my talk with Hope.

"Hello," I say answering the phone.

"Tk, Lana's worried sick about you and is bitting everyone's head off. Get over here now!" Max yells into the phone.

"I'm not going back to school," I say.

"Tk it's our first day and you HAVE to," Max says.

"Fine how many classes do we have left?" I ask.

"Well you missed the first 6 so you have 3 left," Max says.

"Fine I'm on my way," I say and hang up. I jump out of the tree and walk over the pond on the tree trunk. I take one last look at the tree and walk to school. After another ten minutes of walking I end up at the school. I'm still outside and see nobody around. Guess there all getting their lunch in the cafiteria.

"Um y.. your th... the ne... new kid right. W... will you b... be my b...boyfriend?" I hear a girl ask and turn around to see a girl from my first class who didn't raise her hand. I didn't see her around here a few minutes ago. She has a a darkish blond thin, short hair. In her hair she wears a white hair band and wears a white skirt with a light blue tangtop. She wears blue sandles with a slight heel. By the sound of it she's shy. I look at her. She looks shy and like the kind of girl if you say no she'll cry. I feel some sort of pity for her. She looks down and doesn't make eye contact.

"Hey," I whisper and put my hand under her chin and tilt her head up to look at me. "Do you have a name?" I ask.

"Elie," She whispers.

"Elie," I repeat after her. "Thats a beautiful name," I whisper.

"Th.. Thank you," She whispers. I look at her before I tilt my head down and press my lips on hers. I don't go to far cause I don't want to hurt her when I say I only did this to her to help her get confidence. I pull away and look in her eye's.

"You need to be more confident," I whisper then turn around and walk away.

"Wait does this mean?" Elie asks.

"No I'm not your boyfriend but you need to be more confident. And just so you know I have a girlfriend," I say and keep walking.

"Then why did you kiss me?" She asks.

"Well you are a very pretty girl and I bet you could have any guy in this whole school except me if you weren't so shy. Guys don't like shy girls. You should be more open," I say. " I kissed you to try and give you confidence."

"Well thank you and I'll take your advice," Elie says and I walk away to the cafiteria.

I look around trying to find Kari, Davis and everyone. I sense someone behind me and already know who it is. I duck out of the way and a leg that was meant to kick me hit thin air instead.

"TK your idiot!" Lana screams catching herself after her missed kick.

"I'm not the one who cant aim," I say smirking.

"Why the hell did you ditch class?" She demands.

I think back to why. It was cause Davis and Kari my friends were scared of me. I didn't mind the class being scared but my friends. It's not like I was going to tell her that.

"None of your buisness," I say.

"Fine fine I'm not gonna push you. Come on the others are waiting over at that table," Lana says walking towards the table she pointed at. I follow her silently.

"Hey your back," Davis says loudly.

"Yeah," I say looking down slightly.

"The teacher was pissed," Davis says smiling.

"Tk that wasn't nice. What you said to her," Kari scold's me.

"Sure, whatever," I reply.

After lunch we went to our last three classes. It was pretty normal. It wasn't as bad as the first class. I half listened through the whole class. It was still pretty boring. I walked home with Lana and Max. We did our homework and I ate some pizza. Well I was forced. Davis came over just to make sure i ate. We went to bed after that but I still didn't sleep till 2am. I woke up the next morning to Lana throwing stuff at my door from the kitchen while she cooked. I had to get Max up. I poured a bucket of ice water on him. He was pissed. We took our digimon to school today cause we decided to go to the digiworld right after school instead. So we could train some more. Here I am in the computer room waiting for Tai and Matt.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Yolie screeched.

"Tai and Matt had to stay back cause they were passing notes in class. Mr. Coyne saw them and had them read it out. They were talking about if Mr. Coyne shaves the bald spot on his head or if it's natural." Sora says cause she's in their class.

"They really shouldn't be passing no-" Cody starts but gets cut off by the door slamming open and two people falling in the room.

"WERE HERE," Matt and Tai shout together.

"About time we were about to leave without you," Izzy says while typing something on the computer.

"Blame Tai he passed me a note while the teacher was looking at us," Matt argues.

"Well how was I suppose to know he's lookin at us!" Tai agrues back.

"We don't have time for fight. Your like children!" I shout at them who stop and stare at me like everyone else. I ignore them all.

"Izzy can we go now?" I demand.

"Um yeah just say the words," Izzy mumbles.

I was about to say the words but someone beats me to it.

"Digi port open," Davis yells and we all point out D3 at the computer. I notice all the older digidestained's D3's have changed to how ours look. I feel a bright light engulf me and we end up in the digiworld.

"Davis remember what Gennai told us?" I ask.

"Um? OH YEAH," Davis shouts remembering that I told him to tell the others that Gennai told us about Despair.

"Well I think that you should tell them about it," I say.

"Oh sure," He says smiling. They all sit to listen to the story. I turn and start walking away but a voice stops me.

"Where are you going Tk?" Ken asks.

"I'm just going for a walk," I say in a cold tone without turning around.

"Well where to?" Mimi asks.

"Around," I answer.

"Stay close," Joe warns before I start off again.

"Tk can I come?" I hear Patamon ask.

"Do what you want," I answer not stopping.

"Patamon I think you should go with him," Gabumon says.

"I can take care of myself thanks Gabumon. I don't need your help," I say in a cold tone.

"Tk wait!" Tai shouts.

"What!" I hiss.

"Where'd ya get your hair done?" Tai shouts.

"What?" I ask not even knowing what he meant.

"I mean the red streak. It looks good with the black hat," Tai shouts stupidly. (Ps. Tk's hat is backwards and looks like Takuya's in black).

"Where the hell did that come from?" Matt demands.

"I just thought that if I were to get green highlights then....." Tai says quietly looking down.

"GREEN HIGHLIGHTS! Mimi screams obviously not liking his style type and as his girlfriend I bet she wouldn't be seen with him.

"Well yeah," Tai says looking up.

"I don't think that would look to good," Cody says smiling.

"Yeah it's not logical. Green with blue will clash," Izzy says.

"He doesn't even have a fashion sense and he's right," Mimi whines.

"I even agree with Mimi. Izzy does have a bad fashion sense," Yolie complements Mimi.

"You always agree with Mimi," Ken comments.

"She does I'm a witness," Hawkmon throws in.

"Me too," Wormmon says.

"Really thats so nice," Palmon complements.

"Mimi's her idol," Armedillamon says.

"And how would you know that?" Cody asks.

"Anyone with eye's can see it," Joe sayfor armidillamon.

"Do digimon count?" Gomamon asks smiling.

"I dont know?" Joe says rubbing the back of his neck while smiling.

"Of coarse they do. I saw it," Tentamon says proudly.

"Sure ya did," Biyomon teases.

"Be nice," Sora warns. They are so fucking stupid. There joking around while there are digimon fighting for their lives. Can't they take anything serious. I glare at all of them as they continue joking around. Even Max and Lana. They keep laughing and joking. What the hells wrong with them. I feel my angry build up but I calm myself. I don't want to hurt them. My angry keeps bubbling. It wont go away. I feel things around me start to blow up. No I don't want to hurt them. I cant hear my friends anymore. I can see them but all noise is blocked out.

_"CALM YOURSELF!" I hear Hope yell at me in my mind._

_"I can't," I tell him back._

_"Listen to me if you don't calm yourself you will lose control completly!" Hope warns._

_"I'm trying," I whisper in my mind._

_"Try harder!" Hope orders. I start thinking about that place with the cherry blossom tree and the pond. That place seems to calm me. I feel myself regain control. My hearing comes back to me and I feel myself relax._

_"Don't let that happen again. Like you said go for your little walk and calm your mind!" Hope orders then leaves my mind._

"Will so!" Tai shouts.

"Will not!" Matt yells back. Tai and Matt are glaring each other down. Brings back old memory's.

"Will so!" Tai yells again.

"Your hair will not look good in green and I bet Mimi will dump you in five seconds flat!" Matt yells back and I realize what there talking about. More like fighting about.

"Where's the trust," Mimi yells.

"Calm down," Sora says resting her arms on Mimi's shoulders.

"IT WILL SO!" Tai yells.

"Guy's break it up," Joe says trying to separate the two but it's no use.

"IT WILL NOT!" Matt screams.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yell but I can control my anger. I stick my arm out and concintrate on the air between them. It blows up in 1 seconds flat sending them both flying backwards.

"WE'RE NOT HERE TO PLAY GAMES. WE'RE HERE TO TRAIN. LISTEN TO THE GOD DAMN STORY AND GET STRAIT TO TRAINING," I yell still controling my anger. I turn around and start walking away. I hear wings flapping as Patamon follows me.

"We'll be back in 10 minutes," Patamon yells back at them.

I have a slight headache but ignore it. We walked in silence for five minutes. Patamon always knows when I just want to think or need someone to talk to. No wonder he's my partner. Our bond is really deep. Ever since I lost him all those years ago. The memory's still haunt me. I guess thats why I don't let him battle as often as I use to. I normally fight the digimon cause I don't want Patamon to get hurt. What happened scarred me and thats the day I found out that the worlds not kind. That pain I felt I felt many times before but this time it was much worse. The other times were when Matt and My dad left. When my mom would leave me at home all day and I'd sit there crying in my room hiding in my closet. When I watched kids play together and I'd be all alone. When my dad abused me. When Matt was never around to hang out. When I felt betray and left. Now I feel it often but I dont know why. I think it's my confusion and struggles. I think it's cause I know deep down I'm alone.

I found myself back at the training grounds. Everyone was asking Davis questions non-stop. At the same time. That is one of the reasons why I didn't tell the story. I walk up to everyone who still don't seem to see me. Only the digimon who are standing back watching there partners yell questions at poor Davis notice me. I walk past everyone and yell Hope slamming my fist into the ground. The training ground pops up. I look back at everyone who still don't notice I'm here. I sit down on a rock watching Davis's struggle. All the noise starts to give me a headache. There way to loud. I rub my head trying to ease the pain. They just get louder and louder. I wish I could block them all out. Of coarse my wish doesn't come true. My head ache's and they only get louder.

"Tk is everything ok?" Patamon asks worried.

"No they won't shut up," I growl. We both look at the group of loud people. Yolie's the loudest I swear. She always is. Why do they have to be loud. I can hardly hear my own thoughts. I don't know how Kari can stand listening to peoples thought but I'm so happy she can't read my thoughts or she would know everything. Praise my luck.

I rub the side of my head in circles. I cant take this. I never knew they were so loud. I swear my head is pounding. It feels like someone keeps slamming a bat into the back of my head. I really need and asprine. God I never had a headache this bad. No thats a lie I've had worse but right now my head already had a slight headache and now it's pounding.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yell at all of them. I hear everyone go silent. I never felt so happy for silence. I ignore there stares and watch them waiting.

"Tk!" Matt yells running over to me but I don't know why.

"What?" I growl.

"Despair wants you. Why didn't you tell us?" Matt asks.

"There was no need to," I reply.

"No need to! Some crazy like 300 year old guy wants to KILL you," Kari yells worriedly.

"He's a digimon," I say ignoring all the other stuff she said.

"Who gives a crap what he is we need to defeat him," Ken says.

"I give a crap! And it's not WE who have to defeat him it's ME who has to defeat him," I growl.

"What the hell do you mean?" Tai growls at me.

"You guys are NOT getting involved. I'm going to fight him and defeat him," I growl back.

"Fuck Tk. There's no I in team," Davis yells.

"Well at the moment were not a team. I don't want or need your help and if I have to I will tie you to tree's with metal chains," I hiss.

"Tk we are a team and we do everything as one," Sora says calmly.

"Well I don't give a shit. If you want to die then go ahead. You know what why even bother fighting Despair if you want to die SO bad then go ahead and do it right now. Despair will kill you all. If thats what you really want then go ahead and put your life on the line but I advice you to not. I will not be responsible for your death. And forget what I said I WONT let you go and try to fight cause I saw a vision of what will happen. All of you are on the ground bloody and dead," I yell at them.

No one talks for a while and I decide to interupt this silence.

"Half of you do 300 laps while the other half do 300 jumping jack," I order them and they go to do their training.

I watch them and then order the digimon to go train too.

There are not getting involved with this. Despair doesn't want them he wants me so I won't let them get hurt. For now we have to train. Hopefully we will find our powers but until then I watch and observe. Well at least Despair isn't here now and we can have a peaceful day. I think about Kari I hurt her earlier when I yelled. I looked at her face. It held pain. How can I cause so much pain when I don't even try. I have all these people surrounding me yet I never felt so alone. Maybe I was meant to be alone even if thats true I love my friends and family. I have hope.

* * *

Well that is for now. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. :)))))))))) biiiiiiii


	14. Pure Evil

Well here's the new chap. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Pure Evil

(Izzy's pov)

We've been training for 4 hours strait and Tk, Lana and Max don't look like there gonna go any easier on us. I don't get why they don't train. I mean like they have to get stronger too. I bet were just as strong as them.

"Hey Tk lets give them a break," Lana suggests.

"Sure," I hear Tk reply.

"EVERYONE BREAK," Max yells so we all can hear.

"Yeah!" We all cheer and run over to the tree where Tk, Max and Lana are waiting.

"I don't get why we are sweating like animals over here and you 3 are relaxing!" Davis yells.

"Just what I was thinking. I mean you can't be much better then us," I say to them.

"Were not much better," Lana says. I knew it.

"Were 5 billions times better then you guys," Max finish's.

"How is that possible?" Cody asks.

"Tk want to give em a show?" Max asks Tk.

"I really don't want to kick your butt," Tk reply's confidently.

"Well we'll just see about that! I challenge you to a three way contest. Loser has to give the winner all his money," Max challenges.

"First off you spend all your money so I doubt you have much and second I don't think it's nice to take all your money!" Tk says.

"Are you scared?" Max teases.

"Ok your on but don't come whining to me when you have no money to buy candy," Tk warns.

"Ok. The first contest is who can hold their powers the longest. The second is a race and the third is a one on one fight," Max announces.

"Fine," Tk shouts.

"Wait you guys are going to fight?" Tai asks.

"Yep they are and I just can't wait to see Max get his butt kicked," Lana says excitedly.

"Why are they fighting. It's not logical. They should try a chess game. It's much more of a challenge," I say.

"I like chess too," Cody announces.

"Well we like to settle things in the ring," Tai says streching and looking at Matt who he fight with.

"Well just try and keep up with their movements. It's hard even I have trouble seeing the attacks they make. Unfortunatly there both stronger and faster then me so I never get involved in these fights," Lana says.

"Ready set go!" Max yells and they both make orbs. It's been 5 minutes and they still haven't lost. Their orbs just keep getting bigger. They have a lot of power but like they say brains beat bronzes. I see Max start to tire. What stupid competitions. Chess you can win without breaking a sweat. I look back up just in time to see Max's orb disappear.

"I win," Tk announces.

"There are still 2 more challenges," Max grumbles.

"I know I know but don't get too hopeful cause you and I know what the outcome will be," Tk says.

"I WILL win," Max shouts. "Lets go the running race. I wont let you beat me again."

"Sure sure lets just get this over with," Tk says in a emotionless tone. It's really weird. Tk's voice doesn't hold the same caring and happy tone it use to. I mean he's so cold. That glare, that voice, that emotionless face. Does he even have emotions anymore. Well he does I've seen him smile and I've definitly seen him angry and cold. He's turning into a Matt before we melted his cold heart. Just what we needed. Another cold Matt but Tk's even colder than how Matt use to be.

"The first to that tree way over there," Max says pointing at least 5 miles north to a forest.

"Which tree it's a god damn forest!" Tk yells smaking Max on the back of the head.(Right before Tk says that everyont except Tai and Davis have that anime face. Like not beliving how stupid he is. That anime face with the sweatdrop. Tai and Davis don't have it cause they think what Max said makes perfect sense.)

"Max you really need to go to school. See how dumb you are," Yolie warns.

"Blame Tk. Did you know everytime you hit your head you lose brain cells. It's cause he keeps hitting me!" Max whines.(About the brain damage thing. Thats true but I don't think I got it right. Every time you hit your head you lose something and get stupider. Lol).

"Which tree!" Tk demands.

"The large tree that has brown leaves and a green trunk," Max says. (Oppisite of a normal tree).

"Ok your on," Tk says but this time I hear enthusiasm in his voice.

"WAIT. How can you see the tree form here?" Cody asks which surprises me he yelled at the start.

"We've been to that forest and know that tree cause it's one of a kind and the biggest tree there," Lana explains.

"Yep thats my favorite tree," Kiramon says.

"I thought you said the one with the purple spots was your favorite," Ollymon says.

"No no she said the one with orange strips was her favorite," Patamon interupts.

"I'm sure it was purple spots," Ollymon complains.

"I think it was the one with red checkers," Gatomon says.

"No that one was her second favorite," Ollymon says.

"WAIT how do you know what that tree looks like," Patamon shouts.

"I didn't but you guys were talking nonsense so I decided to see what you would say if I butted in," Gatomon says.

"Oh," Patamon says.

"How about we stop fighting and relax?" Biyomon suggests.

"Yeah I don't ant to listen to your guy's yelling," Gomamon says.

"Lets all be friends and play tag," Palmon says not tired.

"Yeah!" Veemon and Hawkmon yell. They're WAY to hyper.

"But I'm tired!" Agumon whines.

"Well we can work up an appitite and then eat," Gabumon suggests.

"HEY we can't get food at your wish. We're NOT servants," Yolie screams. She talks to much.

"Well I think tag would be a very good idea," Wormmon says.

"Me too! I like tag. As long as I can drill underground," Armedillimon says.

"Well why couldn't you?" Gomamon asks.

"I get to fly. No one can reach me in the air!" Tentamon says happily.

"Me and Patamon can just fly up and get ya," Biyomon says smiling trumpitly.

"Aww not fair!" Tentamon complains.

"Well lets start!" Veemon shouts.

"I say I'm not it!" Hawkmon announces.

"Well that was weird...............Um............ Lets start!" Max yells.

"Ok lets go," Tk reply.

"One two thr-" Max starts but get cut off.

"WAIT! Your not really trying to run like all the way over there which is like 5 miles away AND back which is another 5 mile. 10 miles!" Kari shouts.

"Kari relax. It's nothing. I'll be back in less than 5 minutes," Tk says.

"Thats impossible. To run a mile it will at least take 20 minutes," I say.

In my opinion there all idiots. Well Ken and Yolie are sort of smart but I'm still a genious. I love school while everyone hates it. Well I hate them. Who cares what they think. As long as I am smart and get good grades I'm fine. Sure their my friends but it's not like they apprecate my knowledge. Yolie does love me cause I use to be the presedent of the computer club but that doesn't count. She's weird. I guess they do care and are my best friends but like Tai and Matt. There best friends and are best friends cause they like the same things and they disagree which helps the other understand something. Why don't I have someone like that. A best friend a girlfriend. Anyone. Maybe thats why I only care about myself. If I had to choose between my life and anothers I would most definatly choose mine. If I was in that situation I bet the person who I had to choose from would also choose their own life so I'm not bad. So yes I value my life over another persons but thats natural. Every human value's their life over anothers. It would be unnatural if someone didn't.

(TK'S POV)

"Izzy we are the digidestained. We have powers no one else can ever imagine. Were like digimon. We can pass limites a normal human couldn't even dream of. We can get so much strength and such fast reflex's and such speed. Our sense are probable more than tripled. We have more then 5 senses. We are inhuman. With the right training we can have all that. No human could even dream of it. Me Lana and Max have trained nonstop since the day I left and Gennia was much more harsh. We have nearly all these except I bet that could still get stronger and faster." I say but I can't help but think Lana and Max didn't have these ability's. They were never as strong, fast or ever show sighs of having more then 5 senses. I also saw Lana and Max one night talking about how these pills they were taking made it possible for them to be fast and strong but they didn't know I was there. They were in the kitchen talking in low voices and I came in on them taking some sort of pills. I didn't make my presence known to them though.

"So we could be like super strong?" Joe asks.

"Not super strong like superman unless thats your other power but stronger than a normal human," I say.

"Well I'm gonna leave without you here," Max said already impatient.

"Ok ok lets go," I say. I'm faster then both Max and Lana and at the moment everyone else cause they have just started training. I know Max doesn't stand a chance so why try. I don't know the answer so I say it's cause Max is dumb and doesn't understand that he's really not all that fast. Sure he's faster then Lana but he's no match for me. I could give him a 5 minute head start and still beat him.

"Ready.... Set...... GO!" Max shouts and we both take off at a nearly invisible speed. Personally I love running. I love the feel as wind push's against my face. I love how my feet hit the ground lightly and makes nearly no sound but in rhythm. My feet hit the ground at an amazing speed you can bearly see them. I love the way my cloths flap from the wind and the way it sounds rushing against me. I love seeing all the scenery fly by me but my eye's can see everything perfectly. I have good eyesight. I passed Max the second we started and I'm sure he's far behind. I already see the tree coming into view and increase my speed. I could go much faster if I wanted to but I don't want to beat Max too badly. I reach out and touch the tree before I turn and race back to the group.

After about 3 minutes. I pass by Max and slow down a bit. I don't want to embarres him. I always wanted my power to be superspeed but Gennia told me that it would be a power to attack. The special power is the main power. It is a power you use to attack in fight and the extra ability either defends or helps in the battle. Like davis for example he uses a smoke screen to hide and then attack. The defensive one is like Mimi with phasing to get away but some people have like two attack powers like I will cause my first one is also attack. Joe has a healing power for after a battle to protect.

I start to get tired. Slowing down to not beat Max to bad is getting boring. I push myself even harder. I'm going to get back to the group in one minute so I was less than 5 minutes like I said. I race forward and see the group come into view. I push myself even harder as I see the finish line. 5 more steps left. 4, 3, 2, I'm about to cross the line. 1. I dig my toes into the ground to stop. I skid forward and stop a few inch's in front of Matt.

"I win," I state.

"Thats impossible!" Izzy yells.

"What do you mean. I just proved it to be possible," I argue back.

"You must have cheated or something!" Izzy accuses.

"You saw that with your own two eye's. Get over it!" I say.

"Your amazing," Kari says walking over to me and hugging my waist.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear so only she can hear.

"I love you t-" Kari starts but gets cut off by a screaming Max running full speed towards us.

"Shit! Max slow down!" Lana yells at him.

"WHAT? I cant hear you!" Max yells still running at us.

"STOP THE FUCKING UP BEFORE YOU KILL US ALL!" Lana yells to him and he digs his heels into the ground. Idiot if you stop with your heels you'll just end up on your butt. You'll fall backwards while if you stop with your toes you go forward but as long as you can keep your balance your fine.

Max keeps skidding forward in me and Kari's direction.

"Stop you idiot!" I yell.

"I can't!" Max yells desperitly. I could have just moved us out of the way but behind us was a tree and I don't want Max to smack face first into it and get himself hurt. The idiot. I push Kari away from me and into the hands of her older brother. I turn around to face Max who's heading strait for me. I kneel down onto one knee and wait for the right moment. He's just a few feet away from me. I spring up and jump right towards him. I tackle him in the stomach sending us both backwards. He hit the ground and slid. We finally slow down and I get off him.

I feel a strange sense in my stomach. It's anger. I feel the need to hurt Max. To cause him pain, to make him bleed, to make him feel totally hopeless. I want him to feel an unbearable pain in his heart. Like 5 different weights are on his heart and bringing him down. The feeling like you want to kill yourself your so hopeless. You want to make the pain go away and end it all with a simple weapon or even your own power. I want him to be sorry for what he did. For his careless actions and for nearly hurting Kari. My friend, my girlfriend. I want to hurt him so bad the pain will never go away..............................................I want to kill him.

Ah these stupid thoughts. I don't want to kill him my mind is just mad or something. I wouldn't kill him would I? NO no I wouldn't! But why do I have the desiar to kill? To kill the ones I'm mad at, to hurt him? know why. It's cause I'm evil. My crest born on the side of evil and dark. I was meant to kill. Thats why I was created. To kill. Thats why I'm different from them. I'm evil. I can never be a digidestained. I'm so cold to my friends. So mean to my brother. Why? Why me? I don't want to be dark. Why can't I laugh for real not because I don't want my friends to think somethings wrong with me............... Then it hit me. The very reason I left was because I couldn't take being so happy and never have problems. I couldn't fake the smile and happy attitude anymore. Yet here I am with my friends again and I'm making the same mistake over again. Yes I'm cold but I still smile when I'm angry and sad. I still keep things bottled up inside of me. I'm doing the same thing I did that made me left. Except I'm meaner and colder to everyone.

I look down at Max. My anger disappearing. I stick out my hand to him which he takes and I pull him up but pull extra hard to bring him closer to me. I grab his collar of his shirt with both hands in a bone crushing grip and bring his face inch's from mine.

"If you ever do something so stupid again and nearly hurt our friends I will hurt you so bad a dog wouldn't even find you attractive," I say in one of the coldest voices I have. I push him away and he lands on his butt again. I turn around and walk over to my wide eye'd friends.

"So I won the race in less than 5 minutes," I say.

"Um thats great teeks," Matt says still shocked by my harsh behavior. This is starting to tick me off.

"Get back to training!" I order and they head off to doing whatever they were doing before they took a break.

"Wait! Davis and Tai come with me for some different training. I'll come back for a different two in an hour," I say and start walking off to the forest with Davis and Tai following.

"Um Tk. Where are we going?" Tai asked.

"Training to test some things out and ask me another question I'll burn you alive in a firey pit of flames,"(Threats are fun :-P ) I say to then and continue walking.

"I guess this is to see if we can find our powers!" Davis states.

"Davis," I hiss at him.

"Hey you can't burn me alive cause that was a statement not a question," Davis says waving his hands around.

"Wanna bet?" I ask.

"Not really," Davis squeaks and everyone becomes silent. (There's sooo much I want to write in this chapter but..... I can't cause It has to wait. I'm sooo angry I just want to write ugggg).

We walk into the forest and I find a biggish tree. I came here to test out their powers. Well I'm gonna try some things and test out some stuff. I don't know what my power is yet but I want to find theirs soon incase they need to protect themselves.

"Ok we are here to test out some powers. I want your both to think about the ground. Try and get in sink with the forest. Concintrait on the ground below you," I order to them and they close their eye's trying to concintrate I guess.

"Tk my head hurts!" Whines Davis.

"Me toooooo," Tai drags on.

"I should have guessed. It's impossible for you to concintrate heck you can't even think," I say rubbing my temple. This is going to be harder that I thought.

"Ok lets try something else," I say and walk over to behind the tree and grab 3 bow and arrows. (Where the hell did those come from?)

"What are those?" Tai asks.

"Bow and arrows. Lets see if you have good archery. Maybe your powers have something to do with aiming," I suggest and hand them the bow and arrows while keeping one for myself.

I show them how to use the bow and arrow and they copy my stance. I showed them how to shoot the arrow and set up a target for them.

"Try and hit the bulls eye," I say after I finished drawing the target on the tree.

5 MINUTE'S LATER

"Never again," I say.

"Please it was an accident," Davis whines.

"You guys weren't meant for anything to do with aiming," I say picking up my hat and putting it back on my head.

"We REALLY didn't mean it. It's not our fault," Tai begs.

"How the hell wasn't it your fault?" I hiss.

"We didn't mean to hit the tree branch's and make em fall on you," Davis whines.

"Why are you my best friend?" I ask.

"Cause you need me to live. Without me you wouldn't be cool at school or have girls all over you. They love me and know I'm your my best friend so they love you cause your a friend of the most coolest and hottest person in the school," Davis cherps.

"Sure. You keep thinking that," I say in a sarcastic voice.

"So were forgiven?" Tai asks.

"Not a chance. I don't even think what you did was possible," I say. (Ps. in the next chap or something you'll find out what happened. I just want to make you wait to be mean. haha).

"But Tk," Tai and Davis whine.

"Lets get on the next exercise," I say sighing.

"So what do we have to do?" Tai asked.

"Think of fire, warmth, the sun, anything warm. Were gonna try and see if your powers have anything to do with fire," I say to them and they close their eye's again. I see Tai start to glow and then he turns into fire.(Like Jhonny from Fantastic 4 but Tai can't fly.)

"Tai you did it!" I shout.

"What?" Tai says and both him and Davis open their eye's. Davis goes wide eye'd when he see's Tai but Tai himself doesn't even notice.

"Tai are you ok. We need to put you out!" Davis screams franticly.

"What do you mean?" Tai asks.

"Tai your on fire," I state.

"WHAT!" Tai screams and looks down at his hands that are covered in a blanket of fire.

"It won't hurt you cause it's your power so don't worry," I tell him.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Davis yells and I turn to look at him.

"It's his power so don't worr-" I start but get cut off.

"TK!" Tai yells trying to get my attention. He grabs my wrist and pulls on it to turn me. I yelp out and pull my wrist out of his grip cradling it with my other hand.

"Whats wrong?" Davis asks. I pull my hand up to look at it. There is a burn mark in the shape of a hand from where Tai grabbed me.

"Tk I... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," Tai says sincerly.

"Tai it's ok you didn't know but there should be a way to touch people without burning them," I say. I really don't want him to apologize. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know.

"How do I turn it off?" Tai asks.

"Um try thinking of something cold," I suggest. He looks at me blankly. I guess he's thinking. There's a poofing noise and the fire disappears.

"Tai I want you to go back to the group and get Lana to take you to a field without any tree's to practice so you don't light anything on fire. Lana heats up water and she is probably the best person to train you," I tell him. He just nods and starts walking back. He stops a few feet away and turns to look at us.

"YESSSSSS! I FOUND MY POWER!" Tai yells jumping up and down, up and down. He then turns and runs back to the others.

"Davis lets keep training," I say.

"Um Tk. When we were thinking of warm things my eye's felt like they were on fire but didn't hurt," Davis says.

"Ok then think of fire again," I suggest. He closes his eyes and concentrates. I see his eye's glow but nothing happens.

"Open your eye's Davis," I say. He opens his eye's but some sort of lazer comes out of them and I'm in the way. I push my feet diagnoly to get out of the line of fire. I barly miss the lazer but they keep coming.

"Davis close your eyes!" I order a bit frantic. He does what I tell him and closes his eye's stopping the lazer from coming out.

"Try and control the lazers," I order.

30 MINUTES LATER

Now hit this target," I order. Davis shoots the lazer and it hits dead in the middle.

"Can we go I'm tired!" Davis whines.

"Sure lets head back," I say and we both start walking back to the others.

"Tk. Do you know what your power is?" Davis asks.

"No but I hope I find it soon," I say.

"Tk I hope so too," Davis says to me but I have no clue what he meant.

"Why!" I demand.

"Cause maybe it'll help you," Davis says looking up at the sky.

"Help me with what?" I growl.

"Help you understand were all in this together," Davis says.

Agg he's so annoying! I should pull his hair out and beat him to a pulp. WHAT! Where are these thoughts coming from. I'm not evil! I can't be! But all my powers so far do is destroy. Maybe I am evil. I was born on the side of evil, of darkness. Maybe I was never meant to be on the side of good. All I get are horrible thoughts to hurt my friends. I'm dark. I'm evil. I'm bad. I shouldn't even live. I should die for being so mean. So cold. Why am I like this. Why am I evil. I never wanted this. Maybe it's cause of my bad past. Maybe it's cause I was cursed with the crest of hope. I just realized it now. Pure dark. Pure evil. Born on the side of dark but wandered to the side of light just to realize the truth. I'm pure evil.


	15. Our Thoughts

Chapter 15. WOW. I can't belive I'm at chap 15!! :O!!!!!!! AHHHHHH. I'm happy!:)))))))))! Please review. I luvvvv hearing your comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IN TODAYS CHAPTER!!!! These are like side story's about the rest of the gang and less on Tk. I felt the others needed to be wrote about. Not much on Tk but a vital chapter in the story. Please enjoy.

Our Thoughts

(Mimi's Pov)

We all found our powers except Tk, Lana and Max. It's confusing. There the strongest out of all of us yet they STILL haven't found their powers. I would have thought they would have found it first. Tk seems really angry lately. He bite's anyone's head of if there just taking a break or joking around. He's become so cold. What happened to that little Tk I use to know. Who always smiled and laughed and had hope. Where did he go? Did we do this to him. Push him away when he needed us the most. We didn't even realize he was hurting.

I'm sitting on my couch next to Tai. I moved back to Japan a little while ago. Tai's staying the night cause we just got back from the movie theater and it's to late to go home. Never mind the rain thats pouring like sheets outside.

We nearly all got our powers. Mine is the power over weather. Tai has fire (As you've seen in the last chapter. Ps. Once again I was to lazy to write how they nearly all got their powers. LOL). Matt has blue lightning. It's pretty cool. Kari has physic. She can lift things with it. Davis has lazer vision. Joe has plant control. He can make tree's attack you and grow and stuff like that. Cody has bubble. He can lock people in bubble's and throw bubble's at people. Yolie has super scream. Figures. She is so loud without the super scream. Ken has string shot. Like wormmon. With string shot and wall crawling he's like a bug. Izzy has technokinesis. He can control technoligy. Sora has possession. She can take anothers body and control it. It's pretty cool as long as she doesn't do it to me.

Tk like I said hasn't found his so we just have to train while he try's to find it. Thank god we had to go home for school tomorrow or else I think he would have made us train all night. I was sure exhausted. I mean who isn't tired after at least 1000 laps. Who the hell does he think he is??????? Grrrrrrr!!!!!

"Hey Mims. Do you got anything to eat?" Tai asks me. Tipical Tai. ( Owwwww. Typing hurts. I was playing with my cat and she tore my hands to bits. THEY BLEED!!!! Owwww!)

"Yeah. Mom is making cookies. I can smell them," I reply. Tai goes running to the kitchen to steel some food.

"Tai get me some cookies too!" I shout after him.

"Sure thing Mims," Tai shouts as he enters the kitchen. Mims. Thats his nickname for me. (You pronounce it me-m's.)

Tai enters the room with a plateful of steaming cookies. (Do cookies even steam?) He sets them down on the counter and shoves the first cookie he can get his hand on in his mouth. I reach out to grab one but the cookie I wanted disappeared and ended up in my boyfriends mouth.

"TAI," I scream at him and hit him on the back of the head with the first thing I can find. A shoe.

"Mims that could be dirty!" Tai whines.

"I want a cookie!" I said like a little child.

"Well grab one. There's a whole plate full," Tai suggested.

"I know! I'm not stupid," I defiended myself and grabbed a cookie. Mmmmmm. They were so good. Soft and crispy. (You know. Soft on the inside and crispy on the outside. There heaven).

"Hey were here too and we like cookies!" Palmon complained.

"Yeah! What about us?" Agumon shouts. (When I just wrote what Agumon says I can just imagine his voice saying it. LOL)

"There's enough for everyone," I say.

"No there's not!" Tai complains.

"Tai! You already ate 5. We want some!" Palmon accuses.

"No more for Tai!" Agumon announces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tai shouts in utter despair.

1 Hour Later

Tai was sleeping on the couch for the night and I was on my way to my room. My big pink and fluffy room. The walls were made of pink fluffy wall paper. (I saw it on a weird show that I can't remember the name of). My queen sized bed was 4 feet of the ground and had a pink nearly see through canopy. The duva was thick and was purple filled with feathers. I had about a billion pink pillows. Some silky while others were fluffy. Some big and some small. Some when you lie into it they sink down so soft and silky. I had 2 purple beany bags and 3 pink ones. My carpet was a lilac/purple colour. I had a big mirror with drawers and a desk that was also purple. I had loads of make up on it in a color coded way. I had a few posters on the wall for twilight and some pictures also hanging on the wall. Next to my bed was a hot pink desk to put my water on. I had a picture of Tai and me on there. I had a purple door near the mirror/dresser thing that lead to my closet. It was 10 feet in withe and lenght. It was 7 feet tall. It had billions on clothes in here. All colored organised while my shoe's were below the cloths hanging on hangers. I have 69 pairs of shoe's. ( Wow where the hell did I come up with this. Personally I hate the color pink and hate girly things. I'm more of a tomboy personally. Like my name says I like blue. Mimi must be rich if she has a room like that).

I walked in and set my glass of water on my dresser and jumped on my bed. It was so confortable. I was so tired I could fall asleep in my day cloths not even under the blankets. I wonder if Tai is a tired as me? He got extra training. Tk was really pissed at him and Davis for some reason. He must be tired.

FLASHBACK

"Tai and Davis 300 extra laps," Tk ordered.

"WHAT! WHY!" Davis and Tai yelled together.

"For the incedent earlier," Tk said harshly.

"Aww but it was an accident," Tai whined.

"What happened earlier?" Matt asked amused because it was probably something so stupid even a dog wouldn't do it.

TK'S FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK

"Try and hit the bulls eye," I say after drawing it on the tree.

"Ok me first!" Davis yells and shoots. The arrow goes flying past my only inch's away.

"Wait till I'm out of the way you idiot!" I yell at him.

"Sorry," Davis says.

"I'll try now!" Tai shouts and takes aim. The arrow takes a sharp right heading strait for me. I duck and the arrow fly's by me hitting the tree.

"Let my try!" Davis whines while taking aim at the bulls eye. The arrow goes strait up into the sky and disappearing.

"My turn!" Tai yells.

"No mine!" Davis whines.

"Me."

"No me."

"NO ME!"

"NO MY TURN!"

Before I know it both Davis and Tai are aiming at the bulls eye. They both shoot and the arrows go flying. Both arrows take sharp right aiming both at me. IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! They aren't even able to take rights and lefts. One arrow is coming at me while the other went in a diagnol angle upwards. The second one isn't heading for me so I ignore it and duck down out of the way of the first one. The first one misses my head but hits my hat taking it with it hitting the tree. The other one disappeared so I don't know where it went and personally don't care. I walk to the tree and pull the arrow out. My hat falls to the ground. I hear some ruffling coming from the tree. Next thing I know big branch's are falling on me. I fall to the ground with branch's on my. I push them off and look up to see the second arrow stuck in the tree. It cut through all these branch's making them fall on me.

"I'm so sorr-" Davis and Tai start but I cut them off.

"You know what. It's my fault. I should have known better then to trust you guy's with bow and arrows," I say.

"How was it your fault?" Tai asks.

"Yeah we shot the arrows," Davis finished for him.

"You know what your right. It's your fault," I say.

"Wait we take it back. It's your fault!" Davis and Tai shout.

"We should keep trying!" Davis says and aims but before they can even realize what happened the bows and arrows are out of their hands and in my possession.

"Never again," I say.

"Please it was an accident," Davis whines.

TK'S FLASHBACK IN MIMI'S FLASHBACK OVER

"Well Tk gave me and Davis arrows and-" Tai starts but is cut off.

"Do I even want to know?" Matt asks Tk more then Tai and Davis.

"No you really don't want to know. They did something anyone with no brain couldn't even do," Tk says and I giggle.

"My Tai may be dumb but he has courage," I say.

ALL FLASHBACKS OVER

I drag myself out of bed and into my closet to find my night cloths. Once I'm done I take a sip of my water before slipping under the covers of my bed.

People don't know this but I am grateful. People think I can take everything and not be thankful for what I have. So what if I have lots of cloths and still want to spend more money on buying more cloths. I'm grateful to have this warm and comfy bed. I'm grateful to have a boyfriend and family that care for me so much. I grateful to have money and have school even though I hate school but what kid doesn't hate school beside Izzy and Cody. I'm grateful to even be alive. But most of all I'm grateful I was chosen to be a digidestained and met Palmon. To be able to have gone through that adventure and made such good friends. I bet if I didn't go to the digiworld I'd be a snobby rich kid.

My friend yet do I really like them. I mean I do love them all but how far would I go for them. Even in school when they get in trouble with the teacher I won't back them up even if I know the teacher isn't right for whatever happened. If thats just school how would I ever do something that could kill me for them. Thats the thing. I wouldn't. I wouldn't die for my friends cause I value my life over there's. I'm just a girl what do you except. Not many adult would die for another person so why would I.

I feel my eyelids slowly droop. Sleep is taking me over. The last thing I remember is my pink bed and fluffy pillows. ( Lol pillows and beds.)

* * *

Yolie's Pov

I am sitting in my room with my nightlight on reading my book but I just can't concintrate. First off the book is incrdibly boring and second was what happened on my way home. I saw a little girl nearly get run over by a car but Tk used his extra ability to burst the tire of the car and made it swerve missing the girl and hitting a pole. No one got injured only the car itself. It got dented. It's not what happened that got me thinking it's what he said after it happened.

Flashback

We were just walking down the road. We just crossed at the traffic lights and continued walking down the road. Me and Cody were in a interesting conversation about bugs (????) when we got cut off as we heard a ambulance siren go off coming from behind us. We all turned around to see an ambulance heading down the road. I heard a wailing noise coming from the middle of the street and looked sideways to see a little girl sitting on the middle of the road crying while holding a teddybear. I heard a lady cry out the girls name probably her mother as she saw what was coming right for the little girl. The ambulance was to high to see the tiny girl sitting on the ground right on their path.

"NO!" I cried out as I already predicted what would happen to the little girl. I heard Cody gasp from behind me but Tk made no movement. Then I realized something. Tk's like superfast. Well compared to me he is. He could run out there and save the girl. I turned towards him but I saw his hand was sticking out. He's using his power but on what?

Next thing I know is there's a sudden screeching noise and then a bursting one. I see the ambulance swerve to the right and hits a pole. Tk was no longer next to me but beside the little girl. He picks her up and hands her to her shocked mother. Everyone is in shock after what happened.

"Take care of her," I hear Tk say to the mother before turning around to leave.

"WAIT!" I hear the little girl cry. Her tears have disappeared.

"I'm Bella! Will you please remember me?" The girl asks.

"Why would you want me to remember you?" Tk asks.

"Cause you saved me!" The girl says.

"The ambulance swerved. I just picked you up after before another car came in your direction," Tk states.

"But I saw. I DID," Bella insists.

"How old are you?" Tk asks.

"I'm 5 years old!" Bella says proudly.

"Well Bella I won't forget you," Tk says which surprises me.

"Will you take me to the park tomorrow brother?" The little girl asks.

"I'm not your brother," Tk states.

"I know but you can be. Your me BIG BROTHER!" The little girl shouts.

"Um..." Tk says.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for picking her up. She can be persistent. She always wanted an older brother cause hers died some time ago. Now say thankyou to this young man," Her mother says.

"No it's ok and I would love to take you to the park Bella," Tk says which surprises me. I guess he pity's her.

"YAY!" Bella shouts.

"Well we live in that apartment over there number 106!" Her mother says.

"I live there too. I'll see you at 12," Tk says and walks off back to us.

"Such a sweet girl. It was nice of you to save her but wouldn't you rather just run and grab her pulling her out of the way instead of bursting the ambulance's tire? You would be praised as the hero. Probably in the local news," I ask.

"I don't want anyone to thank me or think of me as the hero. I don't want the peoples praise. I didn't save her life so I could be famous or be known as the hero of the town or anything. I saved her cause I didn't want to see her die. It wasn't her time to go and she was such an innocent kid. If I did that would be horrible. I'd rather die than do that for myself. I would send myself to the devel after committing suaside if I did that," Tk says coldly and walks away to his apartment.

Flackback End

He didn't want to be a hero he saved the little girl because it was the right thing to do and after he decided since she lost her brother he's taking the little girl to the park. He did that purely out of concern for the little girl no reason behind it. He didn't do it to be the hero and he didn't do it to be in the paper he did it cause it was the right thing to do. Why is he like that. No hidden tags behind it. Would I do that? Would I do that and refuse to be announced as the big hero. Would I be overpowered by the thought of fame?

AHHHHHHH. I would. I would be overpowered by fame. I want fame sooooooooo bad I would proclaim myself the big great hero. Why can't I do that because it's the right thing. I don't think I would even risk myself for another person. Tk could have ran out there and risked himself to save the girl but he did it a different way so he wouldn't be a hero. I would have coward away and watched as that little girl got squished like a bug. Her blood would scatter all around and I would only be able to watch. I wouldn't risk myself for another. I just couldn't. I would watch as a innocent human died even thought I have powers no one else has. I could save them but I wouldn't risk my life in order to do it.

I'm no hero.

* * *

I've been training with grampa ever since I got home. I missed it earlier so I have to repay the hours. Training is going pretty slowly today. I guess it's cause I can't get my mind of what happened earlier. Tk saved that girls life. He's so strong. Why am I so weak it's just not fair. Just cause I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm the weakest. I'm strong too. Maybe not as strong as Davis or Tk or Matt or Tai but I'm still strong. Right?

I've grown a good bit in that year. I'm taller but still the shortest. I've become stronger but not the strongest. I've become smarter but not the smartest. I didn't choose to be weak I just am. Even when my digivolving partner was Tk I never felt a bond between us. I thought Ken would be my partner cause Tk and Davis would probably be the best partners together. I thought that because I was Tk's partner it would make me stronger but after today that changed. While I watched the ambulance get closer and closer, inch by inch to the little girl. Tk took action. He popped the tire of the ambulance making it swerve then was really kind to the girl.

I felt helpless. I could have done something but I was to shocked to move. Why couldn't I move yet Tk was unfazed by the whole incident. He was so calm during it like it happens all the time. He knew what to do and did it before anything happened. If he freaked out like we did that girl would be dead. He would have been pressured and blown up the whole ambulance including the people in the ambulance. If I was in that situation I would have blown up the whole god damn ambulance. But he didn't. He was calm and collected. Maybe he was use to situations where he would have to make life/death decisions and got use to them or maybe he doesn't freak that often about stuff.

I would have watched the girl die and I am just lieing to myself when I say I was to shocked to do anything. I could have if I really wanted to but I would probably die and I wouldn't let myself do that. I valued my life over hers. My feet wouldn't move and I used being shocked as an excuse. I just didn't want to die. I could have, would have and should have.......

But I didn't.

* * *

KEN'S POV

I have just finished dinner and am sitting in my room with wormmon on my lap. He's snoozing. I couldn't sleep though. I've been thinking a lot about when I was the digimon emporer. I killed digimon without a care in the world. I hurt people. I hurt wormmon. My very own digimon. I yelled at him and called him useless and other horrible names. He always obeyed me and stuck by my side no matter how many times I yelled or hurt him no matter how he knew what I was doing was wrong he still stood by me throught thick and thin but in the end he died. He was turned back to a digiegg and came back to me but he still died. I was scarred for a few weeks but after a little while I got over it and I won't let it hold me back. But every time I think about how he died I remember what Tk said to me a few days after we became friends. He made me get over it and let me forgive myself but I still don't understand how he knew the way I felt while everyone else was oblivious to it. Why did he understand but no one else could. We became closer after that even though no one noticed we became friends.

How did he understand when no one else even noticed?

FLASHBACK (Ps. This is not in any episodes I just made it up but it happened in my story).

I walked alone through the forest with Wormmon. The whole group minus the older DD's. We were searching for Davis's gameboy. He dropped it some where yesterday in the digiworld. We all went a different way to search more ground. I heard a russle coming from a bush near by.

"Wormmon do you hear that?" I ask.

"Yes. It seems to be coming from over there," Wormmon says pointing toward a tree.

"SHOW YOURSELF," I shout.

"Relax. It's me," A voice says and Tk comes out from behind the tree with his hands up in defense.

"Oh. Hey what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Just wanted to talk," He says cooly.

"Ok. Hit me," I say.

"I've noticed a change in your personality. You seem depressed," Tk says.

"I'm fine," I reassure him.

"I can tell somethings wrong," He states.

"It's nothing," I say.

"Sure it's not and pigs can fly. Wait wrong words. Patamon can fly," Tk says.

"Tk don't start this again. I AM NOT A PIG!" Patamon announces.

"Ok let me start again. Sure it's not and rats can throw green slob," Tk says sarcasticly.

"I'm serious," I say.

"Ok ok. Just tell me whats wrong," he says..

"Well......" I start.

"You are cursed with nightmares about Wormmons death," Tk says. I stand there in utter shock. He guessed dead right on his first try. No way was that coincedince.

"How.... did y-you know?" I ask still shocked.

"It may not look like it but I do understand," Tk states.

"How?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter," He says and I can tell he wants to get off the topic.

"What happened, happened and you can't change the past only look to the future. If you can't get over the past and keep thinking 'what if I did this or if I didn't do this' then you will never get over it and it will haunt you forever. You will never be able to forgive yourself and will be swallowed into a pit of despair," Tk says but in his voice I can hear deep emotion. Like this happened to him or is happening to him.

"How do you know this?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is you don't go into a state of depression. You need to forgive yourself cause everyone else forgives you," He says.

"I'll do my best," I say.

"THERE THEY ARE!" I hear someone shout and we both look to see 3 digimon pointing at us.

"Lets get em," Another one shouts. They charge at us. The veggimon throw needles at us. We dodge 2 but barely. One needle is heading straight towards me. I'm in the middle of thin air cause I jumped out of the way and now I can't dodge it. I close my eye's waiting to feel the needle's impact but all I feel is the ground crashing into me from below. I open my eye's when I hit the ground and look up to see Tk. He shielded me with his body.

"Tk why did you do that?" I ask as I stand up. His shoulder is bleeding from where the needle hit him. His blood starts to stain his shirt. His hand reach's up to the needle and he pulls it out wincing a bit.

"When despair consumes you and you feel as the world is against you. When hatred and angry consumes your feelings don't give up. There is always hope. No matter how much despair and hatred there is, there is also hope and it will always be there. It's not to late for you. You can forgive yourself and live on in hope and happyness," He whispers ignoring my question. I barely hear him but some how I can make out what he says.

"What?" I ask but before I finish Patamon and Wormmon are fighting the veggimon. They defeat him and I stand in shock. I look at Tk's now blood red shoulder from...... blood.

"Tk! We have to wrap that shoulder!" I order.

"Well we have nothing to wrap it in," Tk says.

"I always bring bandages," I say while taking them out of my bag. ( I don't know what its called. The white bandages that you wrap and wrap around the wound. Maybe there called bandages. ???)

"Sit down," I order and he sits down on rock. He pulls off his now bloody shirt to reveal a circular wound with blood seeping out. His shoulder in nearly all covered in dried or wet blood. I kneel down next to him and start wrapping the cut. I can't get the blood off cause I have no water or anything. He winces every so often when I put too much pressure on it. I finish and tie a knot to keep it together.

"Can you walk?" I ask.

"I got cut in my shoulder not my leg or anything," He response.

"Why did you save me?" I ask.

"Well I just did. I hate seeing my friend get hurt so I try to stop that as much as I can," He says and gets up.

"We better keep looking for Davis's gameboy. I haven't finished the path I was suppose to go on," I say and we continue walking.

"AHHH. If I don't find it Davis will kill me!" I shout despritly.

"It's cool I already found it," Tk says and Take's the silver machine out of his pocket.

"Wait you had it all this time?" I ask.

"Yep. Found it on my path and decided to go to you and find out whats wrong although I already knew whats wrong but when that person admits it they heal faster," He says.

"Uggg. Let just get back to the others," I say and we walk back to the meeting point. I notice Tk is breathing heavy. I think he lost to much blood.

FLASHBACK END

'_When despair consumes you and you feel the whole world is against you. When hatred and angry consume your feelings don't give up. There is always hope. No matter how much despair and hatred there is there is also hope and it will always be there. It's not to late for you. You can forgive yourself and live on in hope and happyness.' _I remember his exact words. How did he understand what I felt. I bet if he didn't see me that day I would have been consumed by despair.

He saved me from that needle. Would I ever do that for him or anyone else? When I was the digiemporer I wouldn't. I would be the one who caused the hurt not prevented it. But would I risk myself for anyone else or would I watch as they got hurt? Am I still bad from being the digiemporer? NO. I've changed. I'm good now but still would I risk myself for someone else. Would I do it for Wormmon or my family or my friends? Or even my girlfriend. I know I love them but would I die for them? This is so confusing? I've risked all my friends life so much when I was the digiemporer would I do it now. If a needle was heading for Yolie would I stand in front and protect her or would I watch her get hurt?

Would I risk myself?

* * *

Well thats it for now. Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Luvvvv all my fans! Biiiiiiiiiiii for now

Coolblue :))))))


	16. Grenemon Attacks

Ahhhh. The new chap! Please review! I love ur comments. So did you like the last chapters? Hope so. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long but my internet was down and I only got it back yesterday. I decided to write up a new chap for this one and my codelyoko one but I still have to fix my I Will Remember You one. I was working on that one when my internet left. Sorry again and after this chap this story won't be updated till I fix my other digimon one. Sorry again but once that one's fixed I can get back on track.

**Davis: Aren't you gonna write disclaimers?**

_Me: Oh ya I forgot in all my last chapters. Oops._

**Davis: Idiot!**

_Me: Who are you calling an idiot? Idiot._

**Davis: Just write em and stop bugging me.**

_Me: Your one to talk. Disclaimers. I do not own Digimon no matter how much I wish I did. I only own the charecters I made. Lana and Max....... or do I?_

**Davis: Finally slow poke.**

_Me: What ever here's the chapter. Please review._

**Davis: Or die.**

_Me: DAVIS! Don't tell them I'll kill them if they don't review............ Oops. Haha *rubs back of neck nervously*...... Forget I ever said that. On with the story._

Chap 16 Grenemon Attacks

Sora's Pov

School has been going by fast. It's now thursday and we have training tonight. We have bucket loads of homework tonight and I don't think I'll be able to finish it in time. Dammit. It's all Tk's fault. He gives us WAY to much training. The second I get home I'll probably pass out right on spot. Grrrrrrrr. School just ended and I'm walking home. Hopefully I'll be able to finish my homework before I have to leave to go to training. God damn people.

I enter my house and toss my jacket on the floor. God only knows how Tk survive's never wearing anything with long sleaves. He either wears a T-shirt or a hoodie with short sleaves. He wears jeans though not shorts unlike Davis who wears brown shorts (Ok I forget what the shorts are called they start with K like kiackies or something. If anyone knows please tell me). He also wears that blue and red jacket.

I walk over to my desk and start my homework. I got about three hours before I have to meet the others and I don't plan to waste that time. If I don't get this homework done I'm a goner. My teachers will give me detention. I'll be just like Tai and Matt who are nearly constantly in detention. Those idiots I bet they're not going to even do their homework then panic tomorrow morning trying to do it all and complaining how Mr. Doyne is going to kill them. I am not going to let them copy my homework again, instead of playing video games and eating junk they should be doing their homework. Haven't they learned by now?

Well I for one am not going to get detention tomorrow. I start doing my maths, them english, then history, then geography, and lastly french. We have to learn a language in school and I choose french like Matt and Tai did. Matt, Tai and me all have the same class's at the same time. Before I know it it's time to leave. I grab my coat and put Biyomon into my backpack.

"Stay in there and don't talk," I order.

"I won't Sora. I promise," Biyomon promises. I walk out the front door after saying bye to my mom. I hurry outside and start walking to the school. I walk into the gate and see Mimi up ahead in front of me. I call her name and she turns around. Seeing me she smiles and waits for me to catch up to her.

"Oh Sora, I thought I was late," Mimi says.

"Well if we are we're late together and they can't punish both of us," I reason.

"Can't they," Mimi says. I frown at that.

"LETS HURRY!" I shout and we take off running through the door and up the stairs. We slam the computer door open and pant as we walk in.

"Your late," Davis comments.

"Well so are Tk, Max and Lana," Yolie argues.

"Wait the people who say never be late or you have to do 300 laps and they're late," Mimi complains.

"Yeah I guess they can't even follow their own rules," Tai says.

"It's our turn to yell at them for being late," Matt says and you can see in his, Tai's, Davis's and Yolie's eye one emotion. Revenge! (Is revenge a emotion? Well now it is).

"I think we should tie them up," Cody comments while indicating who he thinks should be tied up with his head. Luckily Matt, Tai, Davis and Yolie don't notice they're to busy making up plans for revenge.

"I think that would be the safest idea," Joe says.

"Safest for who? Tk, Max and Lana or us?" Kari asks.

"Huh. Good point," Izzy comments.

"I think we'd be in danger more then Tk, Max and Lana," Gatomon says.

"Yes. We shouldn't try and tie them up," Ken says.

"I agree to the fullest," Wormmon says.

"Maybe if we all team up we can get them," Agumon suggests. Matt, Tai, Davis, and Yolie's digimon partners aren't looking for revenge like them.

"I could wrap them in a string shot instead of rope," Ken offers.

"Yeah that would work," Izzy agrees.

"You mean Tk, Max and Lana. Yeah that would work then we tie them upside down from a tree so all the blood goes to their head," Yolie plots. She missed the part where we were going to tie them up not Tk, Max and Lana. We all sweat-drop at her crazy plan.

"Uh Sure," Kari says.

"Ok so what should we do after tying them upside down to a tree?" Tai asks.

"Maybe make them run 500 laps, more then 300 cause they broke their own rules," Matt suggests.

"And let us have the day-" Davis starts but the door opening to the computer room cuts him off. In comes a pissed Lana, a beyond angry Max and surprisingly calm Tk. Wonder why they're angry and he's not. He never seems to get to angry. Just calm and takes whatever is thrown at him calmly and in a unreadable mask.

"Hey guys," Tk says since Lana and Max don't seem up to talking. If they did they'd probably yell at someone for no reason.

"Why are you late?" I ask.

"Ask these two idiots," Tk says pointing to Lana and Max with his thumb.

"Us! You were the one who yelled at us," Lana screams.

"I didn't yell. You did and it's your fault," Tk says still calm.

"What happened?" Izzy asks. We're still waiting for a answer.

"They were fighting. They screamed and we were on school grounds. A cop heard us and took us in for trespassing. They yelled at the cop making his angry and point a gun at us. They were being rude and saying the cop was bald and looked to old to be a cop, they said by the time he got to the crime scene we'd be old people. The cop got real made and was about to shoot Max and Lana but I had to blow up the gun. He then took us to the police station where we had to wait in a jail cell until Lana and Max were calm and we told them we left school books at school and needed them for homework. The told me to keep Lana and Max out of trouble cause I was the only sensible one," Tk says glaring at Lana and Max.

"Lets just get to the digiworld," Izzy says.

"But before that. Ken sick em!" Davis yells and points to Tk, Lana and Max. Everyone but Davis sweat-drops.

"I AM NOT A DOG DAVIS!" Ken yells.

"Sick em?" Tk asks.

"They want to punish you for being late," Mimi informs him.

"Well I'm not the blame for it. Lana and Max are. Speaking of which 600 laps," Tk says.

"Hey wadda bout you!" Lana and Max yell together.

"I'm not the one who insulted the cop to make him draw a gun on us," Tk states.

"Lets go already," Joe says and we open the digiport and go in. Once we get to the other side we all digivolve our digimon.

"Gatomon digi armor energize."

"Veemon digi armor energize."

"Patamon digi armor energize."

"Hawkmon digi armor energize."

"Wormmon digi armor energize."

"Armadillomon digi armor energize."

"Ollymon digi armor energize."

"Kiramon digi armor energize."

"Agumon digi armor energize." (Remember now the older DD's can digi armor energize).

"Gabumon digi armor energize."

"Biyomon digi armor energize."

"Palmon digi armor energize."

"Tentomon digi armor energize."

"Gomamon digi armor energize

"Gatmon armor digivolve to Nefertimon."

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon."

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon."

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Shurimon."

"Wormmon armor digivolve to Stringmon." (I don't know if Ken can armor energize but lets pretend he can and he's the same as the normal digivolving thing Ok).

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon."

"Ollymon armor digivolve to Onymon."

"Kiramon armor digivolve to Lelamon."

"Agumon armor digivolve to Dynomon." (Dynomon looks like a raptor dinosaur but at the end of the tale it has spikes and also at the back of the head going down the neck. It's orange in color and had blue and red strips. It's claws were long on it's feet and hands. It's two footed. It has blue wrist bands on it's ankles and wrists. I needed another dinosaur for Agumon but had to be a smaller one so a raptor. Look it up on google if need be).

"Gabumon armor digivolve to Tylemon." (Tylemon looks like a tiger without the mane. On it's back is steel saddle thing. (Not a actual saddle just like a steel short blanket that you can't take off. It goes down to it's sides). It wears a steel helmet just over it's eye's and around the ears but leaving a hole for the ears to come out. It's four footed and it's a bit bigger then a normal tiger. It's color is grey with blue strips. On it's two top fangs it wears metal around them).

"Biyomon armor digivolve to Frelamon." (Frelamon has a long neck and legs. It's body is as long as it's legs. It has a beak with a orange ring going through it's nose. It has feathers on it. It's feet aren't claws but paws. It has giant wings but they don't work. It is purple and white. It has red tail feathers and red feathers on the top of it's head. It's two footed).

"Palmon armor digivolve to Hiramon." (Hiramon looks like a deer but was made of vines. It had wood as antlers and pink flowers for feet. It has wings made two white petals that got pink at the edges. It is four footed).

"Tentomon armor digivolve to Yokiimon." (Yokiimon looks like a giant beetle. It is circular with metal wings. It has metal antenna. It's red with yellow and green strips. It's four footed. It's black underneath it. It's made of technology).

"Gomamon armor digivolve to Gyromon." (Gyromon looks like a turtle. It has a foam green shell and blue skin. On it's arms it has two orange starfish. It has wings made of shell coming out of it's shell. Like a hat over it's head is a jellyfish and the tenticles go down the back of it's head. It has two really long fangs going down it's mouth). (OMG! THOSE WAS REALLY HARD TO THINK UP!)

The people who can fly get on their digimon and fly up into the air. The others get on their digimon and have them run. We get to the training ground and open it up. The ground shakes as it comes up and we start training without any orders. We know what to do.

3 HOURS LATER

Lana and Max did their extra laps ages ago but I've noticed something odd about them. They'renot as powerful as us. They don't have other powers besides Heating water and changing size. They're slower and weaker then us as well. I really don't know why they're like that. Maybe they're just not as strong as us since they've been training longer or something but Tk's been doing it the same amount of time and he's as strong as us. He just hasn't found is other power yet............ Right?

Beep................ Beep..............

"Hey our D3's are beeping. Why?" Mimi asks.

"A digimons in trouble. Lets go!" Tai says.

"Ok!" Everyone else yells and we go off towards the digimon being attacked. Our digimon transform and we get on them to ride. Frelamon runs really fast. She can't fly even though she has wings but this is great. She's so fast. I don't think I've ever gone this fast before. Once we get to the scene we see some digimon. There's a really big one throwing fireballs and waterballs everywhere. Were on a desert landscape. The other digimon were running in circles trying to dodge the fire and water balls. Once we saw this we went running into the battle to help.

We all started throwing our energy balls at the giant digimon but it had no effect. Matt forms a bow and arrow in his hand and aims it. He lets go and the arrow goes flying at top speed. A blue energy goes around it. It hits the digimon on the arm leaving a deep gash. Tylemon then runs up and whips the digimon with it's tale. The effect two long but shallow cuts along the digimons chest.

"What digimon is that?" I ask Frelamon.

"It's Grenemon," (Use your imagination for Grenemon. I can't think of anything for how it looks like). Frelamon reply's before moving her wing in a fast motion. Feathers fly out and hit the digimon on his other arm. I ran up to the digimon and tried to enter it's body but I got shot right back out. I'm not powerful enough to enter.

I hear a horrible screeching noise and look to see Yolie using her super scream. I cover my ears as does everyone else. At least were not in the line of fire of that scream. The digimon lets out a roar and turns to us. Yolie stops screaming and starts trying to catch her breath. Shurimon throws some of it's knifes and cut the digimon but they weren't very deep.

Ken and Stringmon uses their string shot and gets the thing tied up. It struggles for a minute before breaking the string and lets out another roar. It aims a fireball at Ken and Stringmon who dodges it and gets out of the digimons line of fire.

Kari uses her physic and picks up a big boulder and hits the digimon with it. Grenemon puts up it's arms and the boulder breaks upon contact with it. Grenemon looks a little dazed but shakes it's head and lets out more water and fire balls. Nefertimon uses her resetta stones attack but it fails like nearly all out other attacks.

Dynomon and Tai run out and use their firepower. The digimon roars and lets out even stronger attacks. I guess it's anger if fueling it and we just made it shake with rage. This is not good. We're suppose to calm this digimon and make it stop destroying stuff but now it's destroying even more.

Mimi then sends a powerful wind at the digimon pushing it back and it's attacks go back as well while Hiramon shoots sharp wooden sticks out from her antlers. With the strong wind behind them they go faster and hit Grenemon with more force on one of it's legs.

Joe makes some cactus that are around the desert shoot their needles at the digimon. Gyromon shoots a powerful water blast out of it's mouth and hits the digimon on it stomach hard. Grenemon stumbles backwards but catch's himself before it falls.

Izzy throws metal balls he made from technology at the digimon and waits till it makes contact before using his technokinesis power to change the balls form to a needle that has arms that catch's to the skin of the digimon and digs the needle into the digimon. Yokiimon shots green slim balls from it's mouth that hit the digimon.

Cody used his bubble power and shot bubbles and Grenemon in the eye's. Grenemon let out another roar and clawed at it's eye's trying to stop the stinging but ended up scratching it's cheeks. Digmon then dug underground and came up at it's feet cutting one of it's feet.

Pegusasmon fly above the digimon and used aquas beam. Flamedramon then ran up to the grenemon and head butted him in the stomach. The digimon stumbled again. Tk then used his blowing up power on the ground underneath the digimon making it burn it's feet and fall. Davis then used his lazer beam to the the digimon as it fell.

When the digimon landed on the ground fire and water balls came out of him flying everywhere. The digimon passed out but one of the water balls was heading strait for me. It may be just water but it has a strong force behind it and if it his me..... Well that could be the end of me. I look as it gets closer and closer to me. Nothing is going to stop that. I keep telling myself to put up my shield but my body isn't listening. It is so scared that it can't move. I can't move.

I can't help but think why me? I don't want to die. I'm scared. Why must is be me who has to leave this world early, me who has to die. Why not someone else? I know you must be thinking 'I thought Sora had the crest of love. What does she mean she'd rather another die.' Well it's true. I know I'm suppose to love and stuff but I'm only a girl. What do you expect. No one in their right mind would kill themselves for another. So why me? Just because I have the crest of love? That doesn't make a difference. I just wish right now I wouldn't die. I would somehow live but I know thats not going to happen. This waterball is my faith and I guess it's my faith to die. I still wish it was someone else though.

(MATT'S POV)

Tk and Davis finished off the digimon. It fell landing hard on it's back and passed out but before that happened it shot loads of fire and water balls out going anywhere and everywhere. I look around and saw none of the water/fire balls were going to hit anyone. Then I noticed it. A waterball heading strait for Sora. My girlfriend.

I was close to her. Close enough to save her. Close enough to get her out of the way and save her life. But if I did that there's the possibility that once I get to her the water ball hits us both and I die along with her. I could push her out of the way and take the attack myself. But again I would die. I couldn't do it. I can't die for another. Not even the ones I love. It won't be my fault cause there are others just as close as me to her and they're not trying to save her.

Me, Tai, Davis and Kari. We're all so close. Close enough to stop that waterball, to save her but we can't move. Like me that won't move. They won't risk themselves to save a friend and in my case my girlfriend. The girl I love. I'm pathetic. Won't sacrifice myself for the one I love. But they won't either. I won't die for another.

(KARI'S POV)

I'm sorry Sora but I can't die for another. Not for you not for anyone. Selfish I know but no one else will either. I won't die so you live.

(DAVIS'S POV)

Sora. A friend with the crest of love. I'm sorry. I can't die to save you. I'm frozen in place not because I'm shocked but I'm to scared to move..... To scared to die even for a friend. I won't die to save anyone.

(TAI'S POV)

One of my best friends. My soccer teammate. My old crush. Sora my best friends girlfriend and my second best friend. I won't die for you because I'm afraid. The crest of courage afraid. It's pretty funny. I can't die for you or anyone. I'm sorry. I won't die for friends or family. I regret it but I can't stop it. I'm sorry.


	17. Protection From The Truth

Sorry about taking forever to update. I'm real busy lately. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :))))))

Protection From The Truth

(Tai's pov)

I watched as the fireball drew closer and closer to Sora. I can't forgive myself for this yet at the same time I can't stop it. If I was going to stop it I should have done it the second I saw she was in trouble but it's too late now. She's a goner.

Then I notice something rush by. Heading strait for Sora. First I think it's a digimon or something but then I realize it's not a digimon, it's a human and not any human it's Tk. He's rushing forward to do something we can't.

He dives in and push's into Sora. As they both roll out of the way of the waterball. Tk brings them to a stop and quickly get to his feet. He helps Sora up and after making sure she's Ok he turns towards us. We all fall out of our trance and rush forward to make sure they're both Ok as well. Matt rush's to Sora and makes sure she's Ok. Once we all get closer I notice something in Tk's eye's. Rage. I stop short and look at him.

"What the hells your problem!" He demands only looking at me, Matt, Kari and Davis. The others all listen but don't get included in Tk's accusation.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asks.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" He says and you can hear his voice rising along with his temper.

"No Tk we don't," Kari says calmingly.

"Yeah just deny everything," Tk says sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" I ask again.

"You saw what was gonna happen to Sora and any of you could have saved her. You guys were the closest ones to her. Why didn't you do anything?" Tk demands.

"We didn't have enough time," Matt says trying to defend them.

"I was at least double the amount of space between you and Sora and I still saved her so don't give me that bull!" Tk yells.

"Tk it's Ok really. I know if they could have they would have. They were probably just shocked," Sora says sweetly. I feel even more guilty now.

"Yes Takeru Takaishi or shall I call you Hope they were probably shocked," A voice says. You can tell by their voice that they are smiling but not the nice kind of smile. No the evil, mean kind of smile.

"DESPAIR!" Tk yells though I don't know how he knew it was Despair.

"Ah. Very good Hope. I am impressed but also disappointed," Despair says. I look around but can't spot this enemy of ours.

"I don't care what you think! Just show yourself!" Tk yells.

"You coward! Where are you!" Mimi shouts.

"What are you doing here!" Davis demands.

"I am here to be truthful where Hope isn't," Despair says.

"His name is Tk not Hope!" Matt shouts.

"Very well to be truthful where Tk is not," Despair fix's.

"Tk hasn't lied you're the only one who lied!" Cody shouts.

"You show em Cody!" Armadillimon shouts.

"Ah hasn't he?" Despair asks.

"NO!" Izzy yells.

"He hasn't lied!" Joe shouts.

"I bet your feeling mighty guilty right about now Tk. Your friends have so much faith in you and what do you do? You disappoint them," Despair says with that happiness in his voice for others pain. Everyone looks at Tk to see what he has to say. He's been very quiet.

"Lied about what?" Tk asks.

"About you and where your from!" Despair says.

"You mean where I live?" Tk asks.

"No which side you are from and on!" Despair says and I see Tk visibly pale.

"What do you mean which side he's on? He's on our side!" I yell.

(Tk's Pov)

I can't believe this is happening. I finally meet Despair and he's gonna ruin everything for me. He's going to tell them and they're never going to forgive me. They're gonna hate me and leave me. The truth will separate the team. How will we win. No they have to leave. I have to use this to my advantage. If I can get rid of them they won't get hurt when the time comes to fight Despair.

"No he's lied to you! To you all. He never did come from your side. Hope was born on the side of dark and fought on that side. He may have gone to the side of light but that was only for a short time and he will always be dark on the inside. You can't trust him. He lied to you so much already! What happened to your friends Tk? I thought you guys never kept secrets!" Despair yells. Despair then goes silent.

"Tk is that true?" Kari asks.

"No it's can't be!" Ken yells.

"Tk answer us!" Patamon shouts.

"It can't be true!" Veemon shouts.

"TK!" Davis yells.

"It's true," I say guilty.

"So you lied!" Max hisses at me.

"It's not like you didn't! You two aren't even real Digidestained. Your fakes! Thats why you take those pills and thats why you don't have crests. The pills give you powers like ours but not as powerful!" I say accusingly at Lana and Max.

"So we didn't lie about being evil!" Lana yells.

"I'll leave you to it Tk!" Despair says and becomes quiet.

"So you lied?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah," I whisper.

"Why Tk?" Agumon asks.

"Surely Despair has to be wrong," Gubumon reasons.

"I'm sorry!" I say.

"Lets go guys! We shouldn't stay here with our former friend. He betray us!" Tai yells with venom in his voice. I lied yes but your words hurt. Lana and Max look unsure. They don't want to leave. It's for the best.

"Why Tk?" Sora asks.

"I thought you were our friend!" Joe yells.

"We should have never trusted you!" Tentemon shouts.

"Like Tai said lets go!" Matt yells. It hurt. My own brother is leaving me. I know I choose to not defend myself right now but they don't need to be so harsh. They all walk away but Max and Lana linger for a few minutes looking at me. I have to do this!

"What are you waiting for?" I ask. "Go! Go on! Leave! I don't need or want you here. I lied because I choose to and I am dark. Go now or so help me I will force you... I hate you!" They look stunned. My words hurt to but they didn't look like they'd leave. They turn after a few minutes and run to catch up with the group. My partner, Patamon even left me.

I turn and face the open grassland. I know he's there. Watching me and waiting to attack. He is such a twisted being. He finds it entertaining watching me lose my friends and it's all his fault but I guess I have some things to thank him for. I wanted to get rid of my friends for the fight so they wouldn't get hurt. I guess I can't have it both ways. They can't be my friend and be safe from this fight and Despair.

"Don't be such a coward! Come out!" I shout.

(Davis's Pov)

I can't believe Tk would do that. Would lie to us like that! He's dark and evil. Why did we believe him in the first place? He was nothing but a lier. He took us and used us like dolls and now that we know the truth he throws us away.

But he was my best friend. He was the one I went to when I was sad, when I needed some fun, when I couldn't talk to my other friends or parents because they wouldn't understand, the guy who went out of his way to be my friend even though at the start I was an ass to him, the guy who even though I got mad would still be my friend through everything. He was someone I depended on.

So why did this happen? Why didn't he tell us he was evil. How stupid am I? If I was evil would I tell everyone? No because if I did they would have left earlier and my plan whatever that might be wouldn't work. So Tk lied to us for his own benefit.

It's hard to believe Tk, the guy who never lied was the biggest one you could find. Nearly everyone went to him with their problems cause he would listen and find a solution. If he didn't he would help even if it could cost him his own life. Was it all an act? All these years.

We finally came upon an area where we could spend the night. It's already pretty dark. We build a campfire and find some fruit we can eat. As we sit staring into the campfire silently I can't say I don't miss Tk. It feels weird here without him. Like we shouldn't be here. Like the groups empty without Tk... without Hope.

"Man this apple is good!" Tai exclaims trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure it is," A voice agrees and we all get alarmed. "Don't be frightened. I come in peace. I am Hope in a spirit," The voice says coming out into the light. It was a pure white wolf.

"If your hope your dark," Gatomon states.

"And that means your evil," Mimi finishs.

"See, this is where your wrong. Not all dark is evil, only those who believe dark is evil are evil," Hope says.

"What does that mean?" Yolie demands.

"Why do you judge before you even know? Why do you talk before you think? Why do you kill before you have a reason... Why do you desert before you know the truth?" Hope asks.

"Stop speaking riddles!" Matt yells.

"Not riddles, just the truth. The truth of you," Hope states.

"Wha?" Tai mutters.

"I think I know what he means," Kari says. "Why do we judge Tk before he says a thing."

"Why do we shout at him before we think about what were saying?" Davis says for the second part of the riddle.

"Why do we hurt him before we have a reason?" Kari says.

"Why do we desert him before we know the truth about him?" Davis says.

"I see some of you understand me," Hope says.

"Why are you here!" Joe demands.

"For help. Tk can't do it alone," Hope says.

"Well he seemed fine to me," Izzy says.

"Yeah! Why should we help him?" Patamon asks.

"Why does he help you?" Hope asks sharply. "You know what I think I came to the wrong place. You tell people your digidestianed but all I see are cowards. Dirty little cowards. You say you work as I team. If you do then why is one of your teammates out there alone fighting Despair? Your suppose to save the world! You were chosen specially because they thought in the end you'd do the right thing! You'd save our world but they were wrong! Your suppose to fight for digimon and protect them but all I see is you guys protecting yourselves. Not from fights and not from injury but from the truth. The truth that Tk isn't born from light but really! In the end does it matter who you were but only what you are now!" Hope yells.

"He's right!" Mimi shouts.

"We were in the wrong! Tk lied but he didn't desert us!" Sora yells.

"Where is he?" Cody demands.

"I'll bring you to him," Hope says and starts running with us following.

(Tk's Pov)

Despair appears at my call with a sword made of silver out. Despair is about my height with a hood pulled over his head to hide his face. The hood has two holes in it and two golden ears stick out of it. He has gold, silky fur and wears metal shorts and shirt. Around his feet metal shoe's that have no soul in them.

"We finally meet Hope," Despair says evily.

"Yes... finally," Tk reply's.

"You still haven't found your other power?" Despair more states then asks.

"No but that won't hold me back," Tk says.

"Sure it will. It makes you less powerful," Despair says.

"We'll see," Tk shouts and the fight begins.

Thats all for now! It's a pretty short chapter I know and I'm sorry! Ps. There's only about one chapter left till the end! Biiiiiiii

Coolbluerocker


	18. Sacrifices

Hello there! Here's the new chapter! Please review! This is the last one... enjoy.

Sacrifices

(Tk's Pov)

Despair was right... He was more powerful but that never stopped me before and he's be darned if he let it stop him now. He knew what he was doing. He knew what he was risking, and he was Ok with that. He wasn't planning to win... but he wasn't going to lose either.

He hears footsteps approaching and looks to see his friends running towards him. They're following Wolfy in a dead run. He couldn't let them get to him. But how could he stop them? It's not like he could put up a magic barrier to hold them back.

"Looks like your so called friends are coming back," Despair comments.

"Thats right!" Tai yells as they come to a stop.

"And this time were staying!" Hawkmon yells.

"Wait! You guys can't fight," I yell.

(Normal Pov)

"What! Tk what do you mean?" Kari asks.

"This is my fight... Just me, and Despair. You can't interfere,"Tk says.

"But were a team! We shouldn't have left the first time and were definitely not leaving this time!" Cody yells.

"Yes ... Were a team," Tk says a bit unsurely. "But this fight is one on one."

"Just me and Hope," Despair says darkly. The whole team look a little unsure about what to do but I give them a smile and they visibly relax.

"Alright Despair. You get just what you wanted. Me in a fight alone," Tk yells.

"Then let the games begin!" Despair says happily. But an evil kind of happy.

So the fight starts. Tk against Despair. Hope against Despair. Good against evil. A boy against a digimon. A spirit against a spirit. A power against a power. A will against a will.

Despair makes the first move by jumping forward, fists at the ready. Tk dodges with a impossible speed and counters with his own attack of a boot to the belly. Despair also dodges at an even faster speed. Despair kicks outwards and gracefully at Tk who barely miss's it by flipping through mid air backwards and lands silently on his feet. He then springs forward and tackles Despair in the stomach. They both go down with a thump but Despairs foot makes contact with Tk's chest, pushing him away.

Tk was surprised by the power in that one kick. It wasn't even a fighting move, just trying to get him off himself. But the move sends Tk onto his back. Tk gets back up just in time to see a fist coming at him but not enough time to do anything about it but try and get away. But not fast enough. The fist makes solid contact with his left cheek sending him flying backwards. He whips the little bit of blood trickling down his chip with the back of his hand and push's himself to the balls of his feet.

"I told you your not a strong as me!" Despair smirks.

"He's right! Tk your not strong enough... but we can help!" Lana yells to Tk. Lana and Max had been surprisingly quiet.

"You were right earlier Tk. We aren't digi-destianed. We're here to help you. To make you stronger," Max yells too. They both pull off necklaces they wear all the time. They both start levitating up into the air and a yellow light comes out of both of them. It fly's towards Tk as they both fall back down to earth... unlifely.

"No!" Tk yells as the light gets closer and swipes up his arm. Suddenly a barrier is made and the yellow lights bounce off it before going back into the bodies of Lana and Max. Tk looks at the barrier he made and soon realizes it's not a barrier. It's ice. Ice he made. (Ps. To Rubyeyed10: Great job in guessing the right power though he can't control water. :)). Also to anyone who cares I'll answer all the review questions after the story is done. Sorry I didn't do it sooner).

Lana and Max rise up onto their feet. They look at everyone confusingly. Genia said they were to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the world. It was their fate, their destiny, so why was that destiny changed so suddenly.

"No sacrifices! I won't allow it!" Tk yells.

"I see you've found your power, but that won't help you now. I'm still stronger and you haven't ever practiced your power," Despair laughed. Tk's hand noticeable tightens into a fist, his hand turning white with the strain.

"I'll show you!" Tk yells and they once again both jump into battle. Punch's, kicks, elbows, smacks and slaps are heard as the battle rages. Neither fighter giving up.

Despair kicks Tk in the stomach and when he falls to his knee's Despair elbows him in the head forcing him to the ground with a groan. He then stands over Tk with a foot on his back holding him down. "Pathetic! Your weak. I was hoping for a challenge but I should have expected this. You'll never be strong enough to bear me," Despair yells. Tk tries to push himself up off the ground but fails with the pressure of Despairs foot on him.

Despair laughs at Tk's struggle to rise and gets off him and with a jump he's on the other side of their battle field. Tk push's himself up and finally makes it to his feet. He needed his ice powers and he needs them now. He still hasn't mastered his power yet though. Well... nows as good a time as ever and with that he holds out his left hand his side and closes his eyes trying to concentrate on what he wants to make.

"What's he doing!" Tai demands.

"That stupid kid! He's trying to use his power and hasn't mastered it. He could destroy us all!" Hope yells angrily.

"I trust him. I know he can do it," Kari says forcefully.

"He's our friend. If we don't believe in him, trust him who will?" Davis asks. They all look back to Tk with thoughts running through their heads in time to see ice forming in his hand as his desired shape. A sword.

Tk opens his eye's when he feels his powers stop in time to see a shining sword sitting comfortably in his hand in all it's glory. The handle was dark and thick with an ice grip on it and at the end was a 3d ice piece shaped as a diamond. Where the blade starts there's a half square shaped piece sticking out at the side that turns into a point and comes back to the handle. On the other side it sticks out in a jagged way with curvy designs in it and then a curve till it goes into the full blade. It's about two feet long and curves at the end. It was really a beautiful blade. (Look up ice blade on google image and you should find it there).

The sword fit perfectly in his hand like it was made for it. It wasn't too heavy just the perfect weight too. With a smile he looked up to Despair.

"Nice. You formed that on your first try. Impressive... but not impressive enough!" And with that Despair formed his own sword out of darkness. It had a black leather handle with a shiny black blade and spikes going all the way down it and a silver line in a strain line going all the way down. On the end of the handle were two black strings that dangled.

"Lets go!" Tk yelled and lunged forward at the same time as despair. Their swords clash as they meet in the middle and each try to push their sword forward onto the other. With a matched power they push away from each other and once again lunge forward. These actions are repeated. The side liners can barely make out their movements only seeing blurs and when their swords meet.

Despair and Tk once again meet in the middle and just as Tk push's away Despair removes his blade to above his head and brings it crashing down on the backing away Tk. A cloud of dust covers the field and when it clears you can make out a panting Tk and a smirking despair.

"Tk," Matt whispers. Tk's eye's were on his leg but they cut upward to look Despair in the eyes. Despairs blade left a deep, long, ridged cut down Tk's calf but it curves around till it gets to the shin and sinks downward to touch the bone and drags along the bone scratching it slightly but painfully. As Despair withdraws his blade Tk push's backwards to the edge of the field before crumbling down to one knee.

"Tk! Are you alright?" Yolie asks in a yell.

"Does he look alright to you!" Mimi demands a little to harshly and instantly turns to a face of sorrow at Yolies hurt expression. Yolie instantly forgives her.

"I'm fine! It's just a little cut!" Tk yells back. They decide not to point out its more then a little cut cause that won't help Tk at the moment.

"You fell so easily. Are you giving up already?" Despair questions.

"Never!" Tk yells and forces himself to his feet. They once again lunge at eachother. Once their blades meet Tk slides his down to the end of it and with all his strength in one fluid motion puch's it away and forces his blade back to swipe at Despair. He makes his mark on Despairs stomach leaving a thin line of blood flowing.

"Very creative," Despair whispers before bringing his own sword down. It cuts through Tk's Chest deeper then Tk made it. They both push backwards. And once again the pushed forward. Their swords met and the struggled to overpower the other. Despair gained some power as he inched Tk's blade further and further down.

Tk new he could win now. All he had to do was switch this blade to the other side of Despairs and shove it away, he could then plunge his sword into Despair and win this battle, once and for all. It was his time to shine for once.

"Tk!" He heard someone yell in the background. He and Despair looked to see Davis running towards them. With a smirk Despair push's away and throws his sword at Davis as hard as he could. With a yell from Tk he push's against the ground trying to reach Davis in time.

The second his leg push's against the ground it gives away and he falls to the ground hard. His arms break his fall but nothing more then scratch's. He watch's as the blade plunges into Davis as he tries to escape his fate. He watch's Davis fall. His body hitting the ground is the only sound heard. "... Davis!" Tk forces his leg to work and races over to his fallen friend. He kneels next to him and flips him over. He pulls the blade out and lets out a sigh of relief that the blade didn't penetrate him but cut his side and arm.

Tai, Matt and Ken run out and help get Davis back out of the battle field. "I'm sorry Tk. I didn't mean to cause you trouble... I thought you were in trouble."

"Its fine Dai! Just next time don't attack someone if they hold a sword and you don't," Tk calls out.

"TK! Watch out!" Sora yells and Tk turns in time to see Despair blade coming at him. He quickly lifts his own to block it. Despair push's down then curves his sword around to swiftly fling Tk's strait out of his hands. He then proceeds to attack the unarmed Tk.

Despairs sword is going so fast you can't see it make contact with Tk's body or where he's aiming. You can hear Tk's grunts of pain though. With one last slash Despair stops and steps back to reveal a beaten and bloody Tk. Tk stands for a minute before he tips over, face first into the dirt.

"Tk... Tk... TK!" Matt yells and races over to his fallen brother but is stopped by Tai who grabs Matts arms behind his back and holds him so he can't get hurt like Davis... Or like Tk.

"Lem me go! Lem me go! For god sake's Tai he's my little brother. My little brother who's hurt and I have to get to him, protect him... Tai you of all people should understand what it's like to have your little sibling hurt and the need to protect them... TAI! Please!" Matt begs.

"Matt. Tk's like a little brother to me to but we can't go get killed out there!" Tai yells.

"Tai... Please," Matt begs. Tai releases him not because he looks like he was about to cry or because he was begging or because he was his best friend but because he knows what it's like to have a younger sibling just like Matt said and he knew if it was Kari out there he'd be doing the same thing as Matt right now.

"Thanks..." Matt whispers before running to the fallen Tk. Just as he's about to reach him Despair stands in the way.

"Ah ah ah. No interfering," Despair says before throwing Matt backwards. With a growl Matt forms an bow and arrow in his hand and releases it aimed at Despair. He dodges it with a laugh.

"I was going to respect Takeru's with to not have you guys involved but I guess you involved yourselves," Despair said before running at Matt with his sword. Matt holds his bow up as defense against the sword. He knew his bow would only defend him a little. He feels a sudden heat and looks to his side to find Tai standing next to him using his power to help fend off Despair.

"Stop!" A strain voice calls and all look to see Tk on his hands and knee's. "Stop right now. No one gets hurt."

"What! You still think you can beat me. Not even all your friends together can beat me never mind one single person," Despair laughs.

"Thats where you're wrong. I may be one fighter, one person but I've got every single persons hope inside of me. And with everyone believing, trusting in me I can't, won't, refuse to lose to you. And don't you go near my friends!" Tk says in a deadly whisper.

"Fine then. Give me all you got but you still won't win!" Despair yells. Tk then reforms his sword as his other shattered into pieces. He stands to his feet and sways on the spot for a second before steadying. "I won't lose!" The clash of swords was all that was heard. Every so often blood splattered on the dirt ground yet the Digidestained didn't know who's it belonged to. They desperately hoped it didn't belong to Tk.

Finally the battle seemed to freeze. In the middle was Daspair and Tk. Tk was beaten and bloody and looked barely able to stand while Despair was fine besides a few cuts. "Tk! You can do it! I know you can!" Davis yells from the sideline. Joe had managed to heal his cuts and he was fine now.

"You won't win. Good won't beat evil this time," Despair whispered and pushed harder down.

"I will!" Tk insists. "You won't win! I'll make sure of that!" Tk push's back as hard as he could and Despairs sword moved. On Despairs face was a look of shock and strain as he tried to fend Tk off but this time Tk wouldn't lose. He closed his eyes and used his senses like he told Davis to do. In one sweep of his arm Despairs sword was gone and Tk had his blade to Despairs neck.

"It seems like you lose," Tk whispers.

"Thats where you're wrong child of Hope," Despair says and then continues in a whisper. "This was all just a test, a test to see if you were worthy of the symbol of Hope. You managed to beat me, but only barely. When the time comes you better be ready, cause next time I won't hold back." After that Despair disappeared in a cloud of smoke and there was nothing Tk could do but watch all his work in this fight get wasted.

"Tk you did it!"

"Well done Teeks."

"We won!"

"Ha! Take that Despair!"

"That'll teach him not to mess with us!"

"The digiworld is safe again!"

'_NO! The digiworld is not safe. This was just a simple fight we won in this cruel, cruel war. They're wrong... This is just the beginning of it.'_

Kari walks up to Tk with a frown and goes to his ear. "I'm sorry Tk but after this fight I realized something. When you were hurt I felt hurt too. I love you I really do but not as a boyfriend, as a brother, a best friend. So I'm breaking up with you. I hope this won't ruin our friendship." She whispers. To tell the truth he really wasn't thinking about this much but he also love her as a sister. Being in a relationship will just ruin their great friendship.

"Sure Kari. I agree with you," He says. Everyone else looks at them weirdly.

"Nicely done Teeks. But now I'm itching to fight," Tai says.

"We need to get you healed or something," Matt hovers worriedly.

"Hm?" Tk says confusedly.

"Your hurt. Lets sit you down so Joe can help you," Matt rephrases.

"Oh ya sure. Lets do that," He mumbles.

"Teek?" Tai asks as he reachs up to feel Tk's forehead.

"Yep! You know what's cool? Ice cream. Its cold and sweet and, and, and cold." Tk says dreamily.

"Tk?" Ken says unsurely at Tk's unusual behaviour.

"Ugg. I don't feel well," Tk says before tipping forward. Everyone yells his name as falls. He smiles as he feels someone catch him in their arms and turn him over. He looks up into the face of his friend Davis. He's saying something but Tk can't make out the words, so he sits and watch's. Who knew Davis looked so... nice, attractive. When did this feeling come?

Joe and Matt are on his other side as Davis lays him gently down onto the dirt road. Tai also kneels next to Davis. All their mouths are moving. Tk wonders what they are saying and if they are talking about him.

"We need to get him home where I can treat him better. A clean bed and warm blanket will help alot," Joe orders.

"I'll carry him," Davis offers.

"Lets move!" Tai says taking lead once again. Davis scoops the blond up into his muscular arms as if he weighed nothing more then a feather.

Tk's world starts to blur and everyones faces become blobs. The sky's spinning in circuls, round and round and round. One last thought plages him before he falls into the blissfull darkness where his headache is nothing and the cuts don't burn.

'_Like I thought earlier... This war is far, far from over. But I will do anything to make sure my army comes out on top. Because there will be no sacrifices, I'll make sure of that personally.'_

The End...

I know it leaves at a cliff hanger but thats the end of this story. There will be answers to the review questions next. I hope you enjoyed this story I wrote and please review. Thanks a lot!

Biiiiiii

Coolbluerocker


	19. Reviews

Hey guys! Well that was the end of the story. This is just the answers and responses to your guy's reviews. Once again thanks for reviewing. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story so if anyone wants me to make one please tell me, in a review, private message, anything you can think of. So thanks for reading my story and thanks for supporting me with all your guy's review. :)

Rubyeyed10  
2009-10-11 . chapter 1

This is really good^^

Hope you update soon

_Coolbluerocker: Thanks Rubyeyed10 for my first review. And I hope you enjoyed that chapter!:)_

FallenHope-Angel  
2009-10-17 . chapter 1

man this a really good story and i like it. it's just so i don't how to describe it but i love and can't wait for you to update it! i ;am here to sytay so expect many reiviews for it!

_Coolbluerocker: Thanks FallenHope-Angel! I'm glad you liked it. I'll look forward to ansering all your reviews! :)_

_DragonShenron  
_2009-10-18 . chapter 2

I like it! very good story so far.

A bit hard to follow at times but all in all a great story.

Anyway keep writing!

_Coolbluerocker: Thanks. I'm sorry about not putting in quotation marks but I'm going to start doing it and I'll fix the first chaps. Hope you enjoyed!_

FallenHope-Angel  
2009-10-18 . chapter 2

hey man that was great! adn well sad that tk is gone but i can't wait till ya update so see ya then!

_Coolbluerocker: Thanks. I really hope it was great! :)_

_StarFixation  
_2009-10-18 . chapter 1

Hmm i like your interpretation of TK.

it's dark, and i have a feeling that it can become something awesome!

StarFix

_Coolbluerocker: Ya I kinda wanted it to be dark and saddish. I hope it turned into something awesome! Thanks! :)_

StarFixation  
2009-10-18 . chapter 2

OMG Heart wrenching!

I cannot wait for you to continue in some way.

i'm so FAVORITING THIS!

_Coolbluerocker : Thanks for your enthusiasm for my story and thanks for favoriting my story! :)_

Lord Pata  
2009-10-19 . chapter 3

Interesting chapter, about the dot thing, it can be green, remember that TK's D-3 is green so a green dot fits for it pretty well ^^

I could picture Patamon trying to fish with a stick and he sure is good, I mean he caught 4 fishes ^^

I bet Gatomon would be proud of his fishing skills, seeing how she is the expert when it comes to fish and fishing XD

_Coolbluerocker: Haha! Thanks for the review and answering my question. I could also picture Patamon fishing with a stick! He looks funny. And I'm sure Gatomon will be super proud of Patamon. :) Thanks again!_

FallenHope-Angel  
2009-10-19 . chapter 3

ahh tk. well the dd's are now in the but i'm rooting that they don't find him i feel cruel but whatever ya do i'm right behind ya!

_Coolbluerocker: Ya I'm rooting they don't either. Haha. Yes I'm being cruel too but Tk's gonna have to deal with it along with the other DD's. Thanks for being behind me! :)_

FallenHope-Angel  
2009-10-20 . chapter 4

yeah go tk! wll not about running well yeah i mean well i'm confused dont' read this part anyways where are they now i cna't wait to find out!

_Coolbluerocker : Thanks! I'm like you. I want him to run away yet don't at the same time. Haha! Anyways thanks again. :)_

FallenHope-Angel

2009-10-21 . chapter 5

oh man that sure was interesting! adn well seriously i like tk's new friends they seem so cool oh and davis i hope tk saves him or someone i mean you just can't keep davis down! he's awsome but tk's better.

_Coolbluerocker: I like Tk's new friends too! I gave them all colorful hair! Haha! I thought for Tk blond and a deep red would look good on him. Anyways yes your right... There is no way to keep Davis down! :) Thanks again!_

FallenHope-Angel  
2009-10-25 . chapter 6

yeah go tk! i love him adn well i can't wait for the next chapter they meet again a happy reunion i can't ait to see if it is.

_Coolbluerocker: Thanks! I love him too! :)_

FallenHope-Angel  
2009-10-28 . chapter 7

yeah that was awsome and he ets to stay with lana and max! i love it and can not wait to see what happens next!

_Coolbluerocker: What happens next will be a surprise! I think that Lana and Max are like brother and sister to him they're that close but at the same time he's secretive with them! :) Thanks!_

FallenHope-Angel  
2009-11-07 . chapter 8

oh man poor takeru. and max and lana too a really cute surrogate family! ah i just love your fic and can't wait for the next chapie so updaterelly soon coolbluerocker my favorite author! happy new chappe day!

_Coolbluerocker: I feel bad for Tk too and I love the little family of theirs. Thanks and I hope you like the next chappie! Thanks also for proclaiming me your favorite author although I don't think I'm very good but thanks for the encouragement! :)_

_Syaz EvAngeLion  
2009-11-07 . chapter 8_

oh this storie's awesome I just hope that you'll update again

Coolbluerocker: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the story so far! :)

FallenHope-Angel  
2009-11-09 . chapter 9

ahh poor tk! his loody hand and he horror his glove in shreds! well the pklot has thickened and i have become obssessed so update soon or i'll have withdrawls!

Coolbluerocker: I no! His poor hand! I'll try to update soon but I hope you don't have withdrawls! ;) Thanks!

Lord Pata  
2009-11-10 . chapter 10

Well at lest I didn't wallop over leaving Gatomon behind, Tk says and I'm pretty sure he's thinking the same thing as me...Revenge. ( :) MAHAHAHA sweet sweet revenge. Ok back to the story)

Oh Gatomon I love you please come to me. I can't live without you. I'll save you from anything, Tk says in Patamon's voice. I start giggleing.

Oh Patamon. Why why did you leave me. I can't live without you either. Please come back, I say in Gatomon's voice playing along. I look at Patamon and Gatomon. There blushing real bad. Gomamon is laughing at them with us.

Gatomon can I kiss you? Tk continues in Patamon's voice.

Yes thats my only dream, I say and we both burst out laughing.

Well. We. It's not like that! Patamon blubbers out protesting.

Ya were um? What patamon said. Gatomon says still blushing.

What ever you say, Gomamon says laughing.

-

lol! Best teasing on Patamon and Gatomon ever on a fic, great going my friend ^^

Not even Gomamon believed them about that they aren't like that XD

Seems all is falling into piece for TK. he has Kari as girlfriend, his hand hopefully will heal, he and Kari teased their digimon... Yep at last a bit of some order for now ^^

Great work, keep those chapters comming ^^

_Coolbluerocker:Thanks! I hope my teasing was as good as you said! :) And yes things are going somewhat smoothly for Tk at this point. Thanks again! :)_

FallenHope-Angel  
2009-11-10 . chapter 10

ahh poor tk! hey was thst reaction from the abuse? oh yeah great chapter!

FallenHope-Angel  
2010-06-08 . chapter 17

ahh poor tk. sorry i havent' reviewed i didn't have internet for a while again.

_Coolbluerocker: It's fine u didn't review. I had the same problem for a while and it was just annoying. Thanks! :)_

Rubyeyed10  
2010-07-16 . chapter 18

sooooo...what made you change takari to implied daikeru,or is it takesuke?

_Coolbluerocker: I just wanted to say sorry to all who hate boyxboy pairings but lately I've been reading Daikeru and it changed my favorite pair from Takari to Daikeru. I wasn't planning it at the start but as I went over everything I wrote (But didn't fix the quotation things yet... :0... Sorry about that) I noticed that if I chose to I could change it to Daikeru. It fit in well and I just did it. I also think of Tk and Kari as brother and sister. I think they fit into that category well. So sorry to everyone who I have ruined this story for by changing it to Boyxboy incase you don't like it. And yes it's Daikeru... I think.. Is Daikeru where Davis is like the dominant one in the relationship? Well Davis is meant to be so whichever one that is. Anyway thanks for the review! :)_

Well thats all the review for now! I most likely won't answer any other reviews unless they're questions and then I still might not or send you a private message... or just add a new chappie for them if there's a lot. Thank you all for your support and like I said earlier if you want a sequel just tell me in any way you can think of... without stalking me. Haha. Anyways thanks again to all your support in my story! :)

Coolbluerocker ;)

__________


	20. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I just got a new comment today after I wrote all the others out from Lord Pata. They said they were looking forward to Takari and I changed it to Daikeru. I just wanted to say if I get more reviews for Takari instead of Daikeru I will change it back to Takari and I'll even rewrite the ending of The Angel Of Hope. So write to me which you guys would prefer and any other couplings you guys want and I'll see if I can change it. And Ps. To you Lord Pata- I will be keeping Patamon and Gatomon as a couple. I love them together. Anyways I think they belong as the girl and guy angels.

So write me if you want Daikeru, Takari or any other couplings. It can be boyxboy, girlxgirl, boyxgirl. Any and I'll see if I like it or if others do.

Thanks!


	21. Sacrifices Takari Redo

Hey this is the same last chapter but I redid it so it's Takari. There are now to choices of how to end this story to make everyone happy. Ok. Although the sequel WILL be Daikeru ok. So here's the other sided ending. Also personally I prefer the first ending but this is for my upset readers.

Sacrifices

(Tk's Pov)

Despair was right... He was more powerful but that never stopped me before and he's be darned if he let it stop him now. He knew what he was doing. He knew what he was risking, and he was Ok with that. He wasn't planning to win... but he wasn't going to lose either.

He hears footsteps approaching and looks to see his friends running towards him. They're following Wolfy in a dead run. He couldn't let them get to him. But how could he stop them? It's not like he could put up a magic barrier to hold them back.

"Looks like your so called friends are coming back," Despair comments.

"Thats right!" Tai yells as they come to a stop.

"And this time were staying!" Hawkmon yells.

"Wait! You guys can't fight," I yell.

(Normal Pov)

"What! Tk what do you mean?" Kari asks.

"This is my fight... Just me, and Despair. You can't interfere,"Tk says.

"But were a team! We shouldn't have left the first time and were definitely not leaving this time!" Cody yells.

"Yes ... Were a team," Tk says a bit unsurely. "But this fight is one on one."

"Just me and Hope," Despair says darkly. The whole team look a little unsure about what to do but I give them a smile and they visibly relax.

"Alright Despair. You get just what you wanted. Me in a fight alone," Tk yells.

"Then let the games begin!" Despair says happily. But an evil kind of happy.

So the fight starts. Tk against Despair. Hope against Despair. Good against evil. A boy against a digimon. A spirit against a spirit. A power against a power. A will against a will.

Despair makes the first move by jumping forward, fists at the ready. Tk dodges with a impossible speed and counters with his own attack of a boot to the belly. Despair also dodges at an even faster speed. Despair kicks outwards and gracefully at Tk who barely miss's it by flipping through mid air backwards and lands silently on his feet. He then springs forward and tackles Despair in the stomach. They both go down with a thump but Despairs foot makes contact with Tk's chest, pushing him away.

Tk was surprised by the power in that one kick. It wasn't even a fighting move, just trying to get him off himself. But the move sends Tk onto his back. Tk gets back up just in time to see a fist coming at him but not enough time to do anything about it but try and get away. But not fast enough. The fist makes solid contact with his left cheek sending him flying backwards. He whips the little bit of blood trickling down his chip with the back of his hand and push's himself to the balls of his feet.

"I told you your not a strong as me!" Despair smirks.

"He's right! Tk your not strong enough... but we can help!" Lana yells to Tk. Lana and Max had been surprisingly quiet.

"You were right earlier Tk. We aren't digi-destianed. We're here to help you. To make you stronger," Max yells too. They both pull off necklaces they wear all the time. They both start levitating up into the air and a yellow light comes out of both of them. It fly's towards Tk as they both fall back down to earth... unlifely.

"No!" Tk yells as the light gets closer and swipes up his arm. Suddenly a barrier is made and the yellow lights bounce off it before going back into the bodies of Lana and Max. Tk looks at the barrier he made and soon realizes it's not a barrier. It's ice. Ice he made. (Ps. To Rubyeyed10: Great job in guessing the right power though he can't control water. :)). Also to anyone who cares I'll answer all the review questions after the story is done. Sorry I didn't do it sooner).

Lana and Max rise up onto their feet. They look at everyone confusingly. Genia said they were to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the world. It was their fate, their destiny, so why was that destiny changed so suddenly.

"No sacrifices! I won't allow it!" Tk yells.

"I see you've found your power, but that won't help you now. I'm still stronger and you haven't ever practiced your power," Despair laughed. Tk's hand noticeable tightens into a fist, his hand turning white with the strain.

"I'll show you!" Tk yells and they once again both jump into battle. Punch's, kicks, elbows, smacks and slaps are heard as the battle rages. Neither fighter giving up.

(DAVIS'S POV)

"So what would you do to save the one's you love? What would any of you do?" Hope asks looking at all of us. Well I've answered that before to myself but not out loud. I know I couldn't save anyone not because I actually couldn't but I just for some reason can't risk my life for another. I know it's pretty mean but I just can't help it. I notice no one is talking. Do they feel the same way as me?

"I see. None of you would do anything," Hope says.

"I would-" Yolie starts but gets cut off.

"It's worse to lie then to do nothing while your friends are dying," Hope cuts Yolie off.

"So let me get this right. You all would do nothing while your friends and family possible die. You would all watch. Your normal then. Many would do nothing as their friends and family die, many would even be to shocked to move to try and save that person but you guys are different. Many wouldn't even get the chance to try and save friend or family cause nothing bad might not happen to them but you guys, well you have to save lives every day. You have to protect each other from so many things no one else would ever have to face. If you don't protect each other then you won't make it but right now all I see and saw was Tk protecting you guys but you guys don't protect him," Hope says. I am really feeling guilty now. He's right we don't protect him.

"Why is it that way?" I ask.

"Because he cares for you more than himself. What is Tk to you?" Hope asks.

"What do you think? He's our friend!" Matt exclaims.

"No I want to hear it from each of you. Cody first," Hope says and looks at Cody.

"Well Tk's my partner (He become's Davis's later but I don't know when) and my friend. Someone I look up to," Cody says.

"Ok now Yolie," Hope says.

"Well when I met him he was a charming and nice guy. He's always been a friend and never put me down, he always gave me hope and believed in me," Yolie says.

"Next Ken," Hope says.

"Well he was a friend but we weren't very close. He understood what I was going through when I sometimes didn't. He could somehow relate to me in a way I have no clue how he did," Ken says.

"Yes now Kari," Hope says.

"Well he's my boyfriend and I love him. I always have but I didn't always admit I did. He always protected me." Kari says with a sad smile.

"Next Izzy," Hope says. I notice he skips me and goes to the older DD's.

"Well Tk was with us from the beginning but we never really made it to great and best friends. We are friends but not the best. He's someone I never thought I'd be friends with," Izzy says.

"Ok Joe," Hope says.

"He was a friend and in a way looked up to me as the oldest but he looked up to most of the others much more. I'm happy I got to see him grow up," Joe says.

"Mimi," Hope says.

"Well Tk was so cute when he was younger. I've always wanted a little brother and he was like one to me," Mimi says.

"Ok now Sora," Hope says.

"Tk to me is someone important. He was always like a son to me and I his mother. He once said with me around he didn't miss his mom as much and it made me so happy to hear that. I love him like a son," Sora says.

"Now Davis," Hope says. Well it's my turn now.

"He was my best friend. We stuck up for each other whether it was from a teacher yelling at one of us or one of up got in a fight and the other would fight along side the other even if the odds were against us. We still never lost, It could even have been sticking together to have company, we were best friends and never let the other down. If something was wrong we looked into it and helped each other. He's my best friend," I say. Not one word was a lie there.

"Yes now Tai," Hope says. It's like what ever we say isn't good enough to Hope.

"Well he was like a little brother to me. The youngest of the group and the one we always had to take care of. Even as he grew up he was still the youngest to me. I always tried to take care of him as the youngest," Tai says.

"Max," Hope says.

"He was like family to me. We lived together for a while and became good friends. We could always relate," Max says.

"Ok Lana," Hope says.

"He was like a brother older than me. He always took care of me and was a great friend," Lana says.

"Ok last Matt," Hope says. I think he purposely left Matt for last.

"Well he was my brother and I always tried to protect him no matter his age. I soon learned he didn't need protection and was growing up but I still was protective. The reason I was like that wasn't just because he was my brother but also because I lost him once when we were kids and I never got to see him grow up. Even from the eight year old to his eleven year old self and again I missed another year when he left. I didn't want to lose him. When he was younger he was the youngest of the group and couldn't really take care of himself. I was alway worried about him," Matt says.

"So you say you want to protect him but..." Hope says.

"He's the one protecting us," Matt and Tai say together.

"Do you want to know what he said when I asked him what he would do to protect his friends and family?" Hope asks.

"Yeah," Yolie and Cody say.

"He said he would go to the end of the world and back to protect you. He said he would die for you," Hope says. What kind of people are we? Tk would die for us while we just stand around and do nothing and the worst part is he doesn't do it to be the hero. He does it cause it's the right thing to do yet we wouldn't even do it. We should protect each other but he's the only one doing the protecting. Thats not fair on him. I look over at Tk fighting for his life. There's so much we never did for him. I feel I need to make up for it somehow.

(Tk's Pov)

Despair kicks Tk in the stomach and when he falls to his knee's Despair elbows him in the head forcing him to the ground with a groan. He then stands over Tk with a foot on his back holding him down. "Pathetic! Your weak. I was hoping for a challenge but I should have expected this. You'll never be strong enough to bear me," Despair yells. Tk tries to push himself up off the ground but fails with the pressure of Despairs foot on him.

Despair laughs at Tk's struggle to rise and gets off him and with a jump he's on the other side of their battle field. Tk push's himself up and finally makes it to his feet. He needed his ice powers and he needs them now. He still hasn't mastered his power yet though. Well... nows as good a time as ever and with that he holds out his left hand his side and closes his eyes trying to concentrate on what he wants to make.

"What's he doing!" Tai demands.

"That stupid kid! He's trying to use his power and hasn't mastered it. He could destroy us all!" Hope yells angrily.

"I trust him. I know he can do it," Kari says forcefully.

"He's our friend. If we don't believe in him, trust him who will?" Davis asks. They all look back to Tk with thoughts running through their heads in time to see ice forming in his hand as his desired shape. A sword.

Tk opens his eye's when he feels his powers stop in time to see a shining sword sitting comfortably in his hand in all it's glory. The handle was dark and thick with an ice grip on it and at the end was a 3d ice piece shaped as a diamond. Where the blade starts there's a half square shaped piece sticking out at the side that turns into a point and comes back to the handle. On the other side it sticks out in a jagged way with curvy designs in it and then a curve till it goes into the full blade. It's about two feet long and curves at the end. It was really a beautiful blade. (Look up ice blade on google image and you should find it there).

The sword fit perfectly in his hand like it was made for it. It wasn't too heavy just the perfect weight too. With a smile he looked up to Despair.

"Nice. You formed that on your first try. Impressive... but not impressive enough!" And with that Despair formed his own sword out of darkness. It had a black leather handle with a shiny black blade and spikes going all the way down it and a silver line in a strain line going all the way down. On the end of the handle were two black strings that dangled.

"Lets go!" Tk yelled and lunged forward at the same time as despair. Their swords clash as they meet in the middle and each try to push their sword forward onto the other. With a matched power they push away from each other and once again lunge forward. These actions are repeated. The side liners can barely make out their movements only seeing blurs and when their swords meet.

Despair and Tk once again meet in the middle and just as Tk push's away Despair removes his blade to above his head and brings it crashing down on the backing away Tk. A cloud of dust covers the field and when it clears you can make out a panting Tk and a smirking despair.

"Tk," Matt whispers. Tk's eye's were on his leg but they cut upward to look Despair in the eyes. Despairs blade left a deep, long, ridged cut down Tk's calf but it curves around till it gets to the shin and sinks downward to touch the bone and drags along the bone scratching it slightly but painfully. As Despair withdraws his blade Tk push's backwards to the edge of the field before crumbling down to one knee.

"Tk! Are you alright?" Yolie asks in a yell.

"Does he look alright to you!" Mimi demands a little to harshly and instantly turns to a face of sorrow at Yolies hurt expression. Yolie instantly forgives her.

"I'm fine! It's just a little cut!" Tk yells back. They decide not to point out its more then a little cut cause that won't help Tk at the moment.

"You fell so easily. Are you giving up already?" Despair questions.

"Never!" Tk yells and forces himself to his feet. They once again lunge at eachother. Once their blades meet Tk slides his down to the end of it and with all his strength in one fluid motion push's it away and forces his blade back to swipe at Despair. He makes his mark on Despairs stomach leaving a thin line of blood flowing.

"Very creative," Despair whispers before bringing his own sword down. It cuts through Tk's Chest deeper then Tk made it. They both push backwards. And once again the pushed forward. Their swords met and the struggled to overpower the other. Despair gained some power as he inched Tk's blade further and further down.

Tk new he could win now. All he had to do was switch this blade to the other side of Despairs and shove it away, he could then plunge his sword into Despair and win this battle, once and for all. It was his time to shine for once.

"Tk!" He heard someone yell in the background. He and Despair looked to see Davis running towards them. With a smirk Despair push's away and throws his sword at Davis as hard as he could. With a yell from Tk he push's against the ground trying to reach Davis in time.

The second his leg push's against the ground it gives away and he falls to the ground hard. His arms break his fall but nothing more then scratch's. He watch's as the blade plunges into Davis as he tries to escape his fate. He watch's Davis fall. His body hitting the ground is the only sound heard. "... Davis!" Tk forces his leg to work and races over to his fallen friend. He kneels next to him and flips him over. He pulls the blade out and lets out a sigh of relief that the blade didn't penetrate him but cut his side and arm.

Tai, Matt and Ken run out and help get Davis back out of the battle field. "I'm sorry Tk. I didn't mean to cause you trouble... I thought you were in trouble."

"Its fine Dai! Just next time don't attack someone if they hold a sword and you don't," Tk calls out.

"TK! Watch out!" Sora yells and Tk turns in time to see Despair blade coming at him. He quickly lifts his own to block it. Despair push's down then curves his sword around to swiftly fling Tk's strait out of his hands. He then proceeds to attack the unarmed Tk.

Despairs sword is going so fast you can't see it make contact with Tk's body or where he's aiming. You can hear Tk's grunts of pain though. With one last slash Despair stops and steps back to reveal a beaten and bloody Tk. Tk stands for a minute before he tips over, face first into the dirt.

"Tk... Tk... TK!" Matt yells and races over to his fallen brother but is stopped by Tai who grabs Matts arms behind his back and holds him so he can't get hurt like Davis... Or like Tk.

"Lem me go! Lem me go! For god sake's Tai he's my little brother. My little brother who's hurt and I have to get to him, protect him... Tai you of all people should understand what it's like to have your little sibling hurt and the need to protect them... TAI! Please!" Matt begs.

"Matt. Tk's like a little brother to me to but we can't go get killed out there!" Tai yells.

"Tai... Please," Matt begs. Tai releases him not because he looks like he was about to cry or because he was begging or because he was his best friend but because he knows what it's like to have a younger sibling just like Matt said and he knew if it was Kari out there he'd be doing the same thing as Matt right now.

"Thanks..." Matt whispers before running to the fallen Tk. Just as he's about to reach him Despair stands in the way.

"Ah ah ah. No interfering," Despair says before throwing Matt backwards. With a growl Matt forms an bow and arrow in his hand and releases it aimed at Despair. He dodges it with a laugh.

"I was going to respect Takeru's with to not have you guys involved but I guess you involved yourselves," Despair said before running at Matt with his sword. Matt holds his bow up as defense against the sword. He knew his bow would only defend him a little. He feels a sudden heat and looks to his side to find Tai standing next to him using his power to help fend off Despair.

"Stop!" A strain voice calls and all look to see Tk on his hands and knee's. "Stop right now. No one gets hurt."

"What! You still think you can beat me. Not even all your friends together can beat me never mind one single person," Despair laughs.

"Thats where you're wrong. I may be one fighter, one person but I've got every single persons hope inside of me. And with everyone believing, trusting in me I can't, won't, refuse to lose to you. And don't you go near my friends!" Tk says in a deadly whisper.

"Fine then. Give me all you got but you still won't win!" Despair yells. Tk then reforms his sword as his other shattered into pieces. He stands to his feet and sways on the spot for a second before steadying. "I won't lose!" The clash of swords was all that was heard. Every so often blood splattered on the dirt ground yet the Digidestained didn't know who's it belonged to. They desperately hoped it didn't belong to Tk.

Finally the battle seemed to freeze. In the middle was Daspair and Tk. Tk was beaten and bloody and looked barely able to stand while Despair was fine besides a few cuts. "Tk! You can do it! I know you can!" Davis yells from the sideline. Joe had managed to heal his cuts and he was fine now.

"You won't win. Good won't beat evil this time," Despair whispered and pushed harder down.

"I will!" Tk insists. "You won't win! I'll make sure of that!" Tk push's back as hard as he could and Despairs sword moved. On Despairs face was a look of shock and strain as he tried to fend Tk off but this time Tk wouldn't lose. He closed his eyes and used his senses like he told Davis to do. In one sweep of his arm Despairs sword was gone and Tk had his blade to Despairs neck.

"It seems like you lose," Tk whispers.

"Thats where you're wrong child of Hope," Despair says and then continues in a whisper. "This was all just a test, a test to see if you were worthy of the symbol of Hope. You managed to beat me, but only barely. When the time comes you better be ready, cause next time I won't hold back." After that Despair disappeared in a cloud of smoke and there was nothing Tk could do but watch all his work in this fight get wasted.

"Tk you did it!"

"Well done Teeks."

"We won!"

"Ha! Take that Despair!"

"That'll teach him not to mess with us!"

"The digiworld is safe again!"

'_NO! The digiworld is not safe. This was just a simple fight we won in this cruel, cruel war. They're wrong... This is just the beginning of it.'_

Kari walks up to Tk with a frown and goes to his ear. "Tk after this fight I realized something. When you were hurt I felt hurt too. I love you I really do and I don't want to see you hurt like this ever again. Please be more carful" She whispers. He loves her so much and she cares for him just as deeply.

"Sure Kari. I love you," He says. Everyone else looks at them weirdly. He then pulls her into a simple, sweet kiss.

"Nicely done Teeks. But now I'm itching to fight," Tai says.

"We need to get you healed or something," Matt hovers worriedly.

"Hm?" Tk says confusedly.

"Your hurt. Lets sit you down so Joe can help you," Matt rephrases.

"Oh ya sure. Lets do that," He mumbles.

"Teek?" Tai asks as he reachs up to feel Tk's forehead.

"Yep! You know what's cool? Ice cream. Its cold and sweet and, and, and cold." Tk says dreamily.

"Tk?" Ken says unsurely at Tk's unusual behaviour.

"Ugg. I don't feel well," Tk says before tipping forward. Everyone yells his name as falls. He smiles as he feels someone catch him in their arms and turn him over. He looks up into the face of his friend Davis. He's saying something but Tk can't make out the words, so he sits and watch's. What a good friend.

Joe and Matt are on his other side as Davis lays him gently down onto the dirt road. Tai also kneels next to Davis. All their mouths are moving. Tk wonders what they are saying and if they are talking about him.

"We need to get him home where I can treat him better. A clean bed and warm blanket will help alot," Joe orders.

"I'll carry him," Matt offers.

"Lets move!" Tai says taking lead once again. Matt scoops the other blond up into his arms as if he weighed nothing more then a feather.

Tk's world starts to blur and everyones faces become blobs. The sky's spinning in circuls, round and round and round. One last thought plages him before he falls into the blissfull darkness where his headache is nothing and the cuts don't burn.

'_Like I thought earlier... This war is far, far from over. But I will do anything to make sure my army comes out on top. Because there will be no sacrifices, I'll make sure of that personally.'_

The End...

I know it leaves at a cliff hanger but thats the end of this story. There will be answers to the review questions next. I hope you enjoyed this story I wrote and please review. Thanks a lot!

Biiiiiii

Coolbluerocker


End file.
